


The law of accidents and curses意外律与诅咒

by lucky_egg001



Category: The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Witcher (TV) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 66,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_egg001/pseuds/lucky_egg001
Summary: ALL杰洛特 （ALL Geralt）白狼双性 生子 路人 抹布
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, all geralt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

part 1

叶奈法手中捧着秘药，朝杰洛特深深看了一眼：“或许还有别的方法。我不该让你冒险。”  
杰洛特朝她微笑：“这比我从前遇到的那些来说安全多了。我唯一担心的是怎样跟伙伴解释我们的孩子是怎样来的。”  
叶奈法：“我希望她长得想你。”  
“一个女孩儿？”杰洛特意外叶奈法连这个都可以决定。  
叶奈法：“我有预感。”  
她捧着酒杯，让杰洛特一饮而尽，当杰洛特喝下秘药之后，他感觉不怎么好，这让他情不自禁的抱住叶奈法，他们吻在一起，在灯火摇曳的法阵中间做爱。杰洛特逐渐感觉到了腹部的热流，他看着在他上方引导交媾节奏的叶奈法，扶着她汗湿的窈窕腰肢。手掌中，妙曼的身躯犹如灵蛇。丰满柔嫩的胸脯上乳尖挺立，杰洛特喜欢性爱，而叶奈法总能带给他最销魂的体验。叶奈法光润的下腹上，有一丛金色的符文开始蔓延，接着，他发现自己的腹部也出现了一样的魔法纹路，感受到了肚腹中怪异的跳动和灼热。  
叶奈法柔软的手指暧昧抚摸过他肌肉结实的小腹，像是爱抚一般的在他的腹肌上描摹一个子宫的形状。她念诵着古老的禁咒。  
杰洛特顿时感觉到一股无法克制的情潮，他难耐地狠命顶弄着身上女人那热烫柔软的所在，却找不到原来熟悉的满足感。叶奈法在尽力的挤压吮吸，迎合他，还搂住他的脖子轻声安抚：“对不起，杰洛特，请忍耐。我知道这不太好受，你需要忍耐好几个月。你的力量会被削弱，那不属于你的子宫会让你感觉虚弱，疼痛，但也带给你新奇的体验，我希望你能享受它。为了我。”  
杰洛特逐渐感觉到了魔法在改造他的身体，只有他能承受这种改造，而叶奈法已经被摧毁过一次的身体无法承受子宫的再生，诅咒会阻止她，杰洛特只能为了爱人，将魔法造物接纳于自己的腹中，利用它孕育一个叶奈法的子嗣。  
这是他自愿而为，只为了达成叶奈法的愿望，要孩子的想法曾经把叶奈法逼疯，而他却不能眼看着折磨发生在爱人身上，猎魔人的勇敢和坚韧让他自告奋勇的承受这场魔法实验。  
而他也说服了叶奈法。除了他之外，还有谁能承担这考验，谁能在这种情况下保护这个子宫，守护这个孩子呢？当然只有最信任和最爱之人。  
现在，他们成功了。  
杰洛特在叶奈法体内释放的时候，他感觉到了一股猛烈的魔法浪潮侵袭他快感的中心，接着，一股湿热的液体从他的两腿之间涌出来。  
叶奈法从他小腹上跪起身，接着推了推他满是汗水的肌肉发达的大腿，示意他张开一些。  
杰洛特分开了腿，让他的女巫检查自己的施法结果。  
叶奈法的纤纤玉指拨开了缩起的囊袋，在杰洛法浓密的灰黑色草丛中翻找到了那条缝隙。仅仅只凸起一点儿的肉唇是鲜嫩贝壳的肉色，而稍微翻开一点儿之后，蜜汁就流了下来，看起来有些孱弱窄小，叶奈法把指尖小心的放进去一点，确定里面没有残缺。杰洛特皱起眉头忍耐，他当然不会因为这点儿不舒服就拒绝叶奈法的爱抚——但是这感觉真的很奇怪，他料到会很有不适应的地方，或者更多的羞耻感，但事到如今，他对于自己多了一条甬道和一个【圣杯】的事情还是比较淡定。他只是无奈地看着叶奈法那仿佛还挺欣赏自己杰作的表情。这是身为施法者对实验成功的兴奋。  
“哦，真是……令人惊叹。”叶奈法观察她的作品。情欲未退的脸颊绯红，眼神明亮。  
“杰洛特，你应该自己看看，或许会因为这漂亮的阴户而硬起来的。”  
杰洛特在射精之后的慵懒中垂下眼睛，打量自己的下身，自己那根性器仿佛没什么变化，这就还好，仿佛不会因为施法就阳痿的样子。  
他也懒得去确认下面到底发生了什么变化，枕着自己健硕的胳膊：“你喜欢就行。接下去呢？我们还要完成什么？”  
叶奈法再次念诵咒语，她在一片失控的呻吟中施法完毕，接着她用手捧着，展示了新造出的阳具，那看起来挺秀气的，就像是叶奈法假如是个男人会长成的样子。  
杰洛特这次的表情更古怪了，他不禁把眉头拧成结：“哦，这不好。我开始觉得不对劲了。”  
叶奈法朝他甜蜜微笑：“我的爱人，假如只是暂时的，你难道不想体验一下女人的感觉吗，你就完全不好奇我如何使用那小巧的器官在你的雄伟根茎上得到快乐的吗？”  
“我其实没那么好奇……”杰洛特有点口渴，他拿过了酒杯里的麦酒，喝了一口，缓解自己的紧张。  
“何况这是必要的仪式。这是为了孕育。”叶奈法亲了亲他浓密的胸毛。手指爱抚杰洛特新得到的器官，在肉缝上轻轻揉搓。  
杰洛特顿时便僵住了身体。健硕的大腿肌肉紧紧绷着，却没有并起腿，他的女人还在爱抚他，他有必要接受这种挑逗。就像叶奈法说的。这是必要的仪式，为了怀孕，让叶奈法上他。  
这个说法本身就挺刺激。杰洛特发现自己新得到的阴户和他那素来风流的雄茎一样的活跃，容易唤起，它绝对是很健康的，不因是个暂时的魔法产物而有所收敛。在叶奈法细致的挑逗下，很快就湿漉漉的淌出了蜜汁把他浓密的毛发都沾湿了。

叶奈法对于性爱十分在行，她曾与男人享受过鱼水之欢，也曾经和女孩儿们度过愉快时光，但在床上最令她痴迷和尽兴的当然就是杰洛特，他是多么雄壮有力，狂野且凶蛮，但他又柔情似水，懂得给予。男人知道怎样在肉体上得到快乐，身体极为坦率。她的杰洛特现在拥有了一枚崭新的欢愉之钥。若白狼愿意为她生下子嗣，她应当将这秘密的快乐教授于他，兴许在身体恢复之后，他会想念这种滋味的。  
叶奈法亲吻着杰洛特轮廓分明的嘴唇。  
这个男人眉头深锁，不肯松开，但确实不曾躲避爱人的手指，他修长的腿分开，一条曲着，一条斜放，他感到她光滑温暖的手指在勾勒那花瓣的形状，借着不断往外渗出的滑腻蜜汁，将两根手指插到肉瓣中间，分开它们，杰洛特呼吸停滞。肌肉又绷紧了。  
叶奈法吃吃笑了，望着白狼收缩的瞳孔，她用身体感觉到了男人的紧张：“有感觉了？似乎连那颗属于女人的瑰宝也复制了啊。”说罢，她用手指推了推那肉做的珍珠，杰洛特屏住呼吸，眯起那双狼一般的金色眼眸，花了几秒时间，才保持着他平时那低沉磁性的嗓音说道：“为了你我不介意疼或者虚弱。”  
“杰洛特，处女的初次有多么疼痛，你不会不知道吧？”叶奈法玫瑰色的唇瓣轻啄富有男性魅力的丰满下颌，啃咬他的锁骨，喉结，摩挲厚实而毛茸茸的胸膛，将那暗色的乳珠含入口中，  
叶奈法用她善于施展法术的灵巧手指，轻轻搅拧那两片惹人怜爱的嫩肉。不知是不是魔法在一个猎魔人的身上作用有限，属于他的那条缝隙实在小巧的和猎魔人硕大的男子性器呈现反比，肉瓣也很薄，总是滑开。叶奈法身躯往下滑，柔软的胸和细嫩的肌肤从男人健硕的身躯上流淌而过，激起欲望。叶奈法的手掌顺势分开那一直绷紧的大腿根，低头，伸出舌尖将这朵羞涩的花催开，魔法召唤而来的秘壶似乎预感到要尽的义务，蜜汁丰沛，随着那温柔的挑逗，慷慨流过叶奈法的指缝，充血的肉瓣胀大，她听到杰洛特在急促喘息，呼吸声压抑到有些发颤。  
叶奈法尝试把舌尖伸进去，却被一双大手扯住重新回到了杰洛特的怀中，杰洛特带着粗糙剑茧的手指握住了她刚刚制造出用来授精的工具。  
“叶奈法。直接进来，不要再玩弄那个……地方。”白狼低哑的声音听起来像是警告。  
叶奈法紫色的眼眸像是浸在水中：“遵命，猎魔人。”  
她以一个依偎的姿势，覆盖在杰洛特身上，而杰洛特尽量分开腿，容纳这场仪式的最终部分。他肌肉强健又富有柔韧性的身体保证他能保持一个适合交媾的姿势，但他巨大的半硬阳具倒是给叶奈法造成了困扰。于是权衡之下，杰洛特只能自己扶住自己碍事的肉茎。而叶奈法还在他腰下垫了一个枕头。  
难堪吗？或许有点，但杰洛特进过水怪的肠子里捕猎，顶着一头一脸的内容物走回村子也面不改色，他不至于为了性爱姿势挑剔。  
叶奈法的阳具不算大，但对于毫无经验的秘花来说，依然是极具压迫感。  
当温热的冠头部分被叶奈法握在手中，抵在那几乎弥合成禁闭状态的缝隙上滑动的时候，连叶奈法也感觉到了为难：“杰洛特，它太小了。我不能撬开它。你必须放松。”  
“我希望你不要太在意这件事，毕竟怀孕和分娩应该比破处要痛苦很多，叶奈法，所以请你干脆一点。”白狼的耐心快要用完了，他甚至朝爱人亮出了他尖利的犬牙。  
于是，术士欣然接受了这个建议，她用了很大的决心，用力捅入了缝隙中，出乎意料的，滑腻的蜜汁提供了极好的辅助，而杰洛特本人似乎真的深知自己必须接纳而做了努力，那根光滑的肉茎的冠头部分顺利的插了进去。  
叶奈法来不及问问她的爱人是否感到疼痛，就感觉自己的腰被一双健硕的双腿夹住，而杰洛特的手掌也握住她柔软的翘臀，她不由自主的捅进了更深的地方。并腾出手攀上了杰洛特的肋下，他们纠缠在了一起，肉体相交，那用来受孕的器具插进了紧窄的甬道，由于尺寸比较细长，长驱直入捅到了很深的地方，似乎抵住了那蜜汁的源泉。叶奈法也忘了怎么呼吸，她对新得到的器官同样充满了陌生感，敏感的冠头被热烫的软肉包裹，浸泡在蜜汁中，简直令人有些眩晕，强烈的将要失禁的喷发感也顿时令她呻吟出声。  
杰洛特的粗重呼吸吐在她的额头，她试着扭动腰肢，想要试着抽插，蜜液帮助她滑动，只不过那地方过于紧致，她费了好大力气才抽出来。接着情不自禁的在杰洛特的搂抱下再次捅了进去。杰洛特在迎合她，她欣喜的发现，并立刻出于术士的敏锐而意识到那是为什么，  
为了受孕而制造的魔法密器，或许因其初衷，冥冥中给予主人极大的快感来减少宿主的抗拒与排斥，杰洛特哪怕是初次，看样子都不甚痛苦，反而是因为快感过于强烈，以及身体过于饥渴才那般暴躁的。  
那稚嫩的肉瓣根本是太过愉悦，才不愿意自己过多的爱抚，而他的甬道早已饥渴难耐，期待着阳具的插入，他的子宫正在等待受孕，渴求精液的浸润，白狼正在经历他从未体验过的快乐，他喜欢，渴求这个。或许在她舔他的时候，他的秘壶里头已经濒临高潮了，所以……他让她快点插进去。  
他渴求阳具的插入。明白了这点，叶奈法便不肯立刻射精了，既然那么愉悦，那么为什么不再享受片刻呢，终究她会给他精液的，经过祝福的精液会装满他的子宫。很快他们的孩子就会着床孕育，或许在怀孕之后那小小的子宫和甬道依然会饥渴难耐，希望随时有什么插进去灌满它们，那她就必须陪着他，满足他，安抚他直到他们共同的愿望实现。  
爱意充盈着叶奈法的心灵，她望着白狼那茫然的神色，知道这代表了男人被肉道中奇异的快感冲击得不知如何是好了，就像她自己第一次被带入高潮的时候一样的神情。  
那种不知所措的痴迷，那眼眸中的含着的湿润，都让她再次确认了自己的猜测。  
“啊，杰洛特。你感觉到了吗？阳具在你体内抽插着，你的肉壁在发抖，不要放开……不要…这很好，好极了。”叶奈法抱紧了男人，不再担忧爱人的疼痛，而用力的抽插，秘壶的紧窄和蜜汁的滑腻相辅相成，近乎完美的提供着肉棒最爽快的包裹。叶奈法实在无法想象，她竟然有一天能用这种方式占有爱人。  
但那确实是极度的销魂。令人沉迷。当她射出来的时候，她甚至已经不记得杰洛特刚才在嘶吼什么。她只是尽力的抵进最深，并捧着那轮廓分明的英俊脸孔，亲吻他面颊上横流的泪水：“唔，杰洛特，闭紧你的阴户，把我一滴不剩的含在里头。不要让它们流出来。”


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

叶奈法对于性爱十分在行，她曾与男人享受过鱼水之欢，也曾经和女孩儿们度过愉快时光，但在床上最令她痴迷和尽兴的当然就是杰洛特，他是多么雄壮有力，狂野且凶蛮，但他又柔情似水，懂得给予。男人知道怎样在肉体上得到快乐，身体极为坦率。她的杰洛特现在拥有了一枚崭新的欢愉之钥。若白狼愿意为她生下子嗣，她应当将这秘密的快乐教授于他，兴许在身体恢复之后，他会想念这种滋味的。  
叶奈法亲吻着杰洛特轮廓分明的嘴唇。  
这个男人眉头深锁，不肯松开，但确实不曾躲避爱人的手指，他修长的腿分开，一条曲着，一条斜放，他感到她光滑温暖的手指在勾勒那花瓣的形状，借着不断往外渗出的滑腻蜜汁，将两根手指插到肉瓣中间，分开它们，杰洛特呼吸停滞。肌肉又绷紧了。杰洛特发现自己新得到的阴户和他那素来风流的雄茎一样的活跃，容易唤起，它绝对是很健康的，不因是个暂时的魔法产物而有所收敛。在叶奈法的挑逗下，湿漉漉淌出的蜜汁把他浓密的毛发都沾湿了。

叶奈法吃吃笑了，望着白狼收缩的瞳孔，她用身体感觉到了男人的紧张：“有感觉了？似乎连那颗属于女人的瑰宝也复制了啊。”说罢，她用手指推了推那肉做的珍珠，杰洛特屏住呼吸，眯起那双狼一般的金色眼眸，花了几秒时间，才保持着他平时那低沉磁性的嗓音说道：“为了你我不介意疼或者虚弱。”  
“杰洛特，处女的初次有多么疼痛，你不会不知道吧？”叶奈法玫瑰色的唇瓣轻啄富有男性魅力的丰满下颌，啃咬他的锁骨，喉结，摩挲厚实而毛茸茸的胸膛，将那暗色的乳珠含入口中，  
叶奈法用她善于施展法术的灵巧手指，轻轻搅拧那两片惹人怜爱的嫩肉。不知是不是魔法在一个猎魔人的身上作用有限，属于他的那条缝隙实在小巧的和猎魔人硕大的男子性器呈现反比，肉瓣也很薄，总是滑开。叶奈法身躯往下滑，柔软的胸和细嫩的肌肤从男人健硕的身躯上流淌而过，激起欲望。叶奈法的手掌顺势分开那一直绷紧的大腿根，低头，伸出舌尖将这朵羞涩的花催开，魔法召唤而来的秘壶似乎预感到要尽的义务，蜜汁丰沛，随着那温柔的挑逗，慷慨流过叶奈法的指缝，充血的肉瓣胀大，她听到杰洛特在急促喘息，呼吸声压抑到有些发颤。  
叶奈法尝试把舌尖伸进去，却被一双大手扯住重新回到了杰洛特的怀中，杰洛特带着粗糙剑茧的手指握住了她刚刚制造出用来授精的工具。  
“叶。直接进来，不要再玩弄那个……地方。”白狼低哑的声音听起来像是警告。  
叶奈法紫色的眼眸像是浸在水中：“遵命，猎魔人。”  
她以一个依偎的姿势，覆盖在杰洛特身上，而杰洛特尽量分开腿，容纳这场仪式的最终部分。他肌肉强健又富有柔韧性的身体保证他能保持一个适合交媾的姿势，但他巨大的半硬阳具倒是给叶奈法造成了困扰。于是权衡之下，杰洛特只能自己扶住自己碍事的肉茎。而叶奈法还在他腰下垫了一个枕头。  
难堪吗？或许有点，但杰洛特进过水怪的肠子里捕猎，顶着一头一脸的内容物走回村子也面不改色，他不至于为了性爱姿势挑剔。  
叶奈法的阳具不算大，但对于毫无经验的秘花来说，依然是极具压迫感。  
当温热的冠头部分被叶奈法握在手中，抵在那几乎弥合成禁闭状态的缝隙上滑动的时候，连叶奈法也感觉到了为难：“杰洛特，它太小了。我不能撬开它。你必须放松。”  
“我希望你不要太在意这件事，毕竟怀孕和分娩应该比破处要痛苦很多，叶，请干脆一点。”白狼的耐心快要用完了，他甚至朝爱人亮出了他尖利的犬牙。  
于是，术士欣然接受了这个建议，她用了很大的决心，用力捅入了缝隙中，出乎意料的，滑腻的蜜汁提供了极好的辅助，而杰洛特本人似乎真的深知自己必须接纳而做了努力，那根光滑的肉茎的冠头部分顺利的插了进去。  
叶奈法来不及问问她的爱人是否感到疼痛，就感觉自己的腰被健硕的双腿夹住，而杰洛特的手掌也握住她柔软的翘臀，她不由自主的捅进了更深的地方。并腾出手攀上了杰洛特的肋下，他们纠缠在了一起，肉体相交，那用来受孕的器具插进了紧窄的甬道，由于尺寸比较细长，长驱直入捅到了很深的地方，似乎抵住了那蜜汁的源泉。叶奈法也忘了怎么呼吸，她对新得到的器官同样充满了陌生感，敏感的冠头被热烫的软肉包裹，浸泡在蜜汁中，简直令人有些眩晕，强烈的将要失禁的喷发感也顿时令她呻吟出声。  
杰洛特的粗重呼吸吐在她的额头，她试着扭动腰肢，想要试着抽插，蜜液帮助她滑动，只不过那地方过于紧致，她费了好大力气才抽出来。接着情不自禁的在杰洛特的搂抱下再次捅了进去。杰洛特在迎合她，她欣喜的发现，并立刻出于术士的敏锐而意识到那是为什么，  
为了受孕而制造的魔法密器，或许因其初衷，冥冥中给予主人极大的快感来减少宿主的抗拒与排斥，杰洛特哪怕是初次，看样子都不甚痛苦，反而是因为快感过于强烈，以及身体过于饥渴才那般暴躁的。  
那稚嫩的肉瓣根本是太过愉悦，才不愿意自己过多的爱抚，而他的甬道早已饥渴难耐，他的子宫正在等待受孕，渴求精液的浸润，白狼正在经历他从未体验过的快乐，他喜欢，渴求这个。或许在她舔他的时候，他的秘壶里头已经濒临高潮了，所以……他让她快点插进去。  
杰洛特很享受，明白了这点，叶奈法便不肯立刻射精了，既然那么愉悦，那么为什么不再享受片刻呢，终究她会给他精液的，经过祝福的精液会装满他的子宫。很快他们的孩子就会着床孕育，或许在怀孕之后那小小的子宫和甬道依然会饥渴难耐，希望随时有什么插进去灌满它们，那她就必须陪着他，满足他，安抚他直到他们共同的愿望实现。  
爱意充盈着叶奈法的心灵，她望着白狼那茫然的神色，知道这代表了男人被肉道中奇异的快感冲击得不知如何是好了，就像她自己第一次被带入高潮的时候一样的神情。  
那种不知所措的痴迷，那眼眸中的含着的湿润，都让她再次确认了自己的猜测。  
“啊，杰洛特。你感觉到了吗？阳具在你体内抽插着，你的肉壁在发抖，不要放开……不要…这很好，好极了。”叶奈法抱紧了男人，不再担忧爱人的疼痛，而用力的抽插，秘壶的紧窄和蜜汁的滑腻相辅相成，近乎完美的提供着肉棒最爽快的包裹。叶奈法实在无法想象，她竟然有一天能用这种方式占有爱人。  
但那确实是极度的销魂。令人沉迷。当她射出来的时候，她甚至已经不记得杰洛特刚才在嘶吼什么。她只是尽力的抵进最深，并捧着那轮廓分明的英俊脸孔，亲吻他面颊上横流的泪水：“唔，杰洛特，闭紧你的阴户，把我一滴不剩的含在里头。不要让它们流出来。”

【呃……后面基本攻就是男人和……其他东西了。所以大家如果不爱看女攻请等一会儿……反正淫荡体质达成……之后杰洛特就会变的很……但是还保留那个端着的性格……而且前面的几把还是会用到……】  
我觉得我这辈子的节操就此完蛋了……  
对不起……


	3. Chapter 3

part 3  
杰洛特闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，刚才的泪水或许只是因为高潮过于激烈被硬逼出来的，而不是因为痛苦，他那银白的发丝凌乱，贴在宽阔的额头上，  
健硕无一丝赘肉的身躯汗水淋漓，如同裹上一层清亮的油脂，看起来更为诱人了。  
叶奈法小心的抽出那个软掉的工具，手指在抽出之后揉了揉被干到滚烫的肉花，将它们捏合在一起，杰洛特真的温顺而听话的夹紧了他的肉道，把她的精液含在里头，这让她很想再来一次。  
猎魔人瘫软的躯体似乎表示他已经精疲力竭，不能再来一次同样激烈的交合了。  
叶奈法吻遍他的伤疤，吻在他结实的小腹上，叶奈法知道这轮廓分明的腹肌下面藏着一个柔嫩的子宫，里头蓄着自己射进去的精液，湿漉漉的肉道余韵未消的痉挛着，从猎魔人依然皱起的眉头可以看出来。叶奈法又一次亲亲男人丰满厚实的胸膛。  
杰洛特的神志在叶奈法吻他肚脐的时候恢复了清明，他在这之前也想象过女人的肉穴究竟能带给她们怎样的欢愉，当他给予叶奈法高潮的时候，他能从颤抖的身躯和挺立的乳头看出女人的欢愉。而现在他终于理解了。甚至感觉有些可怕，肉道得到的甜美持久绵长且惊心动魄。  
他用一种劫后余生的神色，转头看了看缩到他臂弯里的女人，感受那浓密头发摩挲他小臂的触感。他用沉厚沙哑的嗓音问：“叶，成功了吗？”  
叶奈法用脸颊蹭了蹭枕在下面的胳膊：“我不知道，也许只需要一次，但也可能需要好几次，等你觉得又能承受了，我再插进去。我们要勤于尝试。”  
杰洛特闻言露出了一个无奈的表情，仿佛在说：“啊，上帝啊。”  
叶奈法摸了摸他刮得不甚光滑的脸颊：“亲爱的，等你真的怀上了孩子，会失去你的魔力，那令你十分自信的身手也会变得迟钝，这种虚弱直到分娩为止，我会保护你。到时候我哪儿也不去，就像巨龙守护财宝。”  
“这倒是个好消息。但你忘了猎魔人不可能提前退休，我刚接受了一个委托。游吟诗人的人情债。”杰洛特说。  
叶奈法叹气：“我知道你不可能像个公主一样在城堡里呆着。答应了就去吧。”她又一次亲了亲男人的脸颊，“我也有一次赏金雇佣，这次的酬劳足够诱人，我要为了【我们的女儿】累积嫁妆。”  
她从男人的臂弯里起来：“对了，还有一些事，我得提醒你。”  
杰洛特朝她看，欣赏叶奈法浑身赤裸着爬到床边的香艳风景，并看她抱着一个木匣子又回到他身边。  
叶奈法从盒子里拿出一根棒状物，能看到盒子里还有其他的造型各异的工具。  
杰洛特挑眉：“这是什么？”  
“或许你已经有所感觉了。你得学会抚慰自己，当我不在你身边的时候，这是一些可爱的小玩具，用来平复性欲的。”叶奈法说。  
杰洛特立刻变了脸色。  
难得看到淡定的猎魔人受惊吓的表情，叶奈法怜爱地摸摸他的脸：“不，别说你不需要，我怕你根本应付不了那种陌生的饥渴。记得我告诉你的吗？而我不在你身边，你会找个陌生男人来暂且满足你吗？或许那也行，在我忍耐范围内，只是一个不小心你就得怀上别人的孩子了。那就辜负了你对我可贵的奉献。对不对，杰洛特。”  
“……叶”杰洛特知道她在调侃，她当然知道自己不可能做那种荒诞的事情。  
叶奈法从开始就把一切糟糕的事情都坦率告知了，包括可能会出现的令人尴尬的性欲成瘾，毕竟你不能压抑一个活跃子宫的兴致。但事到临头，杰洛特还是觉得很苦闷，为了爱人，他究竟付出了多少节操啊？  
最后，他在亲吻中收下了爱人的贴心小礼物，并暗暗决心不到万不得已他才不会用呢。  
叶奈法又在第二天和拥有了子宫的杰洛特缠绵了好几次，柔情蜜意依然无法挽留杰洛特，让猎魔人去做他的任务，他们约定七天之后回到这里，然后不接受邀请和雇佣暂时隐退，好好的等待孩子的降临，预想中那将是一段非常无所事事的无聊日子。


	4. Chapter 4

本帖最后由 路过的AI 于 2020-1-6 10:15 编辑

part 4

杰洛特骑着萝卜走了二天的路，傍晚赶到了领主的城堡。  
他一下马脸色就有些不对，丹德里恩找他热情攀谈的时候，他心不在焉。  
杰洛特进了房间，呼出一口气，迫不及待的拉开皮带，摸了摸身下那一片潮湿。  
被马鞍磨得微微肿胀的肉瓣又被粗糙的毛巾擦红，还在那片浓密的毛发里不断淌着蜜汁，这感觉真的很令人分心。杰洛特冷静地跪在地上，裤子拉到大腿，看着自己行李里露出的木匣子的一角。思索了一下，低沉叹了口气。  
不，不要去想这种【堵住了就没事】的奇怪想法。  
再次走出房间，杰洛特利用训练有素的身体忍耐不适，昂首阔步起来，年轻早夭的骑士的灵柩还在城堡中，气氛比较沉重。他懒得抚慰悲伤的领主 ，问了几个问题，就带着他的剑走向了森林。据说怪物只在夜晚出没，他喝下草药开启夜眼，用自己来引诱怪物出现。  
既然勇敢的骑士被杀了，脑袋不见了，那么怪物或许吃脑浆。  
他跟随着磷光找到了怪物的巢穴，猎杀一如既往的刺激，血腥味和疼痛激发了肾上腺素分泌，猎魔人在猎杀之前和之后总是容易兴奋，他拖着怪物首级，浑身血污回到城堡，受到了热烈的迎接，虽然不至于在举哀之时给他开个盛大宴会，但城主尽力招待了诗人和杰洛特，安排他们住进旅店最好的房间，并为他们召来了城里陪客的漂亮妓女。  
杰洛特一反常态的拒绝了，丹德里恩啧啧有声：“哦，为了叶奈法吗？”  
杰洛特眼神危险，不知为何很生气的在他面前碰地关门。  
诗人的房间就在他隔壁，客栈墙壁根本挡不住那放荡的欢淫之声，丹德里恩长相俊美，很得女人欢心，陪夜的姑娘很开心，他也很开心，为了让隔壁的友人分享他的快乐，丹德里恩跟姑娘咬耳朵，让她叫得再浪点儿，最好让隔壁洗心革面的情圣猎魔人硬起来。  
杰洛特确实硬了，在一片肉体激烈碰撞和呻吟吼叫中，很难不被影响，可是当他无可奈何的摸索自己的性器，摸到了一手湿黏。  
他重重的叹息，是的，圣杯的代价，他不得不承认从杀戮中获得的刺激让他性欲勃发，他硬了，甬道中也湿透了，了解过欢愉滋味的肉壁在那淫声浪语中收缩，渴慕着肉棒和精液的小穴提醒杰洛特他应该做点什么。  
这是他心甘情愿接纳的折磨……说起来也不能算折磨，假若它是真实存在并可以满足的。  
接着他的思绪就被丹德里恩濒临高潮的呻吟给吸引过去了，伴随节奏急促的啪啪着肉声，诗人无比坦率的吼出了自己的舒爽，用他天花乱坠的修辞赞美着姑娘的小穴。那个年轻又俏皮的妓女也开始跟着叫床，媚声形容丹德里恩肉棒有多大，令她有多舒服。  
……真的够了！  
感觉到友人的恶作剧，杰洛特简直有火没处撒，他应该踢开隔壁房门，把他吓到软下来。  
但杰洛特也就是想想，他面无表情的自渎，想要尽快的把自己弄到射，可是他平素引以为傲的勇猛性器却总是无法到顶，哪怕他很用心的刺激也差之毫厘，在寄生仪式中的空虚感又出现了，杰洛特清晰的认识到一件事——假如他新得到的肉穴没有满足，那么就不能停止被情欲折磨。  
“叶奈法……”他闭目喃喃。最后睁开眼，一坐而起，探身拿过了行李袋里的木匣子。  
他在隔壁高亢的呻吟背景音里挑出一件男形，那是很传统的样式，模仿的很像，质地有点古怪，像是什么皮革包裹着木头一样，轻便又光滑，并且表面柔软。术士给的道具总带着点儿诡异气息，他脱下裤子，张开那双肌肉匀称的长腿，把男形试探性的抵到自己腿间，在耻毛中间滑动寻找那个细小的入口。他找到了那个蜜汁最丰沛的所在。接着把道具硬塞进了他多出来的那条甬道，他粗鲁且随意，并不真的想好好对待这场抚慰，那是被逼无奈……接着一切似乎就失控了，杰洛特发誓自己在情欲之前还是可以保持理智的，他素来如此，可是这一次，当他把那件男形放入自己新得到的肉穴之后，他浑身涌起一股战栗，下腹灼热而酸胀，接着他就有点神志不清，他可能是呻吟出声了，而且有些手足无措，他紧紧攥着自己的阳具，感觉它硬到疼痛，同时他另外一只手掌近乎不由自主的抽插那根男形。粗重凌乱的呼吸，或者那黏腻的水声不是从隔壁传来的……但在隔壁的吵闹中就不太容易听见。  
这一切都太诡异了。或者还是得怪丹德里恩不好，这没节操的家伙，简直是手把手的拖人下水，杰洛特自认不是正人君子，但跟这货比还是甘拜下风。  
他现在被拖下水了，他听到了妓女赞美丹德里恩的阳具，也能听到诗人嗯嗯啊啊吵闹的干穴声，这种极度粗暴下流的挑逗令他整个混乱了，一时之间仿佛加入了这场激烈的性爱。但他分不清自己到底是幻想着用他的阳具干着那个浪荡的妓女还是幻想着自己的肉穴在被男人操干。  
他夹紧了自己肉穴中的道具，想要确认。接着他被突然的高潮攥住。  
好大一会儿，他才回过神。接着发现自己已经射精，手指缝和小腹上以及床单上都是斑驳的白浊，他大张着腿，那个男形被他不知不觉整个塞进了肉道，只剩下一个底座，肉穴随着高潮痉挛的褪去，自己把吃进去的东西又吐了出来，随之而出的是那犹如失禁的蜜液，把大腿上的浓密汗毛沾湿了一片。  
杰洛特狼狈极了，接着他发现隔壁的动静突然消失了，或者说，好像还有，但是转低了，不知为什么似乎在说悄悄话，总之不是刚才那专注的艹干声了，丹德里恩看来也没有特别持久。  
杰洛特恢复了神志，有些沮丧地坐起身，收拾自己下身的狼藉一片，他把那根男形擦干净。又用毛巾擦自己胯下被蜜汁粘成一团团的耻毛。  
他像个荡妇，但他很清楚就算没有女人的阴户和子宫，他也有强烈的性欲，有时候甚至不挑对象，确实不能算节制禁欲的男人。总之……这是他自己做好了准备来承受的，而像这样的情况，他还得继续忍耐十个月。或者等到怀孕就会好的。杰洛特安慰自己。等那时候他会隐居在叶奈法的别墅里，能够见识到他的失态的也就只有爱人。那应该不至于太丢脸。


	5. Chapter 5

part-5

丹德里恩是个喜欢恶作剧的人，有时候还没轻没重的，时常把自己玩儿脱，这一次，他发誓他只是想戏弄一下白狼，编个黄色小调来调侃这件事，比如【我和我亲爱的娼妇干柴烈火，白狼在我面前甩上门】。  
小妓女见身上的帅哥正做爱呢还老分心关怀隔壁的猎魔人，于是凑在他耳边说：“哦，甜心，看到墙上那张丑极了的风景画吗？把它挪开，你就能看到你朋友在干什么了。你想用他写歌儿吗？我可以当你的证人~~”  
黄色小调还有见证人，那真是再好不过了。  
丹德里恩顿时喜出望外地说：“哦，你们旅店真带劲。”他一边操着姑娘，一边用一个艰难的姿势撑着墙，小心掀起床头的画作。果然，墙上有个孔，位置还刚刚好。  
姑娘夹着他的腰：“哦，要是他已经开始了——让我也看看，那可是白狼，据说他很大的。”  
丹德里恩朝她比划，然后一边嗯嗯啊啊，一边往墙上凑去，妓女也配合他发出夸张又虚假的叫床声，把身下的床铺弄得嘎吱响。  
接着小妓女发现丹德里恩突然浑身一僵，忘了叫床，为了不让客人穿帮，她只能贴心地继续帮他叫。诗人甚至连腰都忘了动，她也只能自己动。只过了一小会儿，漂亮客人又耸动起来，脸几乎要嵌进墙壁，估计是看到了什么刺激的场面。  
小妓女攀着诗人的腰：“看到什么了？”  
“嘘！”丹德里恩把姑娘摁在身下，硬是不让她也凑过来。于是小妓女自觉没趣，嗯嗯啊啊的单独享受起来。游吟诗人虽然偷窥癖，活儿还是挺不错的，丹德里恩面红耳赤的狠命顶了几十下，就缴械了。小妓女没想到他那么快：“你还好吗？”  
诗人做贼心虚地把那张破烂风景画摆回原位，从姑娘身上下来。  
小妓女不安地问：“隔壁完事儿了？”  
“是，没什么可看的。”诗人说，脸色相当复杂。  
小妓女又问：“你的歌儿有灵感了？”  
“让我……让我喝一杯。”  
诗人一直处在心事中，直到第二天和猎魔人一起领了赏金。  
丹德里恩美其名曰：“据说你要暂时隐退，那让我多陪你会儿”  
杰洛特虽然不愿意他跟着，但也已经习惯了这个旅伴的死皮赖脸。  
晚上野营的时候，旷野一片寂静，杰洛特生火烧烤猎物。丹德里恩则摆弄自己的琴。  
“白天你都不跟我说话。”丹德里恩说。“是在生气昨晚的事儿吗？”  
杰洛特挑眉：“昨晚发生了什么事？”  
丹德里恩咧咧嘴，弹了几个音节：“我和我亲爱的娼妇干柴烈火，白狼在我面前甩上门，他说，今晚他只跟自己攀谈。”唱得抑扬顿挫。  
杰洛特皱着眉：“放弃这首蹩脚的歌，不然你会后悔的。”  
丹德里恩天生反骨，这时候跟高傲冷峻的猎魔人单独在篝火旁，他本性中无法克制的坏心眼又一次涌上来。他深深望着猎魔人，用优美清亮地嗓音唱：“我与猎魔人只隔着一堵墙~~，哦，只隔一堵墙。我能看到什么呢？我只看到银色月光洒在溪谷上，鲜嫩的毛茛花从积雪的荒草里探出头，在我面前绽放。~哦~我问自己看到了什么？我从来未曾见过这景象~~”  
杰洛特怎么听都觉得诗人的歌不太对头，丹德里恩赋比兴的天赋全部用在猥琐上头。这次当然也不会例外的。那些暗示让猎魔人整个背脊都僵硬了，他脑中转过无数的念头，终于停留在一件事上。昨天，丹德里恩就在隔壁。如果猎魔人丰富的冒险经验还不足以支撑杰洛特的推测，但丹德里恩那古怪的凝望似乎已经很直接了。  
丹德里恩继续唱着：“我从未见过这景象。我彻底难眠。我彻夜难眠。”  
杰洛特肃穆的表情有些崩塌，金色的狼眼开始躲闪。  
“想让我把歌唱完吗？杰洛特？”  
“你……在说什么。”  
“我是在谈论不可思议的魔法，或者诅咒什么的？杰洛特，出了事儿你应该跟我说，我是你最好的朋友，你为什么不信任我呢？”  
杰洛特听到了这句话，终于确定丹德里恩知道了什么，他能知道什么呢？随后，诗人那悠扬的歌词还是给了他提示。旅店的墙壁——多么不靠谱，猎魔人太过习惯放荡的生活，他们跟妓女度夜门都不怎么爱关，又怎会防备偷窥？  
丹德里恩又唱：“那鲜嫩的毛茛花，从冬日积雪的荒草里探出来~”  
杰洛特难堪地打断他：“够了，所以你知道了……”  
“啊，我什么都不知道啊。我倒是看到了。我彻夜难眠在想这件事。”丹德里恩瞧着他。  
杰洛特说：“不是诅咒，是叶奈法。”  
丹德里恩立刻道：“嫉妒心？”还一脸这就是真相。  
杰洛特说：“不！我们要孩子，而她的身体不合适。”  
丹德里恩张大了嘴，好一会儿才回过神，他顿时想明白了前因后果：“天哪……你疯了。”  
杰洛特不想争辩，只是转过视线。  
丹德里恩却说：“让我看看行吗？”  
杰洛特冷道：“你的无聊，要有限度。”  
丹德里恩却惯于强人所难，他说：“嗨，你确定要拒绝我嘛，或者等我把这首歌写完，然后在酒馆里唱出来的时候，人人都会知道叶奈法的孩子怎么来的啦。”  
杰洛特：“那我就杀了你算了。”  
“你不会的。让我看看嘛。”丹德里恩耍起无赖。他放下琴，凑到猎魔人跟前。跪在他双腿间。“看一下又不会少块肉。”  
杰洛特也不可能真的杀了这个烦人精灭口，他满是不耐地朝天望了一眼，一副“我真的败给你。”的神色，拉开了自己的皮带扣。  
丹德里恩如愿以偿的看到了杰洛特的秘密。  
其实他一开始只是好奇，但当杰洛特把自己哪怕软垂休眠依然很大的阴茎往上托，以便他能看清那躲在浓密毛发里的细小缝隙的时候。他整个人都被奇异的欲望煽动了。他呼吸急促，耳根涨红，  
“我想碰它。”诗人宣告。“就算你要杀我，我也得碰碰它。”


	6. Chapter 6

part -6  
原野上吹起一阵风，枯草在风里仿佛窃窃私语。  
篝火明亮温暖，把两个旅人的身躯烤热，而丹德里恩，大陆最著名的浪荡子和最有才华的诗人愿意冒着死亡的风险，向一个猎魔人提出过分要求。  
杰洛特倒也不是第一次被男人求欢，但他认为丹德里恩的癖好不在男人身上。  
他顿时后悔自己的坦白，真不该让丹德里恩看，这家伙疯了吗？  
他放下自己的阳具，遮住那朵雌花，当他想要拉上裤子的时候，丹德里恩用非常难看的姿势卡在白狼的双腿间，抓住了他的手，白狼用杀气四溢的眼神盯着丹德里恩，希望他珍惜自己的性命，立刻放手。  
英俊青年无耻又坚定地说：“杰洛特，我不会对它做粗暴的事，我只是想膜拜这绝美的造物，而你会很舒服的，我发誓。”  
“你……你为什么想要碰它？”猎魔人那低沉磁性的声音里透着不稳和迷惑。  
“哦，这是叶奈法的杰作，求你，杰洛特，假如你不满足我的心愿……”  
白狼的声音更低沉了:“你会干什么？”  
“啊，我已经没法忘掉了。我情不自禁的讴歌。当你隐居归来，你就能听到我的新歌传遍大陆。”  
杰洛特：“……”他伸手抽出了剑袋里的剑。  
但丹德里恩却比他更快的埋下身去，杰洛特只够时间攥住他卷曲柔软的头发，却无法阻止诗人丰满的嘴唇碰触那朵秘花，诗人扒拉着杰洛特肌肉坚实的大腿，努力在他夹紧的大腿中间艰难呼吸和挪动脑袋，他一手握住杰洛特碍事的阴茎，把丰泽的嘴唇贴了上去，品尝到那柔软触感的同时就陶醉的呜咽了一声，并重重的吸吮了一下。  
他感觉到杰洛特抓住他头发的那一阵疼痛，但随后猎魔人的膝盖就松了劲儿，这大概也是没办法的，他掌握着猎魔人的命根子和小花朵。  
接着他的头发被猛拽，他不得不仰起头。杰洛特愤怒的眼睛瞪着他，他却像一只被渔夫捞起的章鱼，死死扒着网不放。  
然而出乎诗人意料的，他头发上的力道逐渐减弱了。  
最终，丹德里恩再次得以在默许下埋头膜拜他的毛茛花。  
杰洛特重重喘息着，低沉而虚弱地说：“你说过只是……碰一碰……现在可以……”  
然而诗人的手指已经加入了膜拜的行列，并不落于如簧巧舌之后。  
丹德里恩床上功夫可也了得，虽然没有猎魔人那强壮的身躯，但他善于取悦，无论是身经百战的熟妇还是怀春少女都曾对他念念不忘。  
魔法赐予的雌花让杰洛特倍感困扰，它实在太活跃了，被轻轻的吮吸就发了痒，而这种从身体深处引燃的饥渴，让猎魔人难以控制自己的理智和行为。  
若非是丹德里恩，杰洛特没有这么容易放弃了尊严而选择满足性欲。  
没错，这个烦人精算是他的朋友，不知给他惹了多少烦恼，他不止一次想要杀掉他，可是呢，他又总是在他需要帮助的时候出现——甚至是，目前这种时候。他想起了叶奈法的担忧神色以及调侃的言语。  
“你会找陌生男人抚慰你饥渴的身体吗？虽然这还在我的忍耐范围内，不过……辜负了你为我可贵的牺牲。”  
猎魔人心意如铁，但他的雌花则持不同意见，早已在诗人的抚慰下徐徐绽放，湿润色情的摩擦声不绝于耳。  
猎魔人健美多毛的大腿和狰狞的雄茎并不能阻碍诗人已经狂奔的性欲，反而更加强了倒错的刺激感。  
诗人摸到的尝到的看到的，已经足够他写上一百首淫秽的诗篇。  
丹德里恩知道杰洛特现在一定很爽，他也很爽，他硬的要爆炸了。  
诗人解开裤子下意识地想把白狼摁倒。像他惯常那样，但是，他根本没推动。跟健壮颀长的白狼比，他就像一只瘦弱的雏鹿在撞树。  
杰洛特猛地抓住诗人的衣领。  
“你干什么？”杰洛特吃惊的发现丹德里恩就算被拎起来，还在解裤带。  
丹德里恩已经全部都豁出去了，朝他笑了笑：“杰洛特，昨晚你不靠你的小穴高潮，就根本射不出来对吧？”  
看到白狼收缩的瞳孔，丹德里恩知道自己一语中的。  
“我就知道……叶奈法给了你一件麻烦的东西呀。让我来照顾它吧，我是大师呢，而且我知道你怎么想。你要用它来怀孕，我不会射进去的，让我的小弟弟亲亲它，亲亲它的软肉，再给你解解痒。”  
杰洛特在床上可是真没丹德里恩这样骚话连篇，他错愕的表情让丹德里恩高兴起来。  
“我要射了就拿出来，但是在这之前，我能让你高潮的。想一想，我的肉棒可比假阳具给力多了。”丹德里恩靠近猎魔人的耳朵，他很有自信，因为他现在还活着，毋庸置疑如果不是自己把杰洛特弄得很爽，现在他已经被割断了喉咙。


	7. Chapter 7

本帖最后由 路过的AI 于 2020-1-9 20:45 编辑

part -7  
这个漂亮的猎魔人长着一个他非常可以接受的阴户，那不能再棒了，简直就像他会跟灯神许的最荒诞的心愿那样。  
丹德里恩知道猎魔人不喜欢男人的邀约，所以很聪明的没有尝试去吻他那苍白而丰满的嘴唇，反而专注于用下流的技巧给予他最直接的刺激。  
他的手指大胆的伸进了那秘密的洞穴，粘液淌到了手心。  
白狼依然处在一种犹豫为难的状态，他的眼睛因为肉欲的折磨而湿润，他的眉头拧着，嘴角紧绷，诗人往他身上爬的时候，他忍耐着杀意，现在，丹德里恩握着几把在自己的耻毛上来回磨蹭，他顿时浑身像是失去了力气一样，他没有成功推开这家伙。丹德里恩试着在来回的磨动中自然的往里插。  
比起叶奈法的秀气笔直的性器，丹德里恩的短了点儿，俏皮上翘，十分粗壮，无论是习惯的小动作还是情话，诗人和女术士都不太一样，丹德里恩才刚插进去一小节就发出了夸张的叫床声。仿佛被上的是他，而不是杰洛特。  
“哦，天哪，这秘壶的仙境，我快升天了，多么柔软，简直是奇迹。”诗人赞叹，赞美的辞藻明显比昨晚对小妓女的要真诚。  
杰洛特默默的舒了口气，是的——他发现从刚才起他想要的就是这个。  
一整天骑在马上，潮湿的衬裤让他困惑，半夜的篝火边，他的阴户如愿以偿的吃到了肉棒。然而这不是什么好事。叶奈法说过受孕需要时间，他现在有点后悔在得知魔法副作用的情况下还来接受委托了，他只是希望快一点借助精虫上脑又很具有服务精神的友人来满足这怪异的饥渴。  
但注意别让得意忘形的诗人真的射进里头去，根据他对丹德里恩的了解，这货到处留情居然一个私生子都没搞出来那还真是件有待揣测之事，假如他那漂亮得经常被误认为精灵的样貌有其源头，那么或许子嗣上的问题是混血导致的。  
但诗人似乎从不为此烦恼，他专注于享乐。他在猎魔师的两腿间制造黏腻的水声，  
听觉灵敏的猎魔人听到了，他有些难堪。  
然而无法挑剔，丹德里恩言出必行，用肉棒好好亲吻了这缺乏经验的阴户，跟叶奈法的柔情相比，丹德里恩机敏过人，很快抓住了要领，杰洛特的秘花入口窄小，肉瓣单薄，比起外侧来里头更有施展余地，而丹德里恩的很擅长的顶磨抽插，时而小幅度浅浅的抽插，时而往深处捅一下，他全程用晶亮的眼神盯着白狼的表情。他喜欢看他操弄的时候，对手一脸情迷的样子，当那双瞳孔缩起，他就知道自己戳到了好地方了。肉道的柔韧性也令人赞叹，被插爽了之后就紧紧裹住阳具，苦苦的挽留不肯让他拔出来了，他觉得自己魂都要被吸进去了。他趴在猎魔人身上，嗅闻那淡淡的草药和血腥味儿，忍不住就想扒开那件衣服，寻找可以吸吮挑逗的乳头，但才刚扒拉到一半，又被扯住了头发，  
杰洛特看着他：“你干什么？”  
“没什么。”  
丹德里恩认为，“让我吸一吸你的奶子。”这种话他敢对女伯爵说但是他可不敢对杰洛特说……  
当然看到杰洛特甩在小腹上，同样摩擦着他的小腹的硕大肉棒，他又有点心虚自己的疯癫，除了杰洛特，别的男人不会让他这么兴致勃勃，就算长着一个女人的阴户也不行。杰洛特在那猛烈密集的抽插里闷哼了一声，接着则是一阵内部的痉挛，短暂的紧锁，以及突然泉源的蜜汁，诗人知道他高潮了，靠着肉穴，再看看杰洛特的肉棒，可怜巴巴的流着一些前液，硬挺但还没射。诗人刚想摸上去，杰洛特却似乎若有所感，突然将他顶开。  
丹德里恩猝不及防滑了出来，接着因为这突如其来的刺激，浑身一抖，狼狈地射了。  
他捂着裤裆一脸苦逼看着白狼。  
“杰洛特！嗨！”  
“你射了。”杰洛特摸了摸自己湿淋淋往外翻的穴口，在火光下看了看，确保没有白浊混在自己的蜜汁里。

丹德里恩无地自容，他预想的十八般花样都没实现，这都要怪猎魔人的小穴太紧了。


	8. Chapter 8

本帖最后由 路过的AI 于 2020-1-9 23:08 编辑

part 8  
在杰洛特履行他那烦人的委托的时候，叶奈法正在进行她的冒险，她并没如她对杰洛特说的那样，去做一个赏金任务。  
当她得到了秘法（前提是这个人类心甘情愿接受寄生）。她证实了法术的有效，也必须付出代价，她要挑战黑龙，她不希望杰洛特跟她一起冒险，尤其是这种时候，她的法力日益强大，她有把握偷到黑龙的蛋。然后作为那个秘法的偿还，交给那位神秘的术士。  
然而这一次，似乎命运不再眷顾她，黑龙识破了障眼法，这条黑龙足够年长以至于叶奈法的魔法对它来说免疫。黑龙吼叫着，震怒于女术士的大胆，杀死了所有持着武器的人类。而叶奈法满身尘土和伤痕，被逼到了地宫的悬崖边，黑龙靠近她的时候她无法躲避。

“为什么！”黑龙怒吼。  
叶奈法只得请求黑龙的原谅，她发现黑龙似乎并没有下杀手的意思，反而有些迟疑的看着叶奈法。  
黑龙没有把叶奈法扔下悬崖，而回到了自己的龙蛋边：“很多蛋都是母龙在体力耗尽濒死之际产下的，我捡到这颗蛋的时候，她已经死了，而蛋也无法孵化……你要偷走的就是这颗了无生机的蛋。而现在，因为你惊扰了我的保护阵，它彻底变成了石头……”  
叶奈法颤抖着：“但是……您没有立刻杀死我，那么您是否对我有所求。”  
黑龙道：“你的到来让我的使命结束了——我不再需要按照法则保护这颗蛋了，所以你的行为就像是替我下了决心……停止绝望的守候。”黑龙的语气十分黯然：“已经五十年了……”  
但很快，黑龙的语气又冰冷而充满了讥讽：“那么人类术士，你用什么来交换你的生命？”  
叶奈法沉默。如果是面对盗匪或者国王，那都很容易谈判，但面对龙，龙什么都不缺。  
黑龙左眼有一道伤疤，而瞳孔是银蓝色的，它的爪子戳到了叶奈法的裙摆：“命运把你带来，必然是有缘故的，女术士，或许我可以试试按照人类的法则行事……意外律。你听过吗？”  
叶奈法当然知道，杰洛特自己也曾经被意外律所牵连，她在听到这件逸闻的时候，心中只感觉到命运之神的戏弄，她说：“不！”  
术士拒绝答应意外律。尤其是在这种时候。  
看到人类术士倔强决绝的表情，黑龙发出人类可以听懂的低沉嘲笑：“啊，你已经有所预感了吗？身为寿命绵长的魔法生物，我也具备这种预感。我没有杀死偷盗者，所以我坚持我的要求，我要你的【惊喜】，给予我一件你自己有了却不知道的东西。”  
“不！”叶奈法再次反抗。  
黑龙却化为一片巨大的黑雾，接着一个穿着黑色斗篷的人类伫立在那里。  
他黑色的头发乱糟糟披散，惨白的皮肤，面容阴郁，眼神凶恶，伤疤的位置和瞳孔让叶奈法立刻知道他是什么。  
这条年长的巨龙并不喜欢威严老者的外貌，反而故意变成一个年轻的阴沉的猎魔人。就像是那种在旅店里绝对不该招惹的人物。也许黑龙和这些赏金猎人打交道最多，他变成了最熟悉的人类的样子。  
叶奈法颤抖着：“你要干什么？”  
“术士，你没有反对的权利，即便你再怎样拒绝，价码我也定下了，让命运之神决定我能够得到什么。”  
青年讥笑着术士的失态，甚至从腰间拔下一把龙牙匕首，把它交到了术士手中。  
“你唯一能反对的方式就是自裁，我偏偏不要杀死你，你必须自己决定。”  
叶奈法颤抖着举起匕首，然而当她把匕首抵到胸口，她想起了就在几天前与杰洛特的缠绵。  
并不想死在这里……我要赌吗？或许当我回到家门口，等待我的是我的苹果派或者厨娘买来的母鸡。  
她颓然地放下了匕首，黑龙化为的人类把她粗暴地拽起来。  
“哦，对不起，我已经有五十年没变成人形了。有点儿不知轻重。弄疼你了吗，我们走吧，出去，离开这个逼兀的迷宫，去外面转转，带我看看你的家，术士。”


	9. Chapter 9

本帖最后由 路过的AI 于 2020-1-11 00:21 编辑

part 9

丹德里恩一整天都开心的唱歌，杰洛特则一如既往的沉默。昨晚在丹德里恩射了之后，他为了挽回颜面，又和猎魔人纠缠了好一会儿，直到他终于帮助杰洛特射了出来，总体来说，丹德里恩的无耻行径帮助猎魔人证实了自己的担心，那饥渴的肉穴确实和他本身的男性欲望紧紧相连又互不相干，容易获得高潮的小穴让杰洛特一脸情迷无法自控，而十分持久的肉棒则依然不受影响，丹德里恩勉为其难了好一会儿，连他那灵巧的舌头都用上了，才让杰洛特终于尽兴。  
在杰洛特不知该不该揍他一顿的时候，他还非常委屈地说：“为了你，杰洛特，我可是吸了男人的老二啊，这还不算够朋友吗？”  
好有道理，杰洛特无言以对。  
总之他们的关系似乎并没有因为荒唐的夜晚有所改变，除了诗人那愉快情绪和迸发的灵感。  
在小酒馆里，有人认出了丹德里恩，接着就认出低调戴着斗篷帽子不想被看到的利维亚的杰洛特。  
于是酒店老板给两个旅人买了酒，开始恳求猎魔人解决附近森林里的怪物。  
“那是一个夜魔，我敢肯定，邪恶的畜生，它强暴牧羊女，还偷窃羊群。”酒店老板义愤填膺的说。  
丹德里恩：“您能不能把关于牧羊女的那部分好好讲讲。”  
杰洛特冷冷地看了丹德里恩一眼。  
“我在赶路，这段时间不接受委托。”杰洛特说。  
但酒店老板似乎情绪十分激动：“求你了，猎魔人，除了你之外，我再也找不到能解决这事儿的人了，几天前有一个赏金猎人路过，我给了他头款……”  
丹德里恩：“再也没回来？”  
酒店老板说：“我雇佣他找回我的儿子，我的儿子……”  
丹德里恩同情地说：“就是说本来你儿子打算给你省下一笔费用所以独自去杀怪，接着失踪了，然后你又雇佣了赏金猎人去找他。”  
酒店老板难过地点点头：“我希望您能把他找回来。救救我的儿子！”  
老父亲的恳求似乎打动了猎魔人，毕竟失去孩子的痛苦确实令人同情。  
或许事情的真相是酒店老板的傻儿子根本没找到怪物而迷了路，接着一个废物佣兵掉进了山沟里……杰洛特这么想是无可厚非的，不过商人既然肯开始就付全款，他就抽出半天时间去看看。  
丹德里恩说：“你应该多敲他一笔，我刚打探过了，他还有个农庄呢。”  
杰洛特不想理他，他们从山路走进了森林前方，一条小溪乱石嶙峋，风景挺好的，让杰洛特想起了叶奈法那漂亮的乡间别墅。为了不被打扰，她把它用法力移到了一个湖边，除了通过一条被施法的山路几乎无法进入。天知道她到底怎么做到的。  
杰洛特五感足够敏锐，在进入森林之后就开始追踪人类的痕迹。  
并且他确实发现了一点怪物的端倪。血腥气，人类的气味以及怪物的气味都留在这片森林里了。  
他吩咐丹德里恩在外头等他，丹德里恩起初不肯，杰洛特要求他照顾萝卜，于是他只能捧起琴，表示自己一定会等他回来的，如果他真的不回来——这事还没发生过。  
杰洛特沿着溪流往上游走去，他在河边泥泞里发现了脚印，那证明了这里有怪物，而他认得出那印记，确实是夜魔的蹄子印，他曾在妓院里遇到过女性夜魔，夜魔这种生物生性和平，不杀人，不吃人肉，唯一束缚她们的只有自己过度的肉欲，但她们确实有魔力，具备杀死人类的能力。  
想到这里，他突然有了不太好的想法。  
男性夜魔的习性会跟女性一样吗?或者确实如此，酒店老板说【他强暴了牧羊女】。但好像除此之外他没杀过人。但若为了自卫就不一样了。  
或许老板的儿子凶多吉少……  
杰洛特叹气，希望能至少找到遗体。当他蹲下想要喝点溪水，接着继续寻找痕迹，他突然发现溪流中飘来了一件东西，杰洛特拦下往下飘的那东西，那是一个忍冬叶和小野花编结的花环——那么，为什么这件东西会出现呢？杰洛特站起来，继续往上游走。他走到了一个低矮的岩石坡边，看到了一个小小的瀑布，石头上都是青苔，但因为铺着一些草叶，显得似乎有人把这里当做休憩地点。那个凹进去的地方有个洞穴，这里有泉水，还有野果和花朵。这真是个偷情的好地方。  
杰洛特挑了挑眉，接着他就看到了那个躺在一堆枯叶里酣睡的裸男……杰洛特认为自己的视力没什么问题，确实就是个人类没错，年轻但是不够精壮，长满了雀斑的脸上明显透着疲惫和纵欲过度，双眼居然是无神的睁着，嘴角流下口水，眼看像是已经神志不清了。  
杰洛特见到这个人类一头红色卷发就知道了他确实就是自己委托人要找的儿子——看来屠魔完全失败了。还被魔物吃掉了，只不过他也是头一回知道男性夜魔也能跟男人纵欲来着。  
杰洛特站在那儿说：“出来吧。我知道你就在附近。”  
蹄子声从树丛里响起来，还有淅淅索索的拨开枝叶声，接着一个下身是羊腿，有蹄子和尾巴以及兽毛，上半身却像人类的生物出现在杰洛特面前。  
要说这生物怪异和丑陋，下半身确实有点奇怪，但也依然健壮修长，而这个怪物上半身却非常像男性人类，那皮肤黝黑而光滑，胸腹肌肉发达，身材匀称健美，有一头黑色长发编了一些发辫，披散在肩头，男夜魔的面容非常俊美，画在脸上的纹身增加了一点野性，说明他也是森林夜魔，这里的原住民。  
杰洛特说：“你好，夜魔，是你绑架了这个可怜的小伙子吗？应该还有一个赏金猎人。”  
男夜魔开口：“你是谁，猎魔人？”他看到了杰洛特那苍白的皮肤，冷淡的神色和一身装备，但似乎并不害怕。  
杰洛特：“利维亚的杰洛特。”  
男夜魔叉腰：“白狼啊，你是被雇佣的吗？或许我们可以和平的解决问题。”  
他指了指那个赤裸的青年：“你可以把他带回去交差，我真是受够了，他缠了我好几天。”  
杰洛特哼了一声：“但看来你也没有拒绝？”  
男夜魔理直气壮：“啊，为什么要拒绝呢。他一开始还带着一把草叉，想杀我呢，但很显然，他看到我赤裸的样子就开始硬了。接着我给他看了我勃起的阳具。跟人类大致很像，但更粗大一点，接着他就跪下来舔我了。”  
“……”杰洛特有点后悔接这个委托。  
男夜魔就耸耸肩：“我无所谓，我们可以从交欢本身获得乐趣。”  
“那么赏金猎人呢？”  
男夜魔说：“啊，这我不知道。你或许得问问我的哥哥。”男夜魔漂亮的银色眼睛看向了猎魔人的身后。  
猎魔人心中一凛，接着便要回身防御，但他突然被一阵花香冲击，粉末在他脸上膨胀开来，他被迫吸了进去。  
“啊，银荆棘灰和靛蓝贝母花粉，还有一些其他的东西。就算是术士和猎魔人也无法免疫。”  
站在杰洛特身后偷袭的夜魔，身上带着护身符，尾巴甩动，他下身的毛发是银灰色的，上身比弟弟白皙，褐色长发绑在脑后，眼珠则是金色的，他比弟弟更英俊和健壮，但也更为沉稳和狡猾，他很高兴自己偷袭得手了。  
用蹄子踢踢昏迷的猎魔人。接着他蹲下身，他戳了戳不省人事的猎魔人那张漂亮的脸，心里也有些痒痒的。他俯下身，用暧昧的姿势在杰洛特脸上，唇上，胸口嗅闻。一直闻到胯下。  
“哥哥，你这是干什么？我讨厌猎魔人。他们杀我们的同类。”  
“可是，这个味道是发情的味道。”夜魔看到人类就蠢蠢欲动，这是没办法的事情，因为人类比较符合夜魔审美，而它们自己的同类又那么稀少。  
并且人类的发情程度和他们夜魔是能够配合上的，因此夜魔来者不拒。  
黑皮肤的夜魔走到了他身边：“可是，他是白狼杰洛特啊？他应该非常厉害，怎么会被轻易放倒？我们好像成功得过于轻易了。”  
褐色头发的夜魔笑了：“说明我的隐身护身符非常有用啊，猎魔人也没发现我的接近，所以睡女术士就是这点好，她们比笨蛋德鲁伊和脏兮兮的猎人都要有钱和慷慨。”  
黑皮肤夜魔甩甩尾巴：“好吧，既然你喜欢。”


	10. Chapter 10

本帖最后由 路过的AI 于 2020-1-25 23:11 编辑

part 10

夜魔兄弟把他们的新猎物放到了那个露天洞穴里，白皮肤的兄长高高兴兴把猎魔人的皮甲剥下来，苍白缺乏血色却壮硕健美的人类男性的裸体就这样呈现在了夜魔眼前。就连本来不感兴趣的弟弟也不禁眼神亮了。  
夜魔是一种难以抗拒肉欲的魔物，喜欢漂亮的东西。  
杰洛特就是人类里很漂亮的那一类，哪怕杰洛特是个血族，人鱼，石像鬼或狮鹫什么的，他也一定是他们族群雄性里很漂亮的那只。  
在抚摸那具安静又温热的身体的时候，两只夜魔都已经勃起了。而当白夜魔分开杰洛特的长腿，打量他的私处的时候，顿时睁大了眼睛，他不可置信的伸手抚摸并确认。  
“哦，尼尔，你快来看。”夜魔拉过弟弟，并用一种兴奋到颤抖的语气说。“这太奇妙了。”  
“乌勒……他被诅咒了吗？”黑皮肤的夜魔有些吃惊，但同时也一样的兴奋起来，无论是不是诅咒，这都太诱人了。他看到兄长的手指插进去那窄小的洞穴后，有抽出来，带出了透明黏腻的汁液，蜜汁的气味在空气中弥漫开来，夜魔立刻闻见了浓郁芬芳的勾引。  
两只夜魔互相看了一眼。

杰洛特是被一阵酥麻的疼痛催醒的，他醒过来的时候，发现自己正在和人舌吻，那根舌头长且厚，占满了他的口腔，唾液几乎都被堵在了他喉咙口，他情不自禁的咽了下去，并努力吸气。而他胸口的刺痛提醒他，好像他正在被咬。  
有人在咬他的左乳头，并用手指拧着另外一侧，疼，但是极富刺激，接着他感觉到自己正被困在一堆温热的肉体中间，他试着挣扎扭动，对方立刻察觉了他的醒来，并因此更紧的压迫住他，咬住他乳头的力道也加重了。他不禁痛哼出来。在耳边，是一个极为悦耳低沉的男性嗓音：“你好，利维亚的杰洛特，重新介绍，我是夜魔乌勒。这片森林的主人。”  
而玩弄他乳头的黑色夜魔用手掌挤压他丰满的胸膛，也朝他笑了笑：“我是乌勒的弟弟，尼尔。”他的声音更清亮，兄弟两的嗓音很好区分，他们确实是两只，所以杰洛特失算了。  
当杰洛特因为疼痛而绷紧身体，他发现了更多状况。他发现自己的手被反绑在背后，而他浑身赤裸，被两个同样赤裸着身体的夜魔夹在中间，他们似乎惯于两个人一起玩弄猎物，配合得非常默契，杰洛特懊恼极了，甚至不能相信自己这样的资深猎魔人会如此轻易中招，一定是出了什么特殊状况。  
但他的注意力很快回到了身体的感觉。四只手掌在他身体上梭巡，挑逗和抚摸已经进行过一阵了，而杰洛特不确定在自己还昏迷的时候，夜魔对自己的身体做了多少事。只不过现在他确定，在他身后那只夜魔正把自己的阳具插进了他的阴户里，在没有征得任何同意的情况下。随着呼吸，杰洛特的感觉继续复苏，他的身体热烫潮湿，嘴里有一股奇怪的水果味儿，他拧着眉头。而尼尔注意到了人类不满意和困惑的神色，笑了笑说：“啊，舒服吗，我们也从你这儿获得很多快乐了，刚才你还没醒，所以错过了开始的部分，我在你嘴里射过一次。我想你醒着的时候，可能会咬断它。但昏迷的时候 ，你很乖的把我射出来的精液都咽下去了。”  
黑皮肤的夜魔露出亲切的微笑。从自己毛茸茸的胯下托出自己半软的的紫色性器，它看起来湿淋淋的，确实射过一次的样子，顶端和人类稍有不同的瓣状铃口处还糊着一些白浊的粘液和浆状的黑紫色果肉。对这件事，黑皮肤的夜魔好像很满意，他舔舔嘴唇，意犹未尽。  
“为了再次吻你的时候气味好闻一些，我还用了些浆果。这些浆果对人类是有效果的。”  
杰洛特的脸色顿时难看极了，他被当做夜魔的性玩具玩了半天才醒过来，他简直无法原谅自己，身为一个猎魔人的尊严简直被踩在地上，就像那些变成了糊的浆果。  
他愤怒地挣扎，希望靠蛮力挣断绑缚，但他发现自己用不上力，只能徒劳的挪动那健硕的身躯，带给前后夹着他的夜魔更多的摩擦和蠕动，它们享受的哼叫。乌勒还挺动了几下他的肉棒，让它进得更深了，杰洛特感觉到了那巨大肉棒在自己体内的动向，顿时只好不动。  
而尼尔则舔了舔嘴唇：“别着急，杰洛特，等你足够湿软和敞开，我才会一起进去的，你不用担心受伤，我们试过，除了可能会疼之外那也会很舒服的。夜魔的精液和浆果一样催情，你会喜欢上的。等你的两个肉穴都被我们的精液灌满之后，就会更温顺一点儿。”  
乌勒一边不紧不慢的操着猎魔人前面的穴，顶磨着，并揉捏猎魔人挺翘的屁股，把线条优美的下颌搁在杰洛特带着伤疤的肩膀上：“啊，真舒服，你舒服吗杰洛特？感觉被插得很满吗？顶到了最深的地方吗？我的阳具很长，而且有比人类宽一点儿的冠头，这让你享受吗？”  
杰洛特一言不发，拧着眉头，闭上了眼，他在忍耐，希望这两个魔物快点结束，就他所听说的关于夜魔的事，杰洛特当然明白了自己的处境，夜魔的坏毛病他很清楚。他不可能逃过玩弄，现在可能得忍耐一下了。于是他干脆沉默，并冥想，希望能发动魔法，解开绳索。

乌勒享受着猎魔人的肉穴，一边问：“杰洛特，为什么你会有这个东西？”  
“这跟你好像无关？”猎魔人语气不耐。  
尼尔揉搓杰洛特的肉棒，轻快地说：“我们不能让他集中精神，他会想到逃跑的方法的。”  
乌勒低声笑了：“那你也进来。”  
尼尔说：“好。”  
杰洛特顿时睁开金色的眼睛，尼尔看出他有些惊慌，安抚道：“啊，没事的。”  
接着，乌勒就着自己的姿势，突然从阴户里拔出了自己的阳具，由于夜魔的阳具过长，也花了好一会儿，而刚刚解脱的肉花还没来得及闭合，尼尔就把自己黑黝黝的阳具从前头的方向往里插了进去，黑皮肤的夜魔有着比兄长更粗的直径，冠头部分比人类的硕大圆润，让杰洛特本就窄小的肉道几乎无法承受，要不是已经被乌勒操了一阵，可能尼尔根本没法顺利的插到底。但由于那源源不断的蜜汁，夜魔兄弟顺利交接了肉洞，尼尔舒服地发出了低鸣。  
乌勒扶着自己已经被蜜汁包裹得极为湿润的阳具，顶在杰洛特紧缩的后穴上。  
猎魔人感觉到了他的意图，顿时骂了句脏话，他知道夜魔的“一起”是个什么意思了。  
他顿时挣扎起来，尼尔一把扣住，把猎魔人壮硕的身躯抱个满怀，并用自己硕大的阳具顶着那窄小的宫口，威胁地往里探了探。兽毛摩擦杰洛特的大腿和股沟，杰洛特腹肌紧绷，夹紧了他的阴户，他不希望魔物的阳具再往里插到子宫里头去。  
乌勒吹了吹杰洛特散在肩膀上的银发：“别怕，猎魔人，不会很疼的，刚才我就试过了，你那里完全没受伤。”  
杰洛特还在想着所谓【试过】是个什么意思，乌勒的手指已经拉开他的臀缝，紧缩的入口里头出乎意料的柔软并且湿润，涂满了浆果的汁液，夜魔的秘方让猎魔人那从未有过欢愉经验的后穴被迫分泌的肠液，混合着果肉黏糊糊的汁液，乌勒很轻松就把紫色的冠头塞了进去，他一边拍打猎魔人丰满的臀肉，一边鼓励：“猎魔人，放松，很快就会舒服的。”  
“啊！……不！”杰洛特的金色眼瞳收缩。夜魔没理会人类的拒绝，他那根包裹着猎魔人蜜汁的阳具慢慢往里插，抵抗实在太微弱，简直不值一提。很快就全部进去了。这是杰洛特第一次被男人插进后头，和他寻欢作乐的女人们，偶尔又那么一两个，在跟他做爱的时候会偷偷伸手玩弄他的后穴，不过最后都被他勇猛粗野的进攻打断了企图。而他倒是从未接受过男人的邀请。杰洛特拒绝用那个地方享乐，但现在不是猎魔人能决定的了，在他失去意识的时候，夜魔就因为用它们丰富的享乐经验，替人类做好了准备。  
兄弟两都发出了满足的低鸣，像约好了一样，它们两个一起动了起来。富有节奏感，但又不很快，夜魔擅长性爱，尤其擅长跟人类一起享乐。杰洛特被魔物夹在中间，被迫跟着它们的节奏起伏，被他们挤压着，揉搓着，前后两个肉洞都插入了魔物粗大的阳具，他急促的喘息，企图适应这种被胀满的危险的感觉，他情不自禁的紧绷身体，无法再思考关于逃脱的问题。


	11. Chapter 11

part11

一个猎魔人或许曾经历过被蜘蛛的毒牙咬进肋下或者被利刃捅入小腹，但杰洛特倒是不曾想到自己会遭遇现在这种对待。  
他隐忍的喘息和闷哼引来了夜魔们更多的爱抚，他甚至无法掩饰被捅入之后的快感——是的，那无法隐藏，夜魔太擅长分辨人类是不是被它们干爽了。  
乌勒和尼尔一边享受着猎魔人那热烫 ，富有弹性的肉洞们，一边安慰他，并开始了闲聊。  
“放羊的姑娘被那个男人摁在草丛里的时候，尼尔经过那儿。男人被尼尔吓住，接着离开了。”乌勒一边在那十分紧致的后穴里抽插着，一边漫不经心地叙述，时不时他停下，让弟弟一个人独自发挥。只负责用自己的大几把固定住猎魔人的屁股，不让他躲开。  
“我编了一个花环送给她。直到她终于不哭了，而在她遭到袭击的时候，她的一只羊摔死了。”尼尔对猎魔人丰满的，并且已经红肿的嘴唇十分偏爱，但因为刚才差点被咬，现在他只敢在上面舔一舔，他注意到了杰洛特金色眼眸中因为快感而产生的片刻涣散，殷切的摆动柔韧而结实的腰来讨好人类，制造出更多咕吱咕吱的水声，“我替她擦干净大腿上的血迹，接着她希望我留下来，她大腿上的皮肤很白皙，乳房上青一块紫一块，她把我的手放到上面，希望我小心一点。”  
乌勒长长的睫毛扫到了猎魔人的肩膀，他叹气：“其实一般我们会征求对方同意的，人类有时候在跟我们睡完之后会反悔。但当时他们都没什么意见。我不喜欢暴力。”  
尼尔说：“鉴于她是个处女又受了伤害，让她高潮并不容易。不过她还是夸我长得好看，说我比男人好多了。”夜魔似乎对于自己是否让床伴满意尤为在意，或者是天性的一部分。  
杰洛特真的很希望他们能闭嘴。他忍不住说：“该死的，我可没有同意！”  
乌勒说：“这不一样，你想杀我们。”  
尼尔说：“而且已经被捉住了，对待俘虏就不需要经过同意。”  
接着乌勒说：“我要射了。”  
尼尔说：“我也是。”  
这也没有经过猎魔人的同意。乌勒埋进了杰洛特散乱的银发里，哼哼唧唧的射了出来，他富有魅力且性感的嗓音十分催动情潮，尼尔等哥哥射了之后才开始，他比较安静，粗重的喘息着，阳具顶在杰洛特很不喜欢的位置，它几乎要撑开那小小的脆弱的宫口，夜魔的精液比人类的凉，量惊人的多，以至于杰洛特差点以为这两头该死的畜生尿在里头了，而它们的几把又足够粗壮，把自己的精液堵得严严实实。  
好会儿杰洛特才能再次呼吸，他眼底一片通红，没有血色的额头因为愤怒和无可奈何的隐忍涨出紫色的筋，并冒出冷汗。  
乌勒没打算立刻拿出来，尼尔则抽了出来，并示意哥哥调整姿势，他不顾猎魔人的反对，扒开他的双腿，再次检查那已经红肿的阴户，夜魔的精液流出来，滴到落叶上，接着尼尔动了动耳朵，转头说：“好像有人接近。我去看看。”说完他站起来。围上腰布走进草丛。  
而乌勒也抽了出来，把猎魔人放到一边，找到了瓦罐，给浑身湿透的猎魔人喂了点儿水。  
他说：“饿吗？”  
杰洛特则警觉地看向尼尔离开的方向。很快，那儿的草丛又哗啦啦的响动起来，尼尔空着手回来：“有一匹马，我说服那匹马等在小溪边。我告诉它，它的主人没事。”  
游吟诗人则不见踪影。  
或许已经逃走了。想到丹德里恩死里逃生的运气和机灵劲儿，杰洛特倒是放心了。  
接下去他还有自己的处境需要烦恼。他被乌勒喂了些蜂蜜饼，觉得自己的下体开始发热，那是一种酥麻的热意，从那比人类凉的精液和黏膜的接触面开始蔓延。  
杰洛特本来认为自己可以忍耐，但他的新器官似乎不这么认为，他在枯叶上缩起长腿，掩饰他的真实感受，但粗喘和苍白裸体的伤口上泛起的微红依然很明显。  
尼尔对哥哥说：“好了，现在你可以试试让他舔了，他应该不会咬你的。”  
乌勒对大声喘息的猎魔人说：“我和尼尔约好，只是留你过夜，明天我们会放走你的。你要发誓不会报复。”  
杰洛特咬着牙，不想说话。  
但他被拎着跪了身，乌勒站在他面前，居高临下，英俊的脸上带着一点儿小狡猾：“你要报复的话，你的小秘密，全大陆也会知道的。人类喜欢夜魔的色情小故事。他们知道我们不会撒谎。”  
他没有认真等猎魔人的答案，只是从他银色的兽毛里托出那根半勃起的肉棒，抵到杰洛特的鼻尖。在离他嘴唇很近的地方停留着，上下抖了抖，似乎在等待人类主动一点儿。  
尼尔走过来，他手里拿着一个皮质的袋子，非常眼熟，杰洛特瞪了他一眼。  
黑皮肤的夜魔微笑着，在他身边蹲下，从袋子里掏出了那些叶奈法的小礼物，并把它们一样样的放在地上，就在杰洛特的膝盖旁。  
“我找到了这些，如果你温顺一点，我就不把它们拿走当做战利品。”尼尔朝猎魔人眨了眨眼。  
当他把第一件小玩意儿塞进杰洛特湿淋淋的阴户里的时候，猎魔人终于还是妥协了，他冷着脸张开嘴，让乌勒往自己嘴里塞进冠头的部分，接下去夜魔在猎魔人冷淡的嘴里自给自足了会儿，射在了那张杀气腾腾又傲慢的俊脸上，杰洛特没来得及避开，只是侧过脸狠狠地啐了一口。  
他被摁在枯叶里，尼尔从后面插进他的后穴里，并没把前面的小物件拿出来。  
……夜晚的篝火旁，杰洛特跪在乌勒身上，乌勒的银色皮毛已经湿漉漉的了，而尼尔则蹭着杰洛特的背脊，杰洛特已经足够“湿润和敞开”，并且很温顺了，所以兄弟两个试着同时插进了杰洛特的阴户里，倒也不是故意折磨猎魔人，相反的，他们甚至挺抱歉的，但因为实在太好奇这美妙的地方了，以至于情不自禁，杰洛特从没想过那窄小的地方竟然能被这样使用，叶奈法第一次插进去都是小心翼翼的，而诗人也不敢造次，夜魔却非常不客气，就像他们说的，对待俘虏嘛，为所欲为一点没事。  
先进来的是乌勒，然后才是尼尔，而当克制力更好的乌勒放进去不动的时候，尼尔则一个人开始享受。  
这一次杰洛特没有再隐忍，他嘶吼着咒骂，大声诅咒这群下流的魔物。因为这行为太过分了，全部插进来简直是不顾人类死活，何况自己的这个器官还是魔法造物。他很担心过度的使用它会影响受孕，唯一的安慰是夜魔的精液无法让女人怀孕，就像人类没法让女性夜魔怀孕那样，物种不同的缘故，这倒是不至于让叶奈法的计划泡汤。  
不过只过了会儿，咒骂就停止了，事实证明魔法造物挺结实的，而且夜魔真的很擅长。以至于杰洛特在第三次高潮里短暂失去了意识。  
当黎明的晨光从树叶间照到了瀑布上，杰洛特醒过来，身边有一个新的花环和他的行李，他被洗刷了一遍，穿上了皮甲，剑也还在，萝卜在他身边拱他，杰洛特立刻坐起来，看了看周围，装饰品都被收走了，夜魔估计早就跑到森林深处去了，他们也怕猎魔人报复。  
而远处的树林里，有一个声音正在喊他的名字。  
杰洛特认出了游吟诗人那把清脆的嗓子。他疑惑地拧着眉头，看着自己的手掌。他试着结了一个法印，想要试试那最简单的，但却根本无法发动。他站起身，把行李放上马背，背起剑，想起了叶奈法的话。  
“当你真的怀孕。你就会失去你的魔力，那令你十分自信的身手也会变得迟钝，这种虚弱直到分娩为止……”  
“我得尽快回去。”杰洛特喃喃自语。“告诉叶奈法这个……好消息。”


	12. Chapter 12

【part -12】

诗人再次跟杰洛特一同上路，杰洛特甚至没问他昨晚去了哪儿。  
而丹德里恩也不敢真的说出来，他昨晚想要去找杰洛特，谁知道把萝卜丢了，而他在无意中窥探到的景象，让他出于本能不敢动弹，也就没有被夜魔发现，幸免于难。  
诗人当然胡编了一段迷路经历，并装作无事发生陪伴杰洛特继续上路。  
这一次，他们还是比较顺利的，只不过最后一段归乡路的时候，遇上了传令的骑士。  
据说那位尼弗迦德国王已经巩固了他的权威，而寻找对他有帮助的术士。他们找不到叶奈法，因为叶奈法早就为了这个“伟大的小小计划”躲了起来。  
在湖边的岔路口停下，杰洛特看了看路标上的魔法印记，上面的标记还是新的，他知道叶奈法还没归来，他说：“可以到此为止了，感谢你的护送，现在你可以离开了。”  
“哦，杰洛特，是什么让你忘了待客之道，难道不请我进去喝杯水吗？”诗人非但想要喝杯水，实际上接下去的时间，他都想赖在这对情人的别墅里，以便亲眼见证传奇的发生。  
杰洛特完全看穿了这死皮赖脸的家伙的企图，冷酷地说：“不，我们不允许【任何人】打扰隐居。”  
便在此刻，天上下起了雨，整个天空乌云密布，昏暗莫名。  
从湖边的岔路口的另一头的雨幕中，走来了两个身影。  
杰洛特警觉遥望，却第一时间就隔着雨幕认出了爱人，这无需多言，几乎是一种本能。他冰冷的脸色转而为温柔，甚至下意识的抚摸了一下自己紧扣的腰带，他的小腹处。  
他骑在马上往前望去。  
来的是两匹马，走在前面的叶奈法虽然罩着斗篷依然可见窈窕身材，她被雨幕打湿了面颊，有些疲惫，当她望向自己的魔法路标，看到路边等待的人，她惊讶极了。  
照理说，杰洛特应该比自己更早的完成委托，可是似乎什么事情耽搁了他，以至于他正好出现在这。他身边还跟着那个聒噪的诗人。  
叶奈法身边，骑在黑马上的不速之客把头蓬披得严丝合缝，杰洛特远远看到那华贵的鞍鞯和鞍子后面挂着的宝剑，觉察到和爱人同路的这个神秘客人似乎身份绝不简单。或许是哪个宫廷秘使，就像他在路上遇到的那个传令骑士那样。

丹德里恩咳嗽了一声，率先打招呼：“哦，美丽的叶奈法，好久不见，我带来了为你新作的诗歌。你身边那位仁兄是谁啊？”  
叶奈法脸色紧绷，先看了一眼杰洛特，接着说：“这是……一位客人，他不愿透露身份。我与他有紧要事务需要商议，所以没时间听你唱歌了，希望你回避。”  
“事实上，我会住一段时间。确认事情顺利达成。”那个黑衣人不甚客气的插口，声音冷冰冰的，并且相当年轻。  
丹德里恩眼睛咕溜溜转了转，立刻道：“哦，可是雨这么大，你们忍心把朋友拒之门外吗？”  
那神秘的客人好奇的看了诗人一眼：“一个游吟诗人？”  
“大陆最有名的游吟诗人。”  
黑衣人说：“很好。”说罢，他一马当先，径直从路标前走过去，杰洛特有些吃惊的发现叶奈法的障眼法对这位客人没有丝毫作用。那匹黑马走上了唯一正确的路。  
叶奈法欲语还休的看了杰洛特一眼。  
丹德里恩心里有点嘀咕，他八卦方面的运气一直极好，别人遇不到的奇遇，对他来说倒是家常便饭，看着这个“似乎不太受欢迎但依然被请进来”的客人，他的好奇心又爆炸了，急忙跟上去。  
雨幕中，湖心的别墅轮廓依稀。叶奈法暗中祈祷，杰洛特骑着萝卜走到她身边，柔情似水的看了她一眼。叶奈法报之以温柔的眼神：“一切都顺利吗？”  
杰洛特说：“一切都顺利。”许久不见爱人中间又经历了一场令人尴尬的事情，他更对爱人有了歉意，心想自己应该在中途更加小心一点的，也不至于耽搁到现在。  
而他已经迫不及待要告诉叶奈法那件令人期待的事情了。  
在淅淅沥沥的雨声中，杰洛特说：“叶，你的预感……”  
叶奈法却不安地打断他：“杰洛特，我的爱！等客人离开再说好吗？”  
这时候，走在前面几乎像是带路的黑袍骑士却似乎听见了他们的简短对话，他放慢了马速，转过半边身体，对诗人说：“他们是一对恋人？”  
丹德里恩笑了笑：“嗯，是啊，是我见过最动人的爱情故事了。甜如丁香，苦如黑醋栗……”  
黑袍人斗篷湿漉漉贴在他身上，他回身看着杰洛特，打量了他片刻，而后对叶奈法说：“旁观者在此见证，你的预感已经实现。白狼，你的身体里已经孕育了新的生命。它属于叶奈法。对吗？”  
雨幕中，诗人睁大他婴儿般的蓝眼睛，杰洛特金色的眼眸光芒忽然锐利。  
而叶奈法顿时露出惊慌的神色，大声道：“——不！”  
她急切地否认：“不！他没有说出来。”  
黑衣的青年拉下了他的黑色罩袍，露出阴鸷而俊美的脸，朝并肩而骑的两人露出冰冷的，湿淋淋的微笑：“但是我看出来了，并且告诉了你这个惊喜，术士，在十字路口的巧遇，你和爱人的重逢。他正要打算告诉你回家后的第一个好消息。也是你所一直期待，却忐忑的命运之子。”  
叶奈法绝望地哀鸣：“……不！”  
杰洛特目睹这怪异的场面，已经感受到了事情的不同寻常，这个陌生来客仿佛知道他们的秘密，而且并没有怀着好意。  
他拧起眉头，手在叶奈法发出哀鸣的同时就伸向了背后的银剑。  
叶奈法的紫色眼眸含着水光，泫然欲泣地一把抓住杰洛特的手臂，看着他摇头：“杰洛特，不，这没用。”她哽咽的声音和哀伤的眼神让杰洛特有些不知所措，闹不明白爱人是怎么了。  
“是的，这没用，假如你要违背誓言，反抗【意外律】，你的命运将比现在还要凄惨。”黑衣青年重新拉起斗篷，“让我们平心静气的完成这次拜访吧。我已经看到栅栏了。”


	13. Chapter 13

本帖最后由 路过的AI 于 2020-1-29 11:54 编辑

part 13

叶奈法精美的客厅中，黑衣人脱下了斗篷，露出了猎魔人的黑色皮甲和银剑，但杰洛特立刻就意识到这些都是假象。  
他身上没有猎魔人的血腥气和风尘气，他身上带着硝烟的味道和魔法的神秘气息。  
叶奈法颓丧地坐在杰洛特的身边，将额头搁在杰洛特的肩头。  
“对不起，我的爱，我无法阻止这件事。他跟随我回来，而我没有能力阻碍他的决定。”  
杰洛特冷静的说：“阁下。”  
黑衣服的年轻人说：“我叫尼德霍格。”  
杰洛特说：“我能用更好的愿望来满足你。”  
尼德霍格深深看了他一眼：“在见到你之前，或许我会接收，但当我看到了你。白狼，我看到了这个孩子，我认为我已别无所求。”  
杰洛特忍耐着怒意问道：“为什么？！”  
尼德霍格说：“我需要一个孩子。那是对我最好的补偿了。很幸运，这是一个术士和猎魔人的孩子，极为稀有，它逆命运而行，会是最坚韧的，将比我的蛋幸运，不至于半途夭折。”  
叶奈法咬着嘴唇：“求你，阁下。发发慈悲！”  
尼德霍格嘴角弯起冷酷的微笑。  
壁炉中的火焰翻腾，叶奈法站起来：“杰洛特！”  
杰洛特的剑已经指向了青年，他坚定地说：“请收回你的愿望。叶答应了你，但孩子并不只属于她，也属于我，而我不会同意。”  
黑龙哈哈大笑：“天哪，杰洛特，我听说过你的事，你在女王的宴会上大杀四方，帮助了受诅咒的流浪汉得到了一位公主，白狼，你在宴会上怎样说服了女王啊？你愿意重复吗？”  
杰洛特冷着脸，手中持着剑，他说：“意外律不应该滥用。你不需要孩子！”  
“我饶了你的爱人一命，你却要背信弃义。但这还不是最糟糕的……”尼德霍格伸出手指，拂过剑刃，丝毫不认为杰洛特会伤害他。青年阴郁的眼神含着讥讽，手指缓缓的指向了猎魔人激烈起伏，呼吸急促的前胸，接着往下指着他的小腹：“哪怕术士使用了那个秘术，这冷寂的肉身无法给予生命更多的能量。你的孩子无法长大……如果按照你们的方法。”  
叶奈法吃惊的捂住嘴：“不……不会的。”  
她开始用法术查看杰洛特。杰洛特一脸疑惑和警惕地看着黑龙化为的青年。  
而青年扶着叶奈法轻颤的肩膀，将手附在她的手背上。  
“它的生命火焰多么微弱。它企图吸取更多力量以分裂和再生，可是，术士，你的能力不够。”  
杰洛特眯起金色眼眸：“叶，别相信他……”  
尼德霍格抬起叶奈法的下颌：“最初的力量是你提供的，但我甚至疑惑，为什么这个残缺的子宫可以受孕，要知道猎魔人的魔法回路完全被你们的试炼所毁掉并重塑，这肉身远不及术士的肉身更合适怀孕……猎魔人，你用了什么方法让它着床呢？这需要多么强大的命运的指引。”黑龙赞叹着，在杰洛特的小腹前比出一个圣杯（子宫）的法印。  
杰洛特茫然地看着他的爱人。  
叶奈法望着杰洛特，犹豫地说：“或许，是信念和我们的爱。”  
而杰洛特却突然想到了什么，他的眉头拧得更紧。  
“不不，比起爱，你们现在需要更实在的帮助。”青年用嘲讽地口气说。“想要魔法回路正常的运行十个月，那必须要能量的献祭，并不是所有东西都能达到这个要求，比如……一条龙的帮助，也许算是合适的选择。”尼德霍格好整以暇，不急不慢。  
“或者，还有别的，比如那些被封印的界灵。或者精灵，独角兽，说服他们主动帮助你获得力量。只不过你们……时间紧迫。”  
杰洛特问：“所以……”  
“所以，履行意外律。你没有其他的选择。我将确保孩子的成长，你知道我会非常尊重诺言，因为我要这个孩子。她是我的。”


	14. Chapter 14

part 14

“他没有养育孩子的经验，我会告诉他，十五年之后，等他的命运之子长大再来。”  
十五年之后，说不定黑龙早就厌倦了这个约定，或者找到了其他的兴趣，乃至遭遇不测。  
“假如他十五年后真的来了？”  
杰洛特坚定的说：“我会反抗到底，我孕育了她，谁都不能夺走她。”  
叶奈法也发现了杰洛特从那种可有可无的态度的转变。她欣慰又担忧的抱紧爱人。  
接着，她说：“杰洛特，我必须告诉你另外一件事，关于献祭仪式……”

在欢迎客人的晚宴上，尼德霍格听到十五年的约定，倒是也没反对，对一条龙来说，这只是一眨眼的功夫。  
当晚宴结束，黑龙走进了猎魔人的房间。  
杰洛特问：“阁下有什么事吗？”  
尼德霍格懒懒地说：“我以为你们会更急切的。”  
叶奈法顿时脸色苍白。  
杰洛特说：“今晚就进行仪式吗？”  
尼德霍格朝叶奈法说：“术士，你要留下来看？”  
叶奈法亲了亲杰洛特的脸颊，她难受极了，杰洛特看向了叶奈法的紫色眼眸，里面有矛盾痛苦以及难堪。他安抚地亲了亲叶奈法的额头：“叶，离开这儿。”  
叶奈法离开的时候关上了门，她逃走了。捧着琴蹑手蹑脚贴在走廊上的诗人想要跟她打招呼，又觉得气氛不对，还是放弃了。  
房间里，尼德霍格朝杰洛特抬起他高傲地下颌。  
杰洛特紧绷着嘴角，他感觉到了侮辱，但黑龙只是走过来，靠近他的鼻尖，并撩起他的银发：“我会尽可能简短，对着你那张杀气腾腾又冷冰冰的脸。这不让我享受。”  
接着，他不满意的挑眉：“为什么有夜魔崽子的臭味儿？”  
杰洛特认为没必要跟一条龙解释，他拉开自己的腰带，坦然地把自己脱光。  
那苍白，健壮，又满是伤疤的裸体出现在龙的面前。  
尼德霍格静静的看着他，然后命令：“到床上去，分开腿。向我展示它。”  
猎魔人本也跟龙的想法一致，假如这是个粗俗的令人难堪的仪式，那么彼此应该配合着尽量简短的完成。  
他没有表达异议，温顺的坐在床沿，分开了他的长腿，健硕丰满的大腿肌肉紧绷着，中间是银色的乱蓬蓬的耻毛，他软垂着的阴茎顺手搭在小腹上，就算完全不勃起，也依然十分有分量感，在本来应该有阴囊的地方，多了一道细小湿润的缝隙，颜色鲜艳的肉瓣标记出秘密入口。这不应该出现在一个男性人类的身上，但却又非常和谐安放于那银色的耻毛中间，显得比长在一个少女身上更加淫秽。  
黑龙已经五十年没有用人类的身体寻欢作乐了，以为自己会忘记怎样用这具身躯勃起，但看到那精致小巧的阴户的时候，他硬了，想起了遗忘的一切。  
杰洛特张着腿，用手指掰开股间，让肉花张出一条黑色的幽深缝隙，自暴自弃地说：“已经准备好了。你可以直接进来。”  
龙走到床前，尼德霍格手指修长，爪子化为了黑色的指甲，看起来有点像恶魔，但他不算邪恶阵营，相反的，在龙族里他脾气算是友善，不轻易杀人。  
他的两根手指戳进了那个柔软湿润的地方，猎魔人忍耐自己反抗的意图，保持张着腿的姿势，承受龙的爱抚。  
尼德霍格转动手指，用指腹感觉阴户里头的湿润和柔软。  
猎魔人的苍白皮肤总让人觉得他们性冷淡而且体温也不高，但很显然，杰洛特的体内是热的，他的阴户温顺湿润，软肉夹着他伸进去的手指，就像是在暗示它们也会很好的服侍插进来的阳具。  
“你说过会尽可能简短。”猎魔人喉咙沙哑，深呼吸来平复自己正在遭遇的羞辱。  
尼德霍格说：“等不及了吗，猎魔人？”  
杰洛特只能闭嘴。  
下一刻，他被推进床单里。尼德霍格浑身的黑色皮甲突然消失了，他也同样裸露出身体。  
这是龙选择的外貌，现在跪在杰洛特腿间的是一个身材匀称，肌肉线条紧致漂亮的躯体，和所有猎魔人一样苍白，看起来身经百战，身上还有一些伤疤，脸上也有一道，装成猎魔人的龙既陌生又熟悉，杰洛特有种怪异的，跟同僚上床的尴尬感觉。  
但龙的威压始终存在，所以杰洛特也依然很老实，  
尼德霍格的脸接近，亲吻猎魔人丰满的下唇的时候，杰洛特下意识的避开了。  
龙不太高兴，他坚持亲吻人类，把舌头强硬的伸进了杰洛特的嘴里，和他的舌头嬉戏，对龙来说这是交配行为的一部分，他们跟夜魔一样喜欢深切的舌吻，杰洛特无权表示抗议。  
尼德霍格抚摸杰洛特丰满的胸，结实的小腹，不怎么专心的揉了揉他摆在小腹上的肉棒，玩弄他身上的绒毛，人类的身躯开始出汗，体温上升了，尼德霍格吮吸那不情愿的舌头，吩咐道：“我想看你玩弄自己，用手指。”  
杰洛特望着龙：“阁下，这不是做爱。”  
尼德霍格低头咬了咬猎魔人健壮，毛茸茸的左胸，漫不经心地继续下命令：“用你的手指玩弄自己，把水肏出来，接着垦求我操你。礼貌一点。”  
他居高临下的看着人类，腹肌结实，乳头是淡紫色的，耻毛是浓密的黑色，粗壮的暗红色的阳具半勃起着，往上翘，龙变化出的阳具难以避免的带着龙族的少许特征，阳具直径异常饱满，有一圈突出的肉刺，倒着长。由于还没有充分勃起，倒刺紧贴在阳具上。  
龙说：“你必须足够湿润，尽可能让我射多一点，你就能得到更多的能量。”  
杰洛特意识到他确实无权反对龙的要求，这不是做爱，他只能像个娼妇那样对一条龙张开腿，在龙的审视下，杰洛特被迫搔弄肉壁，直到饥渴的感觉从深处涌出，淫液从秘道中不断流出来，里头则有规律的收缩着，情欲充分泛滥，猎魔人呼吸急促，眼底红润，乳头挺着，阳具硬梆梆顶在小腹上，尼德霍格命令猎魔人背对他跪起来，撅起屁股，自己扒开紧致丰满的臀肉，露出被玩弄得红肿潮湿的阴户。  
龙欣赏了片刻，才扶着自己阳具从背后位插了进去，这是龙觉得舒服合适的姿势。  
当龙完全插进去之后，他伏在杰洛特宽厚结实的脊背上，听着猎魔人那隐忍的喘息，感觉到了柔软的肉洞带给他的满足，他阳具上的倒刺妥帖的被肉道握住，抽插很艰难，挪动带来销魂的快感。他试着全部抽出来，粘液被从阴户里刮出，滴到了床单上。  
猎魔人并没有因为那些软刺而惨叫，猎魔人惯于疼痛，惯于忍耐，杰洛特更紧的夹吸，急促的呼吸，却一言不发。  
在龙再次捅进去，抵到最深的时候，杰洛特保证自己的跪姿，轻微颤抖了一下。假如现在尼德霍格还是原来的龙形态，他会甩一甩他的龙尾表示满意。  
青年坚实的大腿拍打猎魔人屁股的声音在卧室里不绝于耳，激烈而富有节奏感，夹杂着咕吱咕吱的水声，或者这已经很接近人类的做爱了，尼德霍格咬着杰洛特的肩膀，吩咐道：“杰洛特，你可以叫出来，我允许你。”  
杰洛特没有叫。


	15. Chapter 15

本帖最后由 路过的AI 于 2020-1-31 22:57 编辑

part 15

把代表着自然之力的龙的精液直接射进阴户，虽然粗野了点，但确实是最快最简短的仪式，何况这个子宫上已经有了现成的魔法回路刻印，黑龙不需要额外的手续就能帮到自己的命运之子。  
他很高兴这同时带给了他交配的快感。  
他甚至在射完之后还关心起猎魔人有没有得到满足，根据他对人类的了解，假如那硬邦邦的阳具情不自禁的喷射出来，而他能感觉到内壁高潮的痉挛，那么代表着杰洛特也很爽。  
黑龙希望猎魔人叫喊，可是直到尾声阶段，猎魔人才稍微给了一点反应，杰洛特浑身都是晶亮的汗水，皮肤摸起来很滑腻，他沙哑着喉咙乞求黑龙的抽插再慢一点，永不疲惫的节奏确实令人类难以承受。接着，他又恳求龙的插入不要太深，倒着长的肉刺往外抽的时候太刺激了。  
事实上，杰洛特认为若不是他在过程中拼命收缩阴户，整个阴道都要被粗壮而野蛮的龙茎扯出来。  
黑龙听了一阵人类的抱怨，自觉理亏。但还是认为插深一点没错。射到【圣杯】里头才是正确做法，要不然就像那些漫不经心的夜魔崽子那样。他在第一次插入的时候就把夜魔的粉色精液给刮了出来，这些原始物种的精液被转化为能量需要时间，是前一晚的献祭，黑龙懒得问猎魔人发生了什么，或者这就是为什么命运之子着床挺快的缘故。  
第一次射精的时候龙出于责任感，顶开了圣杯脆弱的入口，让精液填满了那浅浅的梨形内部空间，随着孩子的胀大，这个空间会变大的，而龙则会考虑容量来射进恰当的分量。  
猎魔人浑身发颤，想要躲避这可怕的射入，但龙一把攥住了猎魔人凌乱的银发往后扯，同时挺腰，于是白狼就只能乖乖的撅起了屁股承受。  
黑龙过了会儿才拔出来，肉刺上没有血迹，但那被过度使用的阴户彻底红肿了，往外翻着，由于遭到肉刺的反复摩擦，肉瓣内侧变成了嫣红色，呈现出松弛的半个银币大小的开口。黑龙伸手指进去，发现里头弹性依旧，猎魔人正努力夹紧，他说：“你得确保精液留在里头。”  
杰洛特没理他，合拢腿，背对他侧躺着，枕着胳膊，出神的看着壁炉里的火光。人类浑身被汗水打湿，犹如涂着一层油脂，银发凌乱的贴在脖子上，他的大腿根沾着些紫色的龙精，和体毛黏糊在一起，而早先掉在床单上夜魔精液已经变干。膝盖和大腿后侧也有些淤痕。  
黑龙沉默的盯了猎魔人健硕的背影看了一会儿，生硬地说：“流出来了。”  
他没有穿上衣服，反而靠近猎魔人，用膝盖顶开他的腿。杰洛特烦躁地抵抗尼德霍格的骚扰，龙则握住他的腿，从正面再次操了进去。  
“堵上比较好。”龙说。  
尼德霍格怀疑自己或许有点报复心理，借题发挥，因为猎魔人反抗了意外律，他明显不想把孩子给他，但正因为如此，他积极的希望孩子尽快长大。他堵住猎魔人的圣杯，不让自己的献祭溢出来的时候，抚摸着猎魔人尚平坦而块垒分明的小腹，在猎魔人耳边念诵着龙族给龙蛋的祝福咒语。这时候，白狼已经昏昏沉沉快要睡着了。  
与此同时，湖面上的雨敲打城堡的窗户。诗人在走廊上看着雨水和灰暗的湖面，叮叮咚咚弹着他的琴，他知道一墙之隔正在发生什么，也知道失意的术士正在房间里哭泣。  
他想要写点儿温馨的富有安慰作用的歌，歌颂猎魔人伟大的牺牲，或者用哀婉的口吻诉说这对有情人的磨难。但最后诗人脑子里浮现的依然只是那香艳而下流的画面，  
白狼在梦中的诗篇里张开腿，露出了叶奈法赠予的淫荡的宝物，杰洛特那银色发丝缠在床单上。沙哑而磁性的呻吟像是雨点，淅淅沥沥打在诗人心头，在诗篇歌颂的幻境中，一头黑色的龙正肏干着杰洛特，覆盖在那苍白的肉体上。漂亮的猎魔人浑身颤抖，高潮迭起。丹德里恩情不自禁的把那淫荡的献祭完全勾勒出来，连同韵脚和旋律都近在喉头，当然诗人首先得考虑叶奈法的愤怒和他自己的嫉妒，他或者还是闭嘴比较好。


	16. Chapter 16

尼德霍格连续三天晚上都在杰洛特的房间度过，而第四天，半夜里，叶奈法被杰洛特吻醒。  
杰洛特吻了她半干的泪痕，爱怜的看着她，手指抚摸她的乳房，轻轻的揉弄，在她耳边低声恳求她再次施展魔法，变出那为他受孕的阳具。  
叶奈法搂住杰洛特：“你希望我爱你，杰洛特？”  
白狼吮吸叶奈法柔然的嘴唇：“当尼德霍格插进来的时候，我心中想的只有你，叶。我希望我的饥渴由你来平复，而不是一头想要夺走我孩子的龙。”  
叶奈法理解他的感觉，尽管在之前，杰洛特的情话会是【用他粗壮的肉棒为他尊贵的女士鞠躬尽瘁直到他再也无法硬起。】猎魔人在床上总是很俏皮，而现在，杰洛特被新的情欲折磨，他坦率的跟爱人诉说他饥渴的甬道正想念她。  
叶奈法被爱人的主动求欢感动，忘记了之前那复杂而折磨的悲伤心情，她面颊晕红，盯着杰洛特的金色双眸，纤纤玉指抚摸下白狼毛茸茸的腹股沟，迫不及待往他半硬的阳具后面探寻，杰洛特主动的分开腿，让叶奈法摸他湿润的阴户，那里已经承受了尼德霍格大半夜的抽插，被龙精射满，但杰洛特的高潮只带给他更多的渴望，他想拥有爱人。于是他偷偷离开沉睡的龙，来到了叶奈法身边。  
叶奈法的魔法不能持续太长时间，不像龙那样可以长时间的变幻形态，她的肉棒在满足了白狼两次之后就消失无踪了，杰洛特接着开始回报爱人，他吻着叶奈法的乳房，把依然硬着的阳具插进了爱人的秘壶，叶奈法的花园丰泽而饱满，杰洛特很快就缴械了，他暂时想起了作为男人的快乐，很满足的搂着叶奈法，女术士则挽起一边的长发，说：“还要继续吗？杰洛特。”杰洛特正在贤者时间，他没法很快硬起来，哪怕是猎魔人这样的特殊体质。  
女术士则打消了他的顾虑，她完美无瑕的长腿插在猎魔人健硕的大腿中间，用自己的花园熟练地摩擦起杰洛特的秘花。两朵柔软的花朵互相研磨，杰洛特的精液和龙的精液混合着蜜汁，在花瓣中间来回滑动，带来了更多的刺激，无论是触感上还是心理上。  
杰洛特情不自禁的喊了出来：“哦，叶，停下！”  
“杰洛特，你喜欢这样，你的屁股在跟着我摇动。”叶奈法露出了在床上坏心眼的一面，她纤细的手指摩挲杰洛特饱满的下颌，“杰洛特。不要因为欢愉而害羞。”  
杰洛特的金色眼眸被快感所涣散，他低声说：“我爱你。”  
当尼德霍格裸着身体出现在叶奈法的卧室门口，打算寻找他跑掉的仪式对象，他看到这对情侣事后互相依偎并睡着了。  
龙顿时索然无味起来，他离开了卧室门口，在走廊遇到了喝得醉醺醺的诗人。  
诗人看到他的时候，尼德霍格已经把那身黑色皮甲穿了起来，他坐在诗人身边。  
“我过几天再回来。我想到了一件礼物，可以代替我。这样我就可以去做点其他的事情了。”龙说。  
诗人横了他一眼，不知道这条龙又发什么神经。  
留下口信之后，黑龙变回原形，从塔楼尖顶上飞走了。  
诗人朝它挥手道别，打了个酒嗝。

三天之后，黑龙没有回来，叶奈法开始担心。  
丹德里恩说：“或者是被什么事儿缠住了。”  
叶奈法说：“我本来想说，它不回来才好，可是……”  
可是，没有龙精，孩子的命运也就未卜。  
杰洛特坐在窗户边，试用他的法印，依然没反应，他感觉到自己支离破碎的刻印暂时聚集不起力量来了，他开始恶心反胃，时不时就呕吐一下，接着是突如其来的眩晕，叶奈法给了杰洛特一点草药安抚他身体的不适。  
“它好像没有长大，但持续的影响你的肉体。”叶奈法说，“我得想想办法。”  
她说完这件事之后，从法阵传送走了，杰洛特等了两天，开始有些担心。  
丹德里恩说：“我好像偷听到了一点她们在镜子里的谈话内容。”  
杰洛特问：“所以你知道她去哪儿了？”  
丹德里恩说：“很可能是尼佛伽德那儿，我敢说叶奈法得到了什么有趣的信息，好像是某种特别的植物，但她又不希望你跟着一起去冒险，所以自己去了。还不告诉你行踪。话说你现在是不是不能用法术了？”  
杰洛特拧着眉毛：“暂时的。我会恢复身手，等孩子出生之后。”  
诗人偷瞄猎魔人平坦的小腹：“是啊，可是假如九个月里龙和叶奈法都不回来呢?会不会就一直……这样，但是虚弱。”  
杰洛特开始严肃的考虑这种可能性，他的性格不适合等待让别人解决他的问题，他翻找叶奈法的书房，找到了游历笔记，关于生命魔法他不在行，但或许能够找到另外一个许愿瓶，界灵的力量可以一劳永逸的让孩子安然诞生。上一次他只是运气不太好，浪费了愿望。但这次就不会了。


	17. Chapter 17

“我按照传统，要求意外律……”  
“不！你不能！”  
杰洛特从梦中惊醒，他的梦中充满了狂乱的预言和往昔的碎片幻影，雌狮绝望地怒斥，冰冷雪地上的尸体。森林中奔跑的仓皇人影……未来和过去交织。  
他下意识地摸了摸剑柄，伦芙芮的徽章还在，那是一个警惕，提醒他永远不要蔑视命运。  
他曾经漫不经心的对待那些选择。现在轮到他继续选择了，他必须找到许愿瓶，在他无法说出来的私心中，他认为三个愿望能够帮助他摆脱龙的索取。  
虽然界灵变为黑暗生物之后，会恶意的曲解愿望，但假如是无害的愿望，并且履行释放它的承诺，事情应该可以如愿。  
身边的诗人察觉到了动静，翻了个身，揉了揉眼：“杰洛特，你失眠吗？”  
杰洛特看了看周围的雾气：“有什么东西在跟着我们。”  
诗人说：“我怎么没发现？”  
就像女人在怀孕的时候容易疑神疑鬼那样，猎魔人怀了孕，也一定会更加神经质。这是杰洛特的想法，他现在已经充分了解了一个孩子能带给孕育它的人类血亲多么大的肉体负担，猎魔人毋庸置疑的经受过常人难以想象的痛苦试炼，白狼却依然败给了那种时不时的恶心和呕吐。  
游吟诗人走南闯北，很了解女性的妊娠，他解释说这就叫孕吐，术士们认为，这是由于一个生命与另外一个生命刚联系在一起的排斥反应。在孩子长大一些之后就会停止。  
游吟诗人自告奋勇陪着实力削弱的猎魔人出门，【保护怀孕的杰洛特】令诗人的男子气概有了用武之地。杰洛特在经历了这番折腾之后，就很难想象自己揣着那累赘的肚子在荒野上猎杀妖魔了，他决定认怂，跟丹德里恩结个伴，找到了界灵就立刻回去等待生产，鬼知道这该死的过程中间还有哪些他需要忍耐的。诗人笑嘻嘻的说：“还有很多，现在我怕吓到你，而且，无论是猎魔人还是男人，怀孕的时候会有什么，或者没有什么，那都是不一定的事儿。”说罢甚至还露出了兴奋的表情盯着他的胸看。杰洛特一点都不想问他在想什么。  
在游历笔记中，特丽丝向叶奈法提过一个洞穴，在艾尔兰德附近。  
绝望洞穴深处有术士封印的精灵。  
已经很接近他想要的东西了，但谁都没有验证过这个传闻，毕竟那里是梅里泰利神殿的势力范围。哪怕是术士也不能肆无忌惮的。何况那儿还有【讨厌的公爵大人】和傲慢的白蔷薇骑士团。这些家伙杰洛特真是完全不想照面。  
而杰洛特在进入这块土地开始夜不能眠，他觉得这也是一个征兆，当他察觉附近有界灵的时候，他身上的神秘天赋术士血脉会给予启示。  
在进入艾尔兰得之后，因为他不受欢迎的猎魔人身份以及跟当地领主的过节，他选择穿上斗篷，盖住脸和装备，丹德里恩跟他分头行动去打探情报。  
“绝望洞穴？ 确实就在城堡西面，但是……那里本来就是诅咒之地，最近刚刚被什么闯入了，公爵心神不宁，派了骑士封锁，禁止任何人接近。”在当地的酒馆里找到的情报是这么说的。  
杰洛特可没有办法得到公爵的特许通行证，他只能偷偷的潜入。  
丹德里恩这次显得比较勇敢，主动现身去引开了守卫的注意，在诗人插科打诨的档口，杰洛特得以顺利的摸进了洞穴。  
靠着猎魔人的直觉，他避开了危险地带和死路，顺利的找到了巫师做过标记的藏宝洞。  
这里似乎来过龙之类的怪物，封印被冲破，遭到了洗劫，剩下的财宝古董不分高低贵贱四面散落，很多都掉进了洞穴的水池里，似乎那个东西并不是为了许愿瓶来的，而是为了搞破坏。  
杰洛特只能把剑背回背上，靠着双手捞起那些浸在水里的残骸，看看自己是否能侥幸寻得自己想要的。


	18. Chapter 18

“我按照传统，要求意外律……”  
“不！你不能！”  
杰洛特从梦中惊醒，他的梦中充满了狂乱的预言和往昔的碎片幻影，雌狮绝望地怒斥，冰冷雪地上的尸体。森林中奔跑的仓皇人影……未来和过去交织。  
他下意识地摸了摸剑柄，伦芙芮的徽章还在，那是一个警惕，提醒他永远不要蔑视命运。  
他曾经漫不经心的对待那些选择。现在轮到他继续选择了，他必须找到许愿瓶，在他无法说出来的私心中，他认为三个愿望能够帮助他摆脱龙的索取。  
虽然界灵变为黑暗生物之后，会恶意的曲解愿望，但假如是无害的愿望，并且履行释放它的承诺，事情应该可以如愿。  
身边的诗人察觉到了动静，翻了个身，揉了揉眼：“杰洛特，你失眠吗？”  
杰洛特看了看周围的雾气：“有什么东西在跟着我们。”  
诗人说：“我怎么没发现？”  
就像女人在怀孕的时候容易疑神疑鬼那样，猎魔人怀了孕，也一定会更加神经质。这是杰洛特的想法，他现在已经充分了解了一个孩子能带给孕育它的人类血亲多么大的肉体负担，猎魔人毋庸置疑的经受过常人难以想象的痛苦试炼，白狼却依然败给了那种时不时的恶心和呕吐。  
游吟诗人走南闯北，很了解女性的妊娠，他解释说这就叫孕吐，术士们认为，这是由于一个生命与另外一个生命刚联系在一起的排斥反应。在孩子长大一些之后就会停止。  
游吟诗人自告奋勇陪着实力削弱的猎魔人出门，【保护怀孕的杰洛特】令诗人的男子气概有了用武之地。杰洛特在经历了这番折腾之后，就很难想象自己揣着那累赘的肚子在荒野上猎杀妖魔了，他决定认怂，跟丹德里恩结个伴，找到了界灵就立刻回去等待生产，鬼知道这该死的过程中间还有哪些他需要忍耐的。诗人笑嘻嘻的说：“还有很多，现在我怕吓到你，而且，无论是猎魔人还是男人，怀孕的时候会有什么，或者没有什么，那都是不一定的事儿。”说罢甚至还露出了兴奋的表情盯着他的胸看。杰洛特一点都不想问他在想什么。  
在游历笔记中，特丽丝向叶奈法提过一个洞穴，在艾尔兰德附近。  
绝望洞穴深处有术士封印的精灵。  
已经很接近他想要的东西了，但谁都没有验证过这个传闻，毕竟那里是梅里泰利神殿的势力范围。哪怕是术士也不能肆无忌惮的。何况那儿还有【讨厌的公爵大人】和傲慢的白蔷薇骑士团。这些家伙杰洛特真是完全不想照面。  
而杰洛特在进入这块土地开始夜不能眠，他觉得这也是一个征兆，当他察觉附近有界灵的时候，他身上的神秘天赋术士血脉会给予启示。  
在进入艾尔兰得之后，因为他不受欢迎的猎魔人身份以及跟当地领主的过节，他选择穿上斗篷，盖住脸和装备，丹德里恩跟他分头行动去打探情报。  
“绝望洞穴？ 确实就在城堡西面，但是……那里本来就是诅咒之地，最近刚刚被什么闯入了，公爵心神不宁，派了骑士封锁，禁止任何人接近。”在当地的酒馆里找到的情报是这么说的。  
杰洛特可没有办法得到公爵的特许通行证，他只能偷偷的潜入。  
丹德里恩这次显得比较勇敢，主动现身去引开了守卫的注意，在诗人插科打诨的档口，杰洛特得以顺利的摸进了洞穴。  
靠着猎魔人的直觉，他避开了危险地带和死路，顺利的找到了巫师做过标记的藏宝洞。  
这里似乎来过龙之类的怪物，封印被冲破，遭到了洗劫，剩下的财宝古董不分高低贵贱四面散落，很多都掉进了洞穴的水池里，似乎那个东西并不是为了许愿瓶来的，而是为了搞破坏。  
杰洛特只能把剑背回背上，靠着双手捞起那些浸在水里的残骸，看看自己是否能侥幸寻得自己想要的。  
杰洛特不知是不是自己的运气比较好，很快他就摸到了一个像是瓶子的东西，接着他把它拿到水面上，却失望的发现这只是一个没有塞的陶瓶，瓶子上还刻着花纹。  
杰洛特抚摸花纹，那不是关于界灵的封印，可也还是魔法符文。通常用来关押人造的魔法生物——当他摸到最后一圈文字的时候，突然意识到了那行字的内容，并迅速从水塘里跳了出来，但已经晚了，猎魔人浸在水里的小腿上被突然缠住。  
猎魔人来不及看清楚就被拖进了及膝盖的水中，感觉更巨大，黏滑，柔软的东西缠上了他的身躯。  
猎魔人手里还拿着那个已经空了的陶瓶，他现在知道已经有东西出来了。  
那东西长得很像是章鱼，紫红色，腕足多到恶心地步，有的粗壮有的细小，全部挂在一坨巨大的身躯上，怪物黏滑的腕足附在杰洛特的小臂上，往上卷，抱住了整个手臂，并钻进了杰洛特的皮甲，很快，皮甲接口发出纷纷的闷响，断裂开来，杰洛特被拖到水里，杰洛特在水里努力摸索搭扣崩断之后掉落的银剑，却摸不到。他还是保持着冷静，直到有一根湿滑的触手突然往上钻进了他的裤腰。  
他努力扭动身体摆脱，皮甲被彻底掀开，布料的撕扯声不绝于耳，杰洛特发现这玩意儿腕足并不啃吃他的皮肉，却到处梭巡，从裤腰一直往里伸，最后裹住了他的大腿根，接着，一根触手在他双腿间滑过，顶在他的阴户上，似乎是瞬间察觉到了什么，尖端不打招呼就往湿润温暖的入口钻去。  
杰洛特大吃一惊地喊着：“不！”  
当他喊出不的时候，一根触手趁机从背后缠上来，钻入了猎魔人张开的口里，所幸的是，他们对鼻孔倒是兴趣缺乏，杰洛特努力要把触手从嘴里吐出来，粘液却往他喉咙里灌，他发出了呜呜的闷哼。手脚都被缠住，现在他动弹不得，只能徒劳扭动。  
“这究竟他妈是什么变态的怪物！”猎魔人内心咒骂，那些淫秽的缠绕还在继续，猎魔人终于确认自己不是多心了，这怪物不是想吃人，更像——专门用来满足恶劣的淫欲的。  
想起自己摸到的封印符文，杰洛特开始了更糟糕的推理。  
上回来这里的时候，他听说公爵夫人向女祭司讨要春药。不出意外，那位可敬的公爵对于享乐有着非凡的热情，为了低劣的趣味，公爵或许会吩咐他的术士做点什么——接着他急吼吼的下令封锁洞穴……也许是出了点儿事故。而自己则得到了一些语焉不详的消息，冒失的闯了进来。  
当触手从他腿间找到了两个绝妙的洞穴，并双管齐下的开始探索的时候，猎魔人的金色眼瞳收缩，猛烈的挣扎起来，胸腔中爆发出闷声的咳呛。  
杰洛特快要气疯了，他为何会陷入这种处境？这是神灵的戏弄吗？  
他敏感而多汁的阴户正被冰冷的触手戳入，那些怪物的肉足纤细灵活的顶端慢慢的往里伸，逐渐变粗，湿润温暖的阴道和紧致干燥的直肠，都让怪物感到惬意，它被造出来就是给人类取乐的，恪尽职守寻找着人类温暖的身躯，挑逗生殖器官和黏膜。怪物仅有的智力就是用来不伤人命的前提下尽可能的困住人类，给予强迫的性高潮。当然，在秘密的派对行，难免会因为太兴奋而场面失控，弄死几个妓女或者娈童，公爵不会太在乎的。  
若不是猎魔人的身体跟凡人有些不同，或者体温更低，这怪物从他进来就会出来【服务】了，而不是等猎魔人在那儿晃了好一阵才出来。


	19. Chapter 19

在抓住了猎物之后，这魔法做成的怪物开始从肉红色变成了紫红色。腕足从诡异的水塘里吸取了足够水分，变得更加肉欲而饱满。  
在公爵淫乐的宴席上，灯火通明中，这场面或者会极为诱人。然而在幽暗的洞穴里，没人能欣赏到。  
触手撕扯掉所有的障碍物之后，在猎魔人苍白的裸体上滑动，灵巧且放肆，划过饱满的胸膛的时候包裹住，腕足的吸盘吸吮着细小坚硬的乳头，几乎所有的触手都围绕着唯一的猎物，舔舐赤裸的皮肤，勾缠他所有突出的部分，侵犯他所有凹陷的部分。手指，耳朵，嘴巴，乳头，还有冠状沟，尿孔，或者腋窝和腹股沟。杰洛特的阳具被包裹住，蠕动的肉块挤压肉棒，让它充血，猎魔人的性欲很强，肉棒总能叫女士们满意，在被这般猛烈的挑逗之后，杰洛特虽然很抗拒，却硬得流水，触手尖端熟稔的在男人张开的精孔上往里钻，堵住了尿道。  
在包裹胸口的地方，触手稍微松了松劲儿，没有勒紧猎魔人的肋骨，给了人类大口呼吸的空档，但是依然有一根粗大的触手撑开他的牙关，堵住他的喉咙，在口腔里肆意蠕动，杰洛特在干呕和极力呼吸中挣扎，他吞下的液体黏滑腥臭，就像是被迫口交之后吞入了精液。  
他想起了自己服侍尼德霍格阳具的时候，黑龙射在他嘴里，建议他咽下去，他听从了，龙随后满不在乎的继续跟人类舌吻，带着点倒刺的舌头搅动并吮吸，因此杰洛特不觉得尼德霍格是在刻意羞辱人类，仅仅是龙族糟糕的交配习性。  
事实上此刻就算猎魔人的嘴巴空闲着，他喊叫也只能被石壁听到。  
猎魔人被怪物簇拥，健硕的大腿从根部被缠绕着三四圈触手，并往外强行的掰开，强迫着袒露出洞口和肉棒。苍白的下半身被抬起到了半空，就像是远古邪神得到的祭品。  
杰洛特无可奈何的保持那淫亵的姿势，肌肉绷得几乎能听到声响，却挣不过怪物的摆弄。他的屁股在半空中迎接着那些过度的艹弄，残酷又勤勉的抽插既没有征求他的同意，也没有安抚休息。  
杰洛特认为怪物正在变热，或者因为自己的体温在升高至于把那正黏在身上的肉块都捂热了。  
插进了阴户的触手数量变得更多了，三四根腕足互相挨挤着钻到了里头，有些先进去，有些因为粗硕的后端而卡在了出口，它们就这么互相重叠塞满了整个阴道，把阴唇撑得几乎要撕裂。却在疼痛的前夕适可而止。开始包裹那颗细小，被翻出来的肉珠。四五只腕足挨挤着争先恐后的往里钻，有一根进入肉道最深，已经用细小的前端探进富有弹性的宫口，被龙的祝福魔法保护着的胚胎占据了子宫，触手畏惧于这股祝福的力量，恹恹的堵在宫颈前，不甘心的顶弄那富有弹性的厚实的小口，被从里头不断溢出的淫液浇灌。杰洛特绷紧了腹肌，他能感受那腕足深入到了什么地方，他想起了那圣杯中的脆弱生命，害怕又担心。但接着他就恍惚起来，敏感的小穴中被塞得满满的，快感连绵不绝永不止歇，虽然被怪物侵犯十分屈辱且恶心，但肉道本身满意于这过度的淫弄，不由自主吸夹着那滑腻腻的肉足。  
猎魔人的直肠也遭遇了侵犯，几乎像是成年人小臂粗细的触手，赶开其他那些更细小的，借助自带的粘液强行进去了，顶端消失于猎魔人紧而翘的屁股中间那条深邃的缝隙里，在里头蠕动，翻搅，塞满，几乎要达到结肠，结实的臀部肌肉纵然夹得再紧，对此侵犯也毫无反抗之力。正当杰洛特认为这就是全部的时候，围绕那只大触手，小一些的触手回过神，开始从缝隙里塞进去，它们不安分的扭来扭去。因为杰洛特多出来的子宫，阴道和肠道只有一层薄薄的肉膜隔着，浑身钢铁一般有力的肌肉无用武之地，无法保护那两个柔嫩脆弱的地方，这强迫给予的内部高潮不像射精高潮那么短暂，在触手不停歇的奸淫下，猎魔人的阴道痉挛抽搐，直到再也没力气迎合以及反抗，肛门也松软了，被色欲化为实质的肉足们随意戏弄而毫无反应。  
触手抽出来的时候，将那些松懈的肠壁以及媚肉拽出了体外，插入的时候再把它们塞回肉腔去。  
杰洛特双眼目光涣散，承受着过度的性快感。他甚至顾不上注意插在精孔中的那根触手已经钻到了尿道尽头，他硬邦邦的肉棒现在无论尿液还是精液都不可能再漏出，他的排泄彻底被控住。  
怪物抽插了一阵后，可能是某种预先设定好的下流程序，肉足自觉的把两个洞口往外拉扯开，仿佛是要拿给谁欣赏。  
肉足上的粘液混合着受到刺激而疯狂分泌的淫液肠液，在肉足引导下，从洞里漏出来，滴落在地上那摊水里，本来到小腿的池塘被怪物吸收为体液，怪物体积变大后，只剩浅浅的一小滩。  
杰洛特从自己的腿间往下望，看到他的银剑就躺在那滩水中，他下体滴落的淫水掉下去，荡漾起波纹，模糊了银剑的影子，滴滴答答的水声非常清晰。  
武器触手可及，又十分遥远。  
猎魔人在前后的肉体高潮里提醒自己不要失去意识，他必须拿到银剑，才有机会脱困。要不然，或许被奸污到体力耗尽或者精神崩溃，便真的会死在这里，并且死得非常难看。  
【杰洛特，身手变慢就会死亡。】  
【随时都会殒命，因此请及时行乐。】  
【猎魔人，遵守意外律，反抗命运，你的遭遇只会更加凄惨。】  
杰洛特睁开金色的眸子，他朝着银剑勉力地伸出手，而触手转拧着，把他的手臂扣住。


	20. Chapter 20

PART 20

两个骑士走进洞，手里拿着火把，他们披猩红色披风，左肩有白玫瑰徽记。

在他们的脖子上都挂着保护不被魔法伤害的挂坠，而当他们战战兢兢忐忑不安的进入最深处的【实验室】的时候，他们看到了一地狼藉的，半融化的怪物尸体。

泰勒斯先松了口气，希沃德亲王虽然厌恶猎魔人，但对于巫术倒是并不抗拒，巫师在制作魔法生物的过程中遇到了意外，之后则为了清理现场而把这个洞穴列为了禁地。

但今晚，有人好像闯入了，而看起来，闯入者至少帮他们把亲王最为头疼烂摊子收拾了。

泰勒斯突然在那堆黏糊糊的是尸体中间看到一只手臂。他低呼了一声，接着在火把光亮下，他们都看到了那条赤裸的手臂中攥着的银剑，银剑就插在那怪物的身体里，毕竟是魔法生物，银剑的伤害是腐蚀性的，而且看样子很熟悉怪物的要害位置，因此才能利用一把剑就让怪物失去了行动力。

这只“魅魔”还在抽搐，触手痛苦的，反射性的扭动。那个杀了它的人类被压在下面。似乎是精疲力竭，没法挣脱。

法尔维克一脸嫌弃地踢开那些肉足触手，让手臂露出更多。赤裸的手臂上满是粘液，还有一些旧伤，以及触手勒出的红痕。非常苍白，苍白到有点像死人。

但法尔维克感觉那握着剑的手还紧紧握着剑柄——这个男人，没有死。

泰勒斯也发现了这个事实，他纡尊降贵的把火把插在一边，开始翻开怪物的肉足，把这个可怜虫以及犯禁的家伙挖出来。当怪物的肉堆被他扒开，一具健硕，满是伤痕，苍白的男人裸体就露出了上半身。他的银白色头发黏糊糊湿漉漉，身上还缠着一些触手，不过都已经失去了活力，他那张英俊的脸即使在昏迷中都紧紧蹙着眉头。

“天哪，看看，这是什么?天杀的猎魔人！”法尔维克发出仿佛见到吸血妖鸟的嚎叫。

而泰勒斯下意识觉得自己脸颊上的伤疤在抽搐，尽管那伤疤已经愈合了。

怎么也没想到还能见到利维亚的杰洛特，或者这就是天理循环，之前白狼羞辱了他，还给他留下了耻辱的伤疤，现如今呢？哦，他躺在怪物尸体里，像条死狗。

他先是蹲下来按了按白狼的脖子，发现了脉搏和体温，接着泰勒斯继续费力气扒开那些触手，原本一个高贵的骑士是不该干这些脏活的，但现在只有他们两个在场，当泰勒斯再次掀开一条触手，他看到了杰洛特的腹股沟和大腿，他刚刚拎起来的，失去了生机的肉触从那根软趴趴的肉棒里滑了出来，带出淅淅沥沥的可疑汁液，接着他又看到了那满是勒痕的大腿，以及还塞在猎魔人下体的肉足们，他停下了手。

法尔维克一直目睹更年轻的骑士干这些脏活儿，而这时候，他也不禁走过来观赏了。

真的，这简直是最奇特，怪异，并且猥亵下流的场面了

“我的天哪，红魅魔看样子好好招待了一番猎魔人，它们很相配。都是怪胎，说不定白狼被这怪物干得挺快乐。”法尔维克顿时就兴奋起来，并且啐了一口。

而泰勒斯一言不发的伸手，用他戴着着鹿皮手套的手抓住猎魔人的腿，掰开一些。从那里往外拉触手。

法克维尔发出了各种嫌恶的嘘声，但看得目不转睛。

“哦，你把它拉出来了。那下面破了吗？肠子都出来了吧？”

然而当泰勒斯把触手全部从这具毫不反抗的身体里拽出来。他们并没有看到血，只看到一堆粘液从双腿间的肉洞里流出来。

起先骑士们也觉得那红艳艳的肉洞是一个伤口，但随后跟女人有过经验的男人们自然而然的看出了那是什么。

“等等，这是什么？”虽然看出来了，但年长一点的法克维尔还是出于谨慎质问着。

泰勒斯呼吸开始急促，他气息咻咻的嘟囔：“是女人的阴户。”

他情不自禁的站起来，像是有些畏惧自己看到的场面。

在他面前是猎魔人被魅魔干得一塌糊涂的裸体，不仅被彻底的玩弄过，而且还多了一个逼。骑士的蓝眼睛里有什么东西似乎要喷出来，他的伤疤又抽搐刺痛起来，这就是杰洛特留下的，在没有出手只是躲避的情况下，让他自己的剑砍上了自己，他的脸从此有了一道耻辱的印记。

哦，白狼——他下意识摸了摸自己的疤，湿漉漉滑腻的汁液就沾到了脸上，当他转过视线，就看到自己的前辈法尔维克已经蹲下身，拉开猎魔人的腿，把带着手套的手掌伸向了那个刚被触手塞满过的地方。开始法尔维克只是塞了两根手指进去，但发现那儿已经被怪物搞得相当松垮且充满了汁液，不知出于怎样的心态，骑士把四根手指并拢，更加放肆的往里伸，透过手套，他感觉到了……是的，感觉到了那确实是个湿乎乎软绵绵富有弹性的女人才应该有的肉逼。黏滑的声音从那儿发出来。

“泰勒斯！”法尔维克声调古怪地喊着。

年轻人咬着牙说：“我听见了，是的，他还活着！”

他们彼此看了一眼，都喘着粗气并开始沉默，但似乎他们都从彼此的表情和眼神里读到了同样的恶意。

年轻骑士果断的伸靴子猛得踢开那把银剑，昏迷中的猎魔人虽然本能的握住他的武器，但这时候也无法维护他最后的尊严。

接着泰勒斯喘着粗气就站在那儿看着，法尔维克的手指还在玩弄那个脏兮兮的滑腻腻的地方，他抬起头，看着年轻的同僚：“嗨，他还活着，但这没什么关系，现在这猎魔人婊子是我们的了！”


	21. Chapter 21

PART 20

两个骑士走进洞，手里拿着火把，他们披猩红色披风，左肩有白玫瑰徽记。

在他们的脖子上都挂着保护不被魔法伤害的挂坠，而当他们战战兢兢忐忑不安的进入最深处的【实验室】的时候，他们看到了一地狼藉的，半融化的怪物尸体。

泰勒斯先松了口气，希沃德亲王虽然厌恶猎魔人，但对于巫术倒是并不抗拒，巫师在制作魔法生物的过程中遇到了意外，之后则为了清理现场而把这个洞穴列为了禁地。

但今晚，有人好像闯入了，而看起来，闯入者至少帮他们把亲王最为头疼烂摊子收拾了。

泰勒斯突然在那堆黏糊糊的是尸体中间看到一只手臂。他低呼了一声，接着在火把光亮下，他们都看到了那条赤裸的手臂中攥着的银剑，银剑就插在那怪物的身体里，毕竟是魔法生物，银剑的伤害是腐蚀性的，而且看样子很熟悉怪物的要害位置，因此才能利用一把剑就让怪物失去了行动力。

这只“魅魔”还在抽搐，触手痛苦的，反射性的扭动。那个杀了它的人类被压在下面。似乎是精疲力竭，没法挣脱。

法尔维克一脸嫌弃地踢开那些肉足触手，让手臂露出更多。赤裸的手臂上满是粘液，还有一些旧伤，以及触手勒出的红痕。非常苍白，苍白到有点像死人。

但法尔维克感觉那握着剑的手还紧紧握着剑柄——这个男人，没有死。

泰勒斯也发现了这个事实，他纡尊降贵的把火把插在一边，开始翻开怪物的肉足，把这个可怜虫以及犯禁的家伙挖出来。当怪物的肉堆被他扒开，一具健硕，满是伤痕，苍白的男人裸体就露出了上半身。他的银白色头发黏糊糊湿漉漉，身上还缠着一些触手，不过都已经失去了活力，他那张英俊的脸即使在昏迷中都紧紧蹙着眉头。

“天哪，看看，这是什么?天杀的猎魔人！”法尔维克发出仿佛见到吸血妖鸟的嚎叫。

而泰勒斯下意识觉得自己脸颊上的伤疤在抽搐，尽管那伤疤已经愈合了。

怎么也没想到还能见到利维亚的杰洛特，或者这就是天理循环，之前白狼羞辱了他，还给他留下了耻辱的伤疤，现如今呢？哦，他躺在怪物尸体里，像条死狗。

他先是蹲下来按了按白狼的脖子，发现了脉搏和体温，接着泰勒斯继续费力气扒开那些触手，原本一个高贵的骑士是不该干这些脏活的，但现在只有他们两个在场，当泰勒斯再次掀开一条触手，他看到了杰洛特的腹股沟和大腿，他刚刚拎起来的，失去了生机的肉触从那根软趴趴的肉棒里滑了出来，带出淅淅沥沥的可疑汁液，接着他又看到了那满是勒痕的大腿，以及还塞在猎魔人下体的肉足们，他停下了手。

法尔维克一直目睹更年轻的骑士干这些脏活儿，而这时候，他也不禁走过来观赏了。

真的，这简直是最奇特，怪异，并且猥亵下流的场面了

“我的天哪，红魅魔看样子好好招待了一番猎魔人，它们很相配。都是怪胎，说不定白狼被这怪物干得挺快乐。”法尔维克顿时就兴奋起来，并且啐了一口。

而泰勒斯一言不发的伸手，用他戴着着鹿皮手套的手抓住猎魔人的腿，掰开一些。从那里往外拉触手。

法克维尔发出了各种嫌恶的嘘声，但看得目不转睛。

“哦，你把它拉出来了。那下面破了吗？肠子都出来了吧？”

然而当泰勒斯把触手全部从这具毫不反抗的身体里拽出来。他们并没有看到血，只看到一堆粘液从双腿间的肉洞里流出来。

起先骑士们也觉得那红艳艳的肉洞是一个伤口，但随后跟女人有过经验的男人们自然而然的看出了那是什么。

“等等，这是什么？”虽然看出来了，但年长一点的法克维尔还是出于谨慎质问着。

泰勒斯呼吸开始急促，他气息咻咻的嘟囔：“是女人的阴户。”

他情不自禁的站起来，像是有些畏惧自己看到的场面。

在他面前是猎魔人被魅魔干得一塌糊涂的裸体，不仅被彻底的玩弄过，而且还多了一个逼。骑士的蓝眼睛里有什么东西似乎要喷出来，他的伤疤又抽搐刺痛起来，这就是杰洛特留下的，在没有出手只是躲避的情况下，让他自己的剑砍上了自己，他的脸从此有了一道耻辱的印记。

哦，白狼——他下意识摸了摸自己的疤，湿漉漉滑腻的汁液就沾到了脸上，当他转过视线，就看到自己的前辈法尔维克已经蹲下身，拉开猎魔人的腿，把带着手套的手掌伸向了那个刚被触手塞满过的地方。开始法尔维克只是塞了两根手指进去，但发现那儿已经被怪物搞得相当松垮且充满了汁液，不知出于怎样的心态，骑士把四根手指并拢，更加放肆的往里伸，透过手套，他感觉到了……是的，感觉到了那确实是个湿乎乎软绵绵富有弹性的女人才应该有的肉逼。黏滑的声音从那儿发出来。

“泰勒斯！”法尔维克声调古怪地喊着。

年轻人咬着牙说：“我听见了，是的，他还活着！”

他们彼此看了一眼，都喘着粗气并开始沉默，但似乎他们都从彼此的表情和眼神里读到了同样的恶意。

年轻骑士果断的伸靴子猛得踢开那把银剑，昏迷中的猎魔人虽然本能的握住他的武器，但这时候也无法维护他最后的尊严。

接着泰勒斯喘着粗气就站在那儿看着，法尔维克的手指还在玩弄那个脏兮兮的滑腻腻的地方，他抬起头，看着年轻的同僚：“嗨，他还活着，但这没什么关系，现在这猎魔人婊子是我们的了！”


	22. Chapter 22

艾尔兰德城堡的地牢，狱卒在栅栏另外一头偷窥里头的动静，从铁门上的窥视窗就能看到一切了。其实骑士们也没打算瞒着狱卒们，他们本来就都是一伙儿的。  
而白蔷薇们身份高贵，好多都是贵族老爷或者虽然无法继承家业但也有血统的么子，狱卒乐意给骑士们行方便，很多时候动手干脏活的都是他们。  
根据语焉不详的传闻，有个猎魔人闯进了“绝望洞穴”，那地方最近刚出了事儿。猎魔人就像蜘蛛蟑螂那样，无处不在，可也真是防不胜防，所以活该倒霉，当然，结局已经是注定的了。区别在于，这一次骑士老爷似乎想要更多的乐子。  
狱卒头儿巴里认为这也人之常情，当他接收那个银白色头发的，光着身子，体型健壮的囚犯，他都感慨于那张漂亮的脸和近乎完美，毫无赘肉的健壮身躯，心想这家伙为什么要做收钱杀怪物的猎魔人呢？或许他当个公爵夫人的男宠拿到的钱财还更多些。  
法尔维克老爷和泰勒斯老爷吩咐他洗干净囚犯，巴里说：“可是，老爷，他要是醒了或者死了？”  
法尔维克说：“他不会醒也不会死，我们让那个术士看过了，他说黎明才会醒，你放心的刷洗他，然后找个好木枷，带铁环的，结实点儿的，猎魔人可不是普通的流氓，他们比怪物还强壮。之前用来关债务人的牢房现在空出来了吗?”  
狱卒说：“是的，最近没有债务人。”  
因为债务人还清欠款总是会被释放，所以牢房相对来说没那么臭，费点钱还能有床。  
法尔维克满意的点点头然后离开，狱卒什么都不问，他惯于如此。  
狱卒的洗刷漫不经心，把手指和缠着布条的木棒伸进猎魔人的肉逼，把怪物的粘液清理出来。他认为法克维尔老爷不会愿意这些黏糊糊一团团的东西影响他的性致。  
接着狱卒习以为常的洗刷后面那个洞，有什么东西已提前替他完成了工作，这个猎魔人的后穴里除了粘液之外很干净，有点松垮，似乎因为某种激烈的肏干而没法恢复弹性。  
狱卒想，这倒是好——不然被老爷们的肉棒或者其他什么乱七八糟的东西撕开洞口反而更疼不是吗？  
见多识广的狱卒长巴里没见过哪个男囚犯长着女人的逼，但他见过骑士，收税官，各种有权玩弄囚犯的老爷们怎么行使他们的权利的。等到老爷尽兴。狱卒也有份，因此他倒是没有在洗刷的时候先来一发  
泰勒斯说：“我们得上报。”  
法尔维克：“当然会上报，但这事得绕过丹尼斯。”  
他们的团长，一个正直的矮人，如果被他知道他们抓到了杰洛特可就麻烦了。  
希沃德亲王倒是对猎魔人很厌烦，这才是他们有恃无恐的原因。  
法尔维克：“要想玩儿的尽兴得让他们一起来，我们可敬的团队都下水之后，就可以想怎样就怎样。丹尼斯不会知道。”  
两人早就达成了一致，法尔维克去报告主子，而泰勒斯则召集一下余兴活动的下水人员。  
在术士确认猎魔人情况挺好，没有被怪物弄到骨折也没内伤之后，还告诉了骑士，猎魔人的肚子里可能怀着孕。这让恶棍惊喜，肏干怀着孕的猎魔人，法尔维克和泰勒斯无法抵抗这种诱惑。他们相信他们的同袍也一样。这些人都会乐意得到免费娱乐的机会，或许有人不怎么喜欢男人的屁股，但猎魔人什么都有。  
法尔维克认为，他只要暂时能玩两天就行了。  
希沃德亲王日理万机，正沉迷一位情妇，所以要过两天等开秘密派对的时候才会有空见见被俘虏的猎魔人。在那之后会狂欢一番。宴会后处理掉白狼，显然被俘虏的猎魔人的价值仅止于此，一个很棒的怀着孕的婊子。  
泰勒斯带他们过来的时候，发现法尔维克已经在里头了。  
泰勒斯对这个前辈还是挺了解，平时这位年长的伯爵没这么急色。  
但他又很理解法尔维克的迫不及待。  
在上一次的初见时候，白狼就让两人都十分耿耿于怀。  
当时杰洛特面无表情冷淡的对应他们的驱赶。他在神殿养伤，上半身裸露着，下半身穿着一条亚麻布裤子，他的身体苍白，满是伤痕，毫无赘肉，那胀鼓鼓的饱满胸膛一侧绑着绑带，有一张英俊到令人嫉妒的脸，态度又极为傲慢。  
与此同时，泰勒斯发现自己的眼睛很难从那些绷带和他的胸膛上移开，或者还有深粉色的乳头，杰洛特因为皮肤苍白，有色素的地方颜色就很淡，而他经历生死冒险锤炼出的肌肉线条美不胜收，人鱼线延伸到了裤缝，肚脐下面的体毛颜色很浅，或许他下面的毛也是白色的。但那就看不到了。  
年轻骑士不断因此分心，以至于多年之后，再次在山洞里看到杰洛特的时候他都以为是自己淫邪的幻觉。  
然而并非幻觉，他的手摸到的是真实的肉体。  
法尔维克解开骑士甲胄，从紧身裤的裤裆里直接掏出他的家伙就开始享受了，这倒也算体面。  
而猎魔人就不太体面了。  
他被狱卒找到的木枷夹住头部和双腕，撅着那浑圆紧致的苍白的屁股，屁股中间是两朵淫靡的肉花，在债务人牢房相对大一点的窗户中透下的晨光里看得很清楚。  
那紧窄结实的腰上戴着一个控制那些身强力壮的犯人用的铁圈，以免他躲避。  
脚也被木枷分开夹住，白狼无法动弹也无法闭上腿，就算绷紧了那些健壮的肌肉，也只是增加了玩弄他的骑士的乐趣罢了。  
杰洛特的嘴没有被堵住，但他咬着牙，蹙着眉头，一言不发。  
年老的骑士依然精神的肉棒现在就在猎魔人的阴户里来回抽插着，已经有一会儿了，所以淫水流下了大腿，屁股上也增加了好多鞭痕和掌印，法尔维克没有对死里逃生的可怜人手下留情。最开始的时候，法尔维克只是想通过鞭打凌辱猎魔人，猎魔人醒着，可是他对于鞭打一言不发，不肯求饶，法尔维克又抽了他的乳头和脊背，但很快就硬得受不了了，只能选择猎魔人其中一个穴操进去，平复一下那高涨的欲火，等尽兴了再想其他的玩儿法。

法克维尔用的是猎魔人的阴户，他偏爱这里，因为水多，在杰洛特醒过来的时候他已经被木枷和锁链困住了，裸体上满是擦痕和勒痕，腿间被迫因为姿势而袒露出的阴户和后穴则都红肿不堪，狱卒冲洗之后没怎么照管这可怜的器官，任由它们肿着，插进去的时候，感觉柔软并且火烫。法克维尔喘着粗气，顿时就狠狠摆动着腰，尽情肏干起来，着肉声啪啪响，伴随着杰洛特腰间的铁链和木枷的嘎吱声。  
猎魔人不肯发出呻吟，但呼吸急促而粗重，汗水滴落，浑身都死死绷着。  
法克维尔不甘心的一边动作一边扔掉鞭子，用手伸到白狼身前，套摸他那根尺寸傲人的肉棒。  
杰洛特终于开口，低哑地说：“放开！”  
法克维尔认为他还是太桀骜不驯了，他希望听到的是猎魔人像个婊子那样恳求他操得更深，并求他更多的给他前面爽快。他看到了泰勒斯走进来，不以为意的说：“来了几个人？”  
泰勒斯愣了一下，回头朝外面看看，说：“大概十多个。”  
法克维尔：“太多了。”  
泰勒斯无奈地说：“我一说他们都想来，这里的只是早上没跟着收税官的，在营房里打昆特牌。等晚上换防的时候还有几个会一起过来。”  
而他身后的骑士已经迫不及待的撞开他往前走，也是一个年级较大的资深骑士，维克多伯爵，他看到法克维尔已经开操，走过去观赏。  
“哦，你弄来了什么好东西。瞧瞧，这头白母狼。”他粗鲁的撩了撩杰洛特散开的凌乱银发。接着摸了摸那崩得死死的，毛茸茸汗津津的大腿。  
“他的几把居然还在，这是诅咒吗？得罪了女巫吗？”维克多说。  
泰勒斯甩下披风，扔掉配剑，蹲下看着杰洛特：“我想操他的嘴。”  
“太冒险了，小伙子，我劝你谨慎。”维克多富有经验的端详猎魔人那张积累着怒意的隐忍的脸。  
泰勒斯说：“有口枷吗？”  
“牢里没有，宴会上就会有了。耐心点……等我……把他操服了，他会为了他的逼……不受罪……张开嘴的。”法克维尔说。这时他无法集中精神跟人说话，心思全在那销魂的肉穴里。


	23. Chapter 23

part 22  
\--------

这个章节做个预警，心理承受能力较低的可能连续两三章最好都跳过。

\-------------------------------------------

晚上结束了值勤的蔷薇骑士们，本来也不怎打算去地牢，但从那儿回来的人说了些称赞的话，引发了另外一些道德沦丧，想要免费服务的骑士的兴趣。  
法尔维克和泰勒斯在干完了几轮之后，就出去为公爵服务了。  
而剩下的事情则都是骑士们和狱卒们自己来分配时间和内容。  
猎魔人在这里不受欢迎，但猎魔人的肉逼和后洞以及那张不合作的嘴巴则很受欢迎。  
不知谁刚从妓院回来，直接带了一枚木质的给妓女用的口枷，虽然没有公爵宴会的那么名贵和精巧，也勉强让大家都能有个新地方操干。  
实际上，这种聚众淫乱经常玩死人，所以当骑士和狱卒们为了给公爵交差，对待猎魔人还算有理智，他们不能弄死他。  
在猎魔人跪在木枷里像是块死肉快要窒息的时候，狱卒长把他放下来，拍打他，给他喂水，确认他的体温还是活人的。  
猎魔人的膝盖红肿，虽然膝盖下面被垫在稻草上，可是长时间的跪姿压迫让他的腿几乎废了，现在就像是瘫痪了一样，镣铐在脚踝上缠了几道，开始还不太听话的时候勒出的痕迹依然还在，而且变紫了。  
被不停使用的两个肉洞松垮而红肿，起初被魅魔玩弄的时候它们就是这样，而在魅魔体液的催情和松弛的作用下，只是敞开反而没受什么不可挽回的伤。  
现在，里头接近穴口的肉都肿胀得整个都翻了出来，和苍白的肤色完全不同的呈现了紫红色。看起来不怎么好，但也不算坏，没有流血，没有撕开。  
因为不断有人射进去，前面的穴很快就满了，于是他们又开始用后面的洞口射精。但这也坚持不了太长时间，很快，精液开始倒流，让猎魔人的大腿上满是白乎乎的的粘液团，后面轮到的骑士嫌别人的玩意儿肮脏，就吩咐狱卒用水洗冲洗干净再让贵族老爷们继续用，  
而狱卒花了一些时间清洁那些，欲火中烧的骑士们等不及了，把拎着饮马桶的他直接推开，接着就再也没有人提出清洗要求了。  
快要午饭的时候。有人喝得醉醺醺的，开始直接往穴里撒尿。这行为很恶心。被刚来还没干上新鲜肉穴的同僚破口大骂。然而就算骂得难听，也已经有人干了，所以后来的骑士们只能一边骂骂咧咧，一边操着那些脏乱的肉穴。并责怪起猎魔人的淫贱来。  
猎魔人没有回嘴，他一言不发，他的嘴正忙着。偶尔不忙的时候，也没被取出口枷，他的脸老是被几把拍打，又总是射出来的精液糊上，这都是故意的。但为了看清这张英俊的，不高兴的，眼神凶恶的猎魔人的脸，他们过一阵还会用冷水冲掉那些腥臭的粘液，这举动同时还能给猎魔人喂点水。  
到了晚上，地牢里点起灯火，淫乱的气氛充分感染了暴徒们，他们有人喝了些酒，有人还玩起了赌局，来确定顺序和花样。  
当他们都心满意足，不能短时间再硬的时候，勇武的骑士们看到那两条长腿间流出精液和尿液的洞穴，看着猎魔人满是手印的肌肉发达又饱满的屁股，他那逆来顺受的可怜惨样。  
只觉得自己好像杀死了一条巨龙或者灭了一只巨魔那样富有成就感和满足感。有人穿好衣服离开，有人决定通宵留下。  
泰勒斯和法尔维克再次回到监狱地牢的时候，早就料到了这个场面，只不过他们认为猎魔人比他们想象的情况还好些。根据狱卒说的，为了让他更有力气应付接下来的伺候工作，他稍微解下了一会儿那个口枷，喂了猎魔人食物和水，猎魔人很乖的吃了下去，甚至希望他能多拿些食物给他。  
狱卒想，或许是因为这个猎魔人是怀着孕的，所以需要更多营养，于是正打算再给点燕麦糊。  
法克维尔一边观赏白狼的惨状一边就硬了，他叫住了狱卒长，想往燕麦糊里打一发精液，但他毕竟年纪大了，又一直玩到下午，他很难快速的再来一发。最后他只能狠狠的往里吐了口唾沫。吩咐狱卒拿去喂他。  
泰勒斯反而有点茫然，他确实很高兴能报复侮辱他的白狼，可是他又觉得假如杀死他之前要他这么受罪，似乎有违骑士精神。当然，在他和他的导师法克维尔这里，骑士精神也不是什么狗屁好东西，只是年轻人难免会有的血气方刚和天真。比起被自己的剑弄伤的自己，导师精神上受到的侮辱或许更严重，这是为什么他不肯直接杀死猎魔人的缘故。

事实上杰洛特还算清醒，猎魔人就是这样，假如被怪物重伤折磨拖回洞穴就失去了神志，因为惊吓就失去了神志，那他们就没法绝地反击，就没有任何生存机会了。  
但也因为这种严苛试炼下的清醒，让杰洛特清醒的承受了一切。  
他感觉当然一点不好，非但不好，而且很想杀人。  
他自然不会因为这种糟糕恶心的处境就想死，只不过他也从来未受过此等奇耻大辱，他想：“我不能认清所有人的脸，明天还会有新来的，但等我离开这里，我还是得一个个的杀死他们。尽管，这看起来会是一场大屠杀。”他也不是第一次干了，只不过上次的理由还没这次充分。  
当他在剧痛，疲劳，干渴里还能感觉到肉道里的快感，以及在冻得几乎僵硬却被灌入火烫尿液之后的颤栗，他归咎于那个该死的魅魔。  
而当他发现自己小腹中隐约的灼热感，仿佛蛛网一样继续蔓延，他又感到了不妙。  
那是特别的感觉——魔法，猎魔人的身体能够敏感的感觉到魔法波动。  
他不知道是叶奈法的秘术还是龙的祝福咒语，他只是——只是发现，随着那个法印的发动，他在逐渐恢复那已经耗尽的体力。他的膝盖在被放下木枷之后的一小时就不再疼痛，肋骨不再嘎吱的响，他被操干的地方出乎意料的结实，他已经听到狱卒反复的咕哝着猎魔人是不是天生的婊子，那儿是被黑魔法诅咒过的。  
他想：“是叶保护了我。”他愿意这么想，不然他就得承认是讨厌的强盗黑龙在保护他的婴儿了。那真糟糕。


	24. Chapter 24

part 23

杰洛特不记得自己什么时候疲惫到睡着的，但第二天他醒来的时候，已经是另外一个姿势了，他被绑在一张床上，这张床昨天还没有，今天放进了债务人监房里，他躺得还算舒服，但他是横着躺在这张脏兮兮的床上的，也就是说，床柱在他的左边和右边，他的手脚都分别绑在床柱上，完全摊开，很巧的就是，猎魔人有着柔韧的身体，他的大腿韧带被这般拉扯，似乎也没给他太大痛楚，以至于他都可以睡到自然醒。他的姿势很难看，但很方便。杰洛特往下看了看，明白他们为什么这么绑自己，这样他的膝盖不会肿，而他们在这个高度正好可以操他的穴，他的腿分得那么开，无法遮挡任何视线也没法躲避任何玩弄。  
果不其然，见他醒了，在一边擦着剑的泰勒斯看向了他，上面的天窗透过一点阳光，把监牢照亮，把白蔷薇骑士的金发照得更加璀璨，而阳光也晒在了他侧脸的伤疤上。  
泰勒斯摸了摸那道旧伤，放下剑，一边解开裤带一边走过来，他一言不发的盯着杰洛特看，从他刚醒来冷漠的脸看到他被咬和揉搓得发紫发肿的乳头，接着是犹如雕刻一般的腹肌和上面性感的绒毛，接着是肚脐下那条即使沉睡也很饱满的阴茎，为了方便看到阴户，这根肉棒被搭在那儿，被一根皮套子套住根部，然后用链子栓在腰上，而在猎魔人被使用了一整天加半晚上的阴户里，插着一根木头雕刻的假阳具，这根东西已经被猎魔人肉道里的水浸湿了，比昨天插进去的时候颜色暗了很多也沉重了很多。年轻骑士站在床边，正好是杰洛特打开 两腿之间，他居高临下，并慢慢硬起来，那双油画里天使一样无感情又清澈的蓝眼睛就这么瞧着那被塞得满满的小穴，跟白狼那健硕的体型和雄伟的肌肉相对比，那道缝隙一旦闭合起来，就几乎看不到一般，男人们撑开它的时候总觉得力不从心，会滑开，因为外面的花瓣过于细小，这让他们焦躁，于是有人说：“他没有被操熟，他的穴还需要锻炼。”他们找来了这个，并好好的插进去，期待那个地方在白狼被处理掉之前能够“熟起来”，变得对男人的几把更为友好。  
现在泰勒斯觉得可以看看效果如何了，他发现那被硬是绑在两边分开的大腿绷紧了，因为他的接近，他邪恶的笑了笑，用手掌摸了上去，摸他的小腹，拂过他的肉棒，揉他大腿内侧饱满而富有变化的肌肉，感觉手心里猎魔人的抗拒。  
接着他摸到一手湿滑，就算是这么一个大家伙，堵满了那细小的肉穴，似乎还是无法阻止猎魔人的淫水流了一腿和一床。泰勒斯握住那根木头阴茎的底座，慢慢的，很享受过程的把它从猎魔人的肉道里拔出来。他在手里感觉到了肉道的含吮，他嗤笑一声：“哦，白狼，你喜欢这个吗？舍不得它离开你。”  
杰洛特侧过头不看他，并闭上眼，泰勒斯端详他咬住牙忍耐的样子，胯下更硬了。  
尽管昨天他操了白狼好几次，他都数不清有几次，或者六次，或者八次，直到再也硬不起来，但他毕竟年轻并且体魄强壮，现在他又有了性欲。  
他拔出了假阳具，扔到一边，迫不及待的看那朵还没闭合的秘花，果然被塞了这么久之后，秘花不再合拢成一条缝隙，中间是一个无法闭合的洞穴，随着杰洛特的呼吸不断有淫汁和精液淌出来。  
泰勒斯看几眼，接着用带剑茧的手指玩弄，捅揉，再然后他忍不住了，就着这个最方便的姿势插了进去。  
猎魔人夹紧了他，但又因为那个木头的调教而不像昨晚那么紧，比较绵软温驯了，泰勒斯认为或许也是因为这个极度敞开的姿势，猎魔人很可能用力也无法夹紧自己。无法避开男人肉棒的冲撞，泰勒斯啪啪的肏干起来，他发出享受的哼哼，并开始抚摸白狼那犹如艺术品的身体，撩起他凌乱打结的银白色长发，捏揉那饱满的胸膛，享受绒毛中间硬挺的乳头划过指缝的快意。现在还没人，泰勒斯单独享用了清晨的第一炮，年轻人兴奋而快乐，满足极了，所以射得比较快，不一会儿泰勒斯就耸动着射到了最深处，他在杰洛特壮硕的，甚至比他还大一圈的身体上方趴了会儿，叹了口气，然后站起来穿裤子，这时候他的心情看起来又不太好了。  
杰洛特只是冷漠的看着他，不打算跟他交谈。  
而泰勒斯却想谈一谈，他说：“或者我该一剑杀了你。”  
猎魔人毫无反应。  
泰勒斯英俊的脸有些扭曲：“如果不杀了你，你一定会在秘会的时候被当做公共祭品，这你一定不喜欢，你会后悔我没一剑杀了你。”  
杰洛特想，这家伙是不是疯了，他到底想怎样？  
泰勒斯继续说：“秘会之后你会被术士当做魔法材料处理掉，这就是你的归宿。没人知道白狼去哪儿了，或许有人会猜测你被龙杀死了，或者被海怪吞了。那更体面一些。”  
杰洛特想，死亡就很不体面。  
年轻的骑士在房间里慢慢的踱来踱去，就像一头没吃饱的狼。但他明显只是说说，连剑都没拿起来。  
杰洛特嫌烦，而且他觉得他的肚子饿了。  
“给我点儿吃的……”杰洛特用低沉磁性的声音要求。在他大张着腿，腿间还流着对方射出来的精液的时候，他这么要求。  
泰勒斯被吓了一跳，随后费解的看着他，似乎对他的淡定无法理解。  
“最好是肉。”杰洛特补充了一句，令人着迷的嗓音让人不自觉想要服从。  
泰勒斯狠狠的一踢床脚，转身出去，可能真的去弄吃的了。  
杰洛特望着石头监狱的天花板，心想：“亚斯克尔应该还在城里。”


	25. Chapter 25

part 24

丹德里恩现在非常担心，他知道杰洛特一定被抓了，可是他又能怎样呢，幸好他们似乎对于诗人还算放松，因为每个贵族举办宴会的时候都缺不了他们。  
丹德里恩听说了公爵要开宴会的事儿，这事儿其实很不好说，大家都知道公爵定期开宴会，但在宴会上，被邀请的一些客人，在午夜就会消失在正式的席面，而一起去公爵的秘密宴会狂欢。据说这宴会闹得很凶，还有术士参加。  
丹德里恩想过怎么混进去，但他知道混进公开的宴会容易，要去秘密宴会，他就得用上自己潜入贵族小姐夫人深闺的伎俩了，为了杰洛特，他必须冒个险。  
当然，他也想过通风报信的事儿，可是杰洛特失踪了，他得先搞清楚他在哪儿。  
当他一脸愁容徘徊在公爵夫人的花园，一个英俊的男人却一把拎住他，把他拖到了树篱笆后面。  
丹德里恩看到那身衣服，就惊了：“嗨，骑士老爷，有何贵干？”  
那个金发骑士说：“我知道你，你歌颂过白狼，还曾经跟他形影不离。”  
丹德里恩顿时掩饰：“哦，不，我们很长时间没见了！我和他不熟。”  
骑士说：“你最好跟他熟，不然他就死了，去找个术士。白狼就在宴会上。”他狠狠的把一份邀请函塞进诗人怀里。  
诗人顿时就领会了什么，他只是很吃惊居然会出现这种奇怪的家伙，这么做完全没好处，他是个骑士。难不成还真的信奉什么精神？  
但那个男人匆匆走掉了，丹德里恩甚至没问他的名字。  
“天哪，这点儿时间，宴会不就是在两天后么？找个术士的意思难道是这事儿不能光靠武力吗？”诗人顿时就着急了。

杰洛特再次醒来的时候发现自己已经不在那个阴暗潮湿的监牢里了，在吃了一点儿泰勒斯纡尊降贵拿来的牛肉之后，杰洛特没有能喘息多少时间，骑士和狱卒很快陆续造访，他们已经对白狼这具新奇的身体有了一点儿经验，认为被放置一阵之后，那小小的阴户操起来似乎顺畅多了，他们提醒后来者，在用完了猎魔人之后，记得塞回去。  
这件事总有人忘记，但无关紧要，很快他们发现在肏干的时候两根肉棒同时操进去，小穴松弛的时间就更长一点，这是个好办法。  
杰洛特发现自己换地方了，可是处境并没有变好。  
他似乎在一个更为豪华的房间里，只不过这个豪华的房间，松软的床上，他依然没有穿衣服，并且被锁链锁住，这种刑具很糟糕，把他的大腿和小腿都锁在一起，他面朝下，只能看到有限的一些地方。  
不一会儿，有人走到他身边。  
白狼勉力看过去，看到的却是张面具。他顿时想笑，不过处境过于悲惨，他决定还是别笑了。  
这是个想要操他的人，他能察觉到，但这么遮遮掩掩的就挺没意思的。就像是这人觉得自己身份多重要似得。但其实是谁都不重要。  
果不其然，那人冰凉凉的手放到他屁股上，接着顺着他的腰线往上抚摸，猎魔人一动不动，反正也抵抗不了。不过当对方太过放肆和色情的时候，多少还是会绷紧肌肉，那当然是因为被摸到了性感带以及因此引起的心理上的不舒服。  
对方轻笑了一声，说：“我检查了一下。发现你子宫里的那团东西变大了一点儿，怎么说呢，就能量场来说，这是我见过魔法造的，最完美最自然的胎儿了。叶奈法还真是倔强。我跟她说过不一定能成功的。”  
杰洛特吃了一惊，叶奈法曾经跟他说过，法术来自一个前辈术士，而她本人查阅了典籍和特莉丝研究过可行性，因此才有了他们的这番计划。  
“没错，秘法确实没问题，但是能量有问题，所以我希望她能拿到龙蛋，我就能亲自来实验了，但是没想到，她失败了。”  
杰洛特想，哦，但我的叶就是强运，她是命运的宠儿，因此可以化险为夷的，只不过——嗯，因为你的愚蠢，我的孩子被一条龙抢了。  
但这种胡思乱想没进行下去，对方的手指再次打扰了他。  
“白狼，你是完美的，我再也没想过比这更好的了，我希望你能怀着它，生下它。是个女孩儿。我会保护你的，我是说这个子宫。”术士的口气又傲慢又猥琐，手指往他私处乱摸。  
而杰洛特满心烦闷，就是担心这个家伙具体想做什么。毕竟泰勒斯也讲过，他在那个淫荡的聚会之后可能会“消失”。应该就是指交给这个术士处置了。  
“公爵那些小秘密不值一提，我倒是不怎么乐意把你杀了灭口，我有更好的主意，你正好能成为我的新实验品。”术士说着很神经质的话，接着他似乎开始点起什么奇怪的香料，接着他又念诵了咒语。  
杰洛特无法忍耐住不去观望，他努力调整视角，希望看到这货在做什么。  
“我发明了一种傀儡药剂，它可以控制住你的四肢，让你按照我的想法行动，这就保证了你不会跑掉，但又能让你好好安放胎儿。我猜你是不愿意在公爵的城堡做客的，你会想要回去找叶奈法。顺便说一句，她被我困住了，当然我无法真的对这么一个女术士下狠手，她太有天赋了，我不能够这么做，但我可以在一个地方困住她很久，你们都在我的计划里，我就是命运，你们得听我安排。”术士桀桀怪笑，听起来是个没有受过残酷命运毒打的蠢货。  
杰洛特开始以为他只是说说，但随即就觉得哪儿不对劲了，他不受控制的浑身痉挛，接着呕出了一些黑水。术士继续简短的念诵了咒语，接着他兴奋地说“哦，可以了，让我试试。”  
很显然，当他提到这个药剂的时候，他已经在猎魔人失去意识，牙关松弛的时候给他吃下去了。这不需要征得当事人的同意。  
锁扣被小心的解开了一点儿，杰洛特的一只手被释放了。他没感觉自己被控制，那只手还在他自己的控制下，他试着握拳，好像没问题。  
但当术士在背后轻声说：“抓住它。”  
杰洛特不由自主的伸手握住了床单，他颤抖着胳膊想要把床单放开，但指节发白，咯吱的响着，却没有松开。猎魔人的背心寒意忽起，他不理解自己怎么会中招，经过青草试炼洗涤的身躯，抗魔能力非凡，一般的魔法和毒药都对他不会有作用的。  
“是的，猎魔人的身体比较难办，但你的这个新子宫，又彻底堵塞了你的魔法活路。因为它需要所有的魔力归它成长使用，你懂吗?胎儿是个寄生虫，它最最自私了，就连我的魔药，过一阵说不定也会被它吸收掉一部分，但不是现在……它还很弱，吸不了太多，不过……”  
术士绵软凉滑的手掌摩挲猎魔人贴在床单上的肚子：“不过它长得很快的，在秘密宴会上，你虽然不一定能吃到上等货色，比如龙什么的，但一定能吃饱，我简直等不及要看到它把你漂亮平坦又结实的肚子顶起来，然后让你柔韧的窄腰变得臃肿，你的那条新鲜的肉道也会起变化，下面的出口会变得更厚，更松软，以方便它出来，哦，多奇妙啊。白狼，现在你是一只母狼，我在监狱的栅栏外看着你被肏干,我很乐意骑士们给你新鲜的精液，虽然人类的生殖力能量等级太低，对你的命运之子杯水车薪，但是会让它更饥渴，而你也会更饥渴，你知道你摇屁股的样子有多骚吗?你让他们都疯狂了。”  
杰洛特确定了这是个下流的变态，应该是跟公爵臭气相投，因此一拍即合的了，术士有时候就是这么古古怪怪的，充满疯狂的臆想，和疯子的区别大概就是他们通常有财力和能力把妄想变为现实。  
术士继续放开了他另外一边的锁扣，说：“自己解开脚上的锁扣吧。”  
杰洛特摸索到自己的脚踝，开始解开那些锁扣，但他不确定自己到底是听了命令这么做，还是自己本来就想解开。  
不过等他全部解开自己，并翻身赤身裸体的坐在床上，看向术士的时候，他确定是自己想要猛扑过去给他一个突然袭击的，这种缺乏防备的时刻或许他可以一击即中。  
但猎魔人迅捷的扑击戛然而止，他的手脚停在半空，僵硬得如同雕塑。  
带着半个面具的术士用手指点了点自己的嘴：“不一定要说出来的，我的心意就能控制你。你是不是有点儿害怕了，猎魔人。”  
杰洛特的鬓角沁出汗水，他金色的眼珠盯着术士，充满了愤怒和不甘。


	26. Chapter 26

part 25

术士说：“现在抚摸你自己。”  
在这个笼统的命令下，杰洛特在床上跪了下来，双膝分开，将手放在了自己软垂的性器上  
但是这不是他的意愿，或者只是术士下流的狂想。  
然而因为魔法的效力，这成了现实。  
白狼咬牙切齿却无可奈何的在一个变态术士面前自慰，他的肉棒还很不争气的一会儿就硬了，毕竟是自己抚慰自己，总是能知道最好的方式。  
而接着更糟糕的，杰洛特扶着自己硬起的性器，另外一只手却开始抚摸自己两腿间的秘缝，他情不自禁的骂出声，这倒没被术士禁制，而接着，杰洛特重重的喘息，被自己的手指插进去，这完全是被迫的，但他也没法阻止这种糟糕的自我侵犯。  
很快的，湿润的声音响起来，术士说：“向我展示，让我看清楚你在干什么。”  
白狼顺从的躺倒，张开腿，对着术士展现他如何玩弄自己，红晕很快遍布了他厚实的胸膛，杰洛特问候了术士的全部祖先，然而术士乐在其中的听着猎魔人的叫骂，他发出了轻笑：“多好的玩具啊，你会是宴会上最棒的祭品。让我想想该怎样让你有个惊喜的出场~~”

丹德里恩对自己的运气一直没来由的自信，事实上，他还真的总是在觉得没希望的时候，遇到突然出现的转机。  
比如他的歌唱事业，现在他知道了杰洛特的下落，可是他没有一个术士当帮手。  
叶奈法一去不回，哪怕用联络用的魔石也无法召唤她的回应，丹德里恩试了NN次。最后还是放弃了。  
但谁知道，晚上他再次拿出魔石的时候，有人响应了他，那是个红色卷发的美人儿。  
丹德里恩是认识她的，因为她其实也非常有名。她是泰莫利亚的宫廷法师，平时参加宴会的时候，丹德里恩见过她，而且他知道杰洛特和这位女术士也是老朋友了。  
他立刻就把事儿和盘托出，而特莉丝也像是早就知道了叶奈法的“计划”，她伤脑筋地说：“听着，我也以为叶奈法和杰洛特已经安分的隐居了，所以有一阵我没有看我的通讯法球，但是这也太离谱了，他在公爵那儿吗？好吧，等我传送过来！”  
一个虚空中的门户出现了，丹德里恩总算找到了救星。特莉丝说：“行，我们得去救人。”  
但其实事情还是挺凶险的，丹德里恩和特莉丝都是本国名人，他们在普通宴会上或许已经够显眼了，要混进秘密宴会，需要乔装假扮才有机会。  
但聪明的女术士不会被这事难倒，她随意的打量起丹德里恩，叉着腰说：“其实，无论是身材还是样貌，你扮成宫廷贵妇好像都不会有破绽。”  
诗人一脸震惊：“什么，我这样有男子气概，你居然让我扮演女人？”  
特莉丝恨铁不成钢的摇了摇头，施展魔法，一个红色卷发的俊美青年就出现在诗人面前，身材颀长，容貌和特莉丝很像，就像特莉丝有一个兄长，特莉丝用清脆的男人声音说：“我的法力能让自己不被察觉的乔装，但对你我可没辙，得麻烦你装作我的女伴。请贴上写着伯爵和夫人的。”  
诗人为了拯救自己的朋友，区区扮女人这等小事那是不在话下的。于是事情就这么决定了。  
特莉丝和丹德里恩换上了贵族服装，去救他们共同的朋友。  
他们在那天夜幕降临的时候，混进了外围宴会。  
跟所有狂欢性质的夜宴一样，大家喝酒吃着珍馐美食，彼此社交和发酒疯，若干偷情和斗殴以及密谋，  
只不过到了午夜，客人陆续喝醉和离场，秘密宴会就从花园小径后面的地宫开始了。  
特纳伯爵和夫人的请柬上有个红色的怪异标志，特莉丝知道这是一个远古邪神，算是多神教信仰中的一个，是司掌淫欲与死亡的。  
这倒是符合主题。  
特莉丝的手臂里挽着一个穿得挺保守的少妇，那少妇蓝色的大眼睛上画着厚重的眼影，轮廓甜美，光看那窈窕的腰身和小脸蛋，倒是也有几分姿色，就是走路姿势有点怪。  
他们在入口戴上了分发的面具以保证这个地下聚会彼此都不会暴露身份。  
他们进入地宫的时候看到是富有色欲气息的雕塑，墙壁上画着露骨的彩画，主题分别是各种男人和女人，男人和男人，女人和女人，以及人类和随便什么奇奇怪怪的东西交合的场面，有些出于传说故事，有些就像是某些事件津津乐道的记录。  
特莉丝顿时就冷下脸，心里明白杰洛特一旦真的落到了“那家伙”手里，吃的亏可一定不小。  
聚会在疑似公爵的一个华服面具中年人的开场白下开始了，主人得意洋洋的感谢来宾，然后希望大家在开始自由的享乐之前，能够先见一见今晚最主要的一件祭品。  
特莉丝和丹德里恩顿时紧张起来，他们往前挤到了前排。  
只见华丽的红色丝绒帷幕后面似乎有人，在几下击掌声之后，那个人缓缓的走了出来，  
那人披着一件黑色的大斗篷把全身裹得严丝合缝，他站在一个比其他地面高了一点点的石台上，石台四周是一些怪物的雕刻，象征着邪神的仆役。  
那个人放下了自己的兜帽，一头银色长发露出来，那是个男人，脸上带着一个黑色蕾丝做成的精致面具，这明显是一个女性面具，戴在一张男性的刚毅面孔上莫名的出现了色欲的邪气，轻薄的面具无法遮盖男人俊美的轮廓，他五官大致能被看出来，丰满的嘴唇和饱满的下颌，挺直的鼻梁，金色的眼眸，已经足够特莉丝认出那是谁。  
而在宾客里多数都是贵族，他们有的曾与白狼匆匆一面，也有的根本没见过混迹乡野的猎魔人，未必能像特莉丝这般一眼认出，但所有人都被男人的俊美吸引。  
特莉丝发现杰洛特居然静静的站着不反抗，倒是挺奇怪的。  
他没被关在笼子里，锁起来，也许是好事，救人的时候不至于还需要用暴力破坏。  
祭品慢慢的抬手，拉开了他黑色罩袍的衣带，黑袍就像是蝉蜕一般落地。  
接着，宾客群顿时发出了惊呼和叹息声。  
祭品近乎全裸。这不奇怪，很多在这里出现的祭品是这样，有的干脆一丝不挂。  
那是个颀长而健壮的男人，有着非常完美的男性身材，每一块肌肉都十分匀称富有韵律感，身体上那繁多的伤痕摆明了这男人绝对是在砍杀实战里来去的，然而伤疤并不影响他的美感。他的肉体依然性感，甚至因为伤疤的缘故，令人更想要亲手抚摸。  
不过这一件祭品明显是被着意的打扮过了。他身上穿着东西，只不过起不到遮羞的作用，他的脖子上套着一根质地粗糙的黑色皮项圈，看起来像是珍贵的皮质所做的，上面有一个环扣，一看就知道是为了锁链准备的。他的腰间也有一根较细的皮带，三根皮绳分别从他股缝和前面扣在腰间，以保证插在双腿间的东西不掉出来，顺便也勾勒出他令人窒息的人鱼线和腹部肌肉。  
他的胯下毛从茂盛，没有被修剪掉。一根尺寸可观的性器软垂在两腿之间，连同饱满的囊袋一起被皮带松松的捆着，似乎在等待他勃起之后扣紧。  
他乳头也被穿进了两个银色的乳环，由细链条穿过扣到了脖子上的项圈里。随着他的动作微微晃动。除此之外，他就没有遮盖之物了，赤裸苍白的裸体接受着宾客们贪婪目光的梭巡。  
他本人似乎并不在乎，目光直直的茫然的看着前方，头微微抬起，并不像是羞耻或者愤怒，他完成了脱衣服的过程，就像个最听话的性奴隶那样，双手背在身后，握住自己的手肘，然后挺起胸膛。不过有心人或许还是能注意到他背上细密的汗珠，以及胯间微微濡湿的毛发正悄悄的滴着水。  
“这是谁？”有人悄声问，“一个赏金猎人？”  
公爵身后穿着术士袍带着面具的那个男人低声说：“不，比这还要肮脏，这是个猎魔人。整天挖取怪物的心脏，换来农民脏兮兮的钱币。”  
有人顿时发出了咕哝声，这里确实不怎么欢迎猎魔人，他们总是跟死亡一起到来。  
但也有人更加兴奋了，喊着：“哦，他跟脏兮兮的农民有什么区别呢，几把更大吗?”  
引来了众人的哄笑。甚至有女人的声音接话：“哦，确实很大呀，我要看看勃起了之后还能有多大。”众人又纷纷附和，淫词浪语随之纷纷而出，一时宴会的气氛兴奋而活跃起来。  
“啊，当然有区别。让他自己告诉你们。”术士笑了笑。


	27. Chapter 27

杰洛特就像是因为这句话而得到了许可一样，他放开了自己的手肘，跪下身，接着他张开那双健壮的长腿，身躯往后靠，一手撩起自己软垂的肉棒和囊袋，一手拨开那根单薄的，勒着他会阴的皮带，于是后面的一个奇异的东西就暴露了出来，那是一个环扣，有一半已经埋入了本来男人不该有的缝隙里头，还有一半在外头，杰洛特英俊的脸上表情很平静，像是这么淫荡的自我展示并不是他做出。或者他并不在乎这般羞耻的行径。  
而特莉丝已经非常吃惊了，她立刻就肯定这是一种魔法控制。而诗人则面红耳赤，瞪大了天真的蓝眼睛，他突然想起了自己在荒野上，杰洛特朝他展示小秘密时候的神气。  
哦，这不是杰洛特，但这样杰洛特好色情啊。  
苍白的猎魔人张开腿，拨开自己的皮带，接着就用手指勾着那神秘的环扣往外拔出。  
人群里各种骚动，要不是规矩不能上祭坛，这些人早就过来要把这奇妙的造物看个清楚了。  
有人说：“哦，他有个女人的穴……”  
有人说：“不可能！哦。太刺激了。”  
在众人的质疑声和惊叹中，杰洛特把环扣慢慢拉开，像是很享受这缓慢的过程，他的手如此稳定，随着那根塞入肉道的暗色假阳具被拉出来，甬道中的淫水也流出来，滴在了地上。  
这根假阳具不算特别大，但也不小，把猎魔人弹性极好的窄穴撑满了，现在则严丝合缝的被拽出一半来，花瓣都有点翻出来了，而可以看到这根阳具是绯红色半透明的，在那透明的茎身里，似乎蜷缩着一个什么东西，像是一团无形的雾气，被困住了，在里面不断的挣扎，带动着红色的假阳具也在不停的有节奏的震动，有时候往两边，也有时候是上下挣扎，杰洛特把那根东西拉出来，这假阳具确实做成了阴茎的样式，雕刻着惟妙惟肖的龟头，而当众人都看清楚之后，杰洛特又慢慢的把那根东西插回了自己的肉洞里，直到只剩一个圆环。  
但他没有就此停下动作，而是反复的徐徐抽插这根含在他肉逼里的道具，震动让他淫水横流，而反复的抽插让众人越来越清晰的体会到了这个猎魔人和“其他那些农民小伙子”有什么区别。  
淫荡的秘戏令猎魔人腿间开始出现黏腻色情的声音，那是抽插带出的水声。很快，那个道具开始从中间发出幻梦一般的亮光，照亮了更多猎魔人下体的细节，也加倍的令人感到淫秽。  
特莉丝双眼发亮，她知道这是什么了——这是界灵，但这只火界灵非常弱小，是新生的，这点力量不足够许愿的要求，用它来做许愿瓶是没用的，所以才被术士挪做了它用——界灵被用了秘法封印在一根……呃，假阳具里，尽管材料应该是稀有的红玉髓，但这还是太过分了。愤怒的界灵不断的冲撞容器，却无法逃离，但这些震动，发热和发光，却给了道具更多的淫亵用途。  
猎魔人的肉逼含吮这淫荡的魔法物件，给了术士极大的满足，不光是淫戏的愉快，也有奇思妙想和精巧设计成功的愉快。  
但猎魔人显然不会很愉快。  
杰洛特的神志是清醒的，天晓得，这到底是好事还是最糟糕的事情。  
他现在清醒的面对一群带着面具的邪教仆从，达官显贵们，这些家伙看着他当众裸体，拿一根假阳具玩弄自己不该存在的阴户，这一切都是他自己的身体在完成，他想要反抗，但身体完全不受他意识的支配，反而顺着那个死变态术士的想法在行动。  
让他更难堪的是，他居然很享受这抽插，事实上，当昨晚术士从木盒里拿出这根玩意儿的时候，他就谩骂过，但是没用，术士让他自己拿出来插进了逼里，接着含进没根。  
很快子宫里的胎儿便感觉到了那界灵细微但纯净的魔法骚动，而龙的祝福则不认为这是有害的东西，相反的，因为是自然之力，和龙的本初魔法同源，它们相处愉快。  
只有界灵不大高兴，横冲直撞，永不放弃，慢慢的，界灵流泻出来的温度变得灼热，把杰洛特烫得简直怀疑自己的洞要焦了，可一会儿，界灵就平息下来，因为它散出来的多余能量被圣杯吸收，贪婪的送给了它守护的胎儿。胎儿也很高兴。它已经很久没有吃到纯净的力量了。  
于是他的肉壁自然的饥渴起来，不停的吮吸那根宝物，并把它吞得近乎要没入穴口了。  
术士说：“把他拉出来一点儿，扣在皮带上，要不然你得把它吸进宫颈里头了。”他被自己的下流话逗笑，笑得非常难听。  
而白狼只能遵命，底座的黄铜环有个暗扣，正好可以扣在皮带上，虽然是防止那根假阳具掉出来，其实也是防止肉穴吞得太深。杰洛特的环也是在术士的注视下，自己穿上的，术士吸掉了乳头上的血珠，拨弄那根银链，对猎魔人稳定灵巧的手艺表示满意。穿得非常完美。  
杰洛特接着就被迫的用其余两个还空闲的洞服侍了术士的欲望。  
术士在猎魔人嘴里射完之后，意犹未尽，吩咐他不要咽下去而是张嘴让他观赏一下白狼把男人精液含在嘴里的样子。  
接着他又用了白狼的后穴，那后穴在休息了一阵之后又太紧了，虽然是很爽的，但考虑到晚宴的整个过程，术士让杰洛特为自己先灌肠，杰洛特随后在公爵的浴室里提前体验到孕妇的腹胀如鼓，他痛苦呻吟了好一会儿，术士才允许他排泄。术士又交给他一瓶油膏，让他自己往自己的屁股里填，直到夹一下肠壁油膏就自己流出来为止。这当然是一种春药，会让插进去的几把更加精神和硬挺，也让猎魔人的小穴更加松软宽敞，能更轻松的打开，吃下更多超过尺寸的东西。术士在准备就绪的地方先试了一发，他很满意。接着他又把被油膏弄得太硬的肉棒蹭到了杰洛特丰满的大胸脯上。健硕的猎魔人有丰满的胸肌，出人意料的柔软，术士在两块大胸机上面滑动他细长的肉棒，吩咐猎魔人自己揉胸并同时用胸部摩擦他的肉棒。这毕竟不太容易，主要原因或许不在猎魔人的胸不够软上，最后术士还是在猎魔人的嘴里高潮的，只不过喷精还是心有不甘又喷在了他的左边奶子上。  
术士说：“就这样上台也不错……不过……还是洗干净体面一些。因为有女士参加。”  
被使用得有些脏乱的祭品，只能自己爬起来，又重新清洗自己，接着，他整理好那头银发，把它梳理整齐到可以参加“夜宴”，又好好的穿戴上了那根该死的胯间皮带，逼里那根震动的界灵假阴茎还在闹腾着，白狼不得不努力夹紧它，不让它的魔法嗡鸣声太大，然后，他再把自己乳头上的银链扣在自己的项圈上，让它垂下来一些，可以随着走动而晃动。  
做好这一切，猎魔人在术士面前接受检阅，并披上了黑色的斗篷，来公爵的晚宴赴约。  
而现在，杰洛特在这种羞耻的当众自慰里，慢慢的，不可避免的勃起了。  
这不是由于术士命令他勃起的念头。而是他淫荡起来的身体自然而然的反应，当他新得到的活泼器官处于兴奋中，并不断高潮的时候，他的肉棒也会随之硬起来，猎魔人有根很体面的肉棒，尤其是挺起来的时候。他在这个姿势下自己扶着自己硬到流水的肉棒，展示给观众欣赏。于是，有一阵骚动和品评开始了。  
刚才充满了好奇心的那位女士，现在好奇心终于得到了满足。“哦，真大啊！”她感叹着，“他的肉棒果然是很大，应该挺会干的。”  
这倒是事实呢。  
男人们也觉得这猎魔人挺大的，但他们可能考虑事情的角度跟女士们不同，一个有着粗大几把的婊子，在操起来也就更刺激了，不是吗？


	28. Chapter 28

PART -27

“我们得救他！”诗人用扇子捂住自己的嘴，朝特莉丝小声说。特莉丝扶住诗人芊芊细腰，把他搂近一些：“现在还不到时候，这是一场祭祀聚会，他们会先狂欢，然后把祭品献给邪神。”  
特莉丝到底是个见识广博的术士，根据仪式种种征兆，她做了比较合理的推测。  
这应该是【淫神费恩】，据说把祭品献给这个邪恶深渊的存在，它满意之后就会给予献祭者青春和令人满意的性活力。但据说也会吞吃纵欲过度之人。  
祭品不限于男女老少，必须要淫神满意，不满意的会被直接吃掉，满意的则会被收为淫仆。成为邪神的玩具。  
总之下场都好不了。  
特莉丝倒是很想立刻一个大火球轰出去，趁乱带着杰洛特就跑，但她还得先探探那个神秘术士的底细，这个戴面具穿斗篷的家伙，叶奈法曾经提起过，但也还是不知他真面目。  
特莉丝虽然也很心疼可怜的杰洛特，但不能冲动，只能让可怜的猎魔人暂时先忍耐了。  
在术士的控制下，杰洛特操了自己一会儿，并把几把撸硬之后，就走到了石台中间的刑枷前面。自己跪下，把自己的脖子和手腕扣在里面。  
精巧的刑枷看起来也不是第一次使用了，上面甚至还有一些可疑的刮痕。  
而杰洛特双腿岔开，术士走过来替他放好扣锁，伸手到了白狼的两腿间，杰洛特的身体又一次紧绷，术士把那件宝物抽了出来。把它包进了一块龙皮里，接着放进了怀中，水缓缓从杰洛特的肉穴里滴下来。浸润了下面用特殊材料绘制的召唤阵。  
术士说：“好好享受吧。得不到界灵的滋养，你的小穴接下去会很饥渴的。但这难道不是更好吗？”他发出了低哑的讥笑。杰洛特面无表情的看着他，依然沉默而顺从。  
公爵用激动地语气说：“来吧，宾客们，信徒们，去享用祭品。你们的欢愉会被费恩感应到。接着它会一如既往的参加我们的飨宴。”  
众人发出迷幻的叹息，这一刻诗人有点毛骨悚然，他还以为费恩只是传说而已，难不成还真会出现？  
他还在发愣的时候，就见周围的那些参与宾客纷纷开始宽衣解带，有些家伙有备而来，根本没穿什么正经衣服，把斗篷脱了，里头就是裤衩或者裸体。他们嘴里念着一些诡异的祭文，纠缠搂抱在一起。周围裸体的男女侍者们纷纷上前，接受宾客的狭戏，更有一些人，迫不及待就爬上了祭台，围到了白狼身边。这是一场取悦淫神的宴会，特莉丝和丹德里恩在这种气氛下为了不显得突兀，只能也做出亲热姿态，特莉丝开始宽衣解带，露出自己伪装过的平坦前胸，她变化出来的男人身体肌肉匀称，线条富有美感，下面的耻毛和发色一样，把裤子往下拉，能看到一点点，而且显然是勃起了，丹德里恩朝下看了一眼，很想吐槽魔法的逼真。而红发男人不容诗人多哔哔，拽过心不在焉的“妻子”，把那头假发扯散，从某人的裙子下摆往里摸。诗人吃惊地说：“嗨，你脱就行了。”  
特莉丝亲手帮诗人打扮的，当然知道他那胸是垫出来的脱不得，但腿毛都给他刮了，露出来点大白腿，意思意思也是可以的。  
她说：“我们移动到杰洛特身边去。你演得像一点。”  
她露骨的爱抚诗人的大腿，一边把他拽到了石台边，让“妻子”提起裙子坐在他腰上。这般淫荡的骑乘，别人会相信这位略显得颀长的小娇妻已经被她的丈夫捅进了小洞里，只不过出于新手的腼腆，不肯露出重要部位罢了，而小娇妻从裙子下面露出来的腿倒是白嫩纤细。丹德里恩在演戏方面虽然略显浮夸，但是这怪异的气氛下，他也是豁出去了，掐着嗓子娇美呻吟了两下，还扭动得挺像那么回事儿。  
特莉丝朝他赞许的点了点头，接着转头看向祭坛。  
锁住白狼的刑枷根本没锁链，只是扣起来罢了，被当做祭品的人不是被喂药就是被秘法控制，确实不需要禁锢。这姿势显然为了取悦邪神和娱乐参与宾客，杰洛特屈辱跪地，双腿岔开，甚至无法移动自己的肩颈，手也只能扣在肩膀旁边，他就像个殉道者。  
他的白发已经被攥住，一个脑满肠肥的中年男人气息咻咻，拿自己的粗短肉棒蹭着白狼性感的下唇，祭品立刻温顺地张开嘴把那根肉棒吸了进去。男人顿时发出一声舒爽的叹息：“哦，太棒了。真会吸。”  
他往里压，开始耸动，可能是事前吃了什么药物，男人始终一副癫狂兴奋的样子，死死抓住白狼的头发摁住他脑袋，用这张殷切的嘴巴套弄自己的鸡巴，白狼抬起脸努力迎合他的冲撞，并在对方这般粗暴的使用他的时候，还记得要使用舌头和口腔缠裹服务。  
很快激动的男人就射了，非要拔出来射在白狼英俊的脸上。并挤了挤短鸡巴最后几滴汁液，很轻蔑地说：“舔干净。骚货。”  
白狼对这般羞辱无动于衷，表情平静地伸出舌头，仔细舔掉了对方鸡巴上的白浊，吮吸了一下冠头才放开。红肿的嘴唇湿漉漉的，非常诱人。男人还没享受够，正要再干点儿什么，已经被人挤开了，一根更加粗长可观的大鸡巴出现在白狼鼻子前头，对方不打招呼就掰开他的牙关往里头捅。把白狼的嘴堵得严严实实。白狼发出低声呜咽，几乎无法呼吸。  
与此同时，他左手和右手的手心各被塞进了一根迫不及待的肉棒，虽然看不到了，但猎魔人还是尽力的握住了那两根急切的肉棒，替男人们纾解。  
男人们在这美丽又强悍并且十分主动的祭品周围挤作一团，情欲高涨，争先恐后，时不时发出下流的评价和谩骂。还有一个家伙嗅闻了几下白狼沐浴之后带着金盏花淡淡花香的银发，然后抓起那把银发缠到自己鸡巴上来回搓弄，很快就把猎魔人的头发弄脏了。  
这场面过于下流淫乱，丹德里恩睁大眼睛，双眼含着委屈愤怒的泪水，克制不住的想要立刻冲上去。但被特莉丝扣住了腰。特莉丝严肃地说：“我知道这很难，他在受苦，但忍一忍，等费恩出现，我破坏魔法阵，让魔法力场紊乱，这会影响摆阵者。那个术士……到时候我来对付，你负责解救杰洛特。”  
说罢，她故意挺腰，而丹德里恩贴着半裸的男性特莉丝，生怕别人看出他华丽的胸衣里头是棉垫。诗人肩膀在假发的覆盖下，倒也白嫩，不至于立刻穿帮，他的视野里，他的友人就在他咫尺之间，被肆意玩弄着。而他无法做什么。  
杰洛特很快就被男人们喷出的精液撒满了身体，胸口和大腿，脸上和小腹上，都是一片片的白浊，狼藉而色欲，这时候女人们也围拢过来，亲吻他肩膀上的伤痕，抚摸他的下体，还有一个美貌的贵妇企图坐上杰洛特依然勃起的肉棒，但被一个魁梧的男人拉开了。  
那个男人将没有上锁的刑枷打开，粗鲁地把杰洛特拽倒在地，当然猎魔人的健硕身躯倒也不是他随便拽就能拽动的，猎魔人只是出于对密咒的服从，欣然接受了对方的摆弄。他配合地摁趴在了召唤阵上，抬起屁股，似乎很知道对方想要他干嘛。  
男人见健硕冷峻的猎魔人，温顺得就像妓院里的小雏妓，着实感到一股满足，同时更加兴奋了。他随手就把那根碍事的腿间皮带扯掉了，白狼双腿间奇妙的花园袒露出来。被烛光照着。  
奇妙的器官让男人非常兴奋，他不怎么理会白狼傲人的雄性阳具和饱满的囊袋，心思全在那稀有的秘花上。他用他粗糙的手指扒开那两片单薄的花瓣，动作鲁莽，猎魔人更加翘起了屁股，利用柔韧的身体，将自己柔嫩的阴户送到了男人的手指上。他的主动殷勤简直能激起所有想要凌辱他的冲动。魁梧男人喘着粗气，手指伸进去抠挖翻搅，起初还有点小心翼翼，但当他的手指触摸到那火热柔软湿润又淫荡吸吮的肉壁，他已经被淫欲的邪念彻底占领了。他狠狠的一巴掌掴在那个湿淋淋，微微肿胀的阴户上：“妈的，湿透了，婊子才有的穴。”


	29. Chapter 29

part -28

男人已经参加过很多次这样的淫乱派对了，对祭品的这个状态十分熟悉，他吩咐杰洛特摆好姿势，那是一个标准的犬姿，屁股上抬，杰洛特的柔韧身躯控制力极好，摆出这个下流的姿势的时候，似乎毫不费劲又特别具有美感，他的双手扶着自己的屁股，把自己紧致挺翘的臀肉掰开，好让玩弄他的人欣赏他腿间的美景。从这个姿势能清楚看到他被使用之后红肿未消的菊穴和已经被玩弄得滴水的阴户，接着则是被手指捏弄和拍打成粉红色的囊袋以及靠在一起的丰硕阳具。  
“自己掰开，让我看看里头，我的银发小婊子。”男人蹲下身，掌掴他的屁股，满含着轻蔑侮辱的口吻。而杰洛特是那么温顺，他修长带着剑茧的手指往里伸去，将自己最后的秘密摊开，露出湿漉漉的缝隙中红润的内壁。  
因为被反复玩弄，肉壁的颜色鲜红充血，吐出淫水，仿佛在饥渴邀请的一张小嘴。  
“说话，说点什么。”  
杰洛特很沉默，他没有得到确切命令就会这样。  
“说：请享用我淫荡下贱的肉洞。”  
杰洛特用那磁性低沉的嗓音毫无感情的重复：“请享用我淫荡下贱的肉洞。”  
就算再怎么机械，那声音本身就已经足够性感，人群发出了叹息，仿佛是对今晚祭品的赞赏。  
男人将阳具一捅而入，将那肉穴撞得水渍飞溅，并发出了啪啪的着肉声。  
他体格强健，性能力仿佛也挺强，比其他几个脑满肠肥的男人更有力的肏干起了祭品。  
他耸动的腰身速度极快，仿佛不会疲倦，浑身肌肉紧绷，汗水将男人的肌肉隆起的身体淋湿，这男人的背上还纹着一些邪恶的纹身，在肌肉贲起的身躯上更加显得狰狞了。  
有几个人等了一会儿，这男人太久了，令他们等不及，打算上去拉开他，谁知道侍者们却突然拦下了几个想要动作的宾客。  
魁梧男人发出低沉的笑声，接着笑声变得沉闷嘶哑，再接着，他发出了仿佛野兽的吼叫。  
一个巨大的阴影在祭坛上浮现，男人的影子在烛火下拉长，居然出现了奇怪的形状。  
其实从刚才开始，烛火和祭文已经 有了征兆，但场面过于混乱亢奋，没太多人注意到。  
“费恩！费恩降临了！”有人颤抖着声音，不知是兴奋还是害怕。  
黑影从祭坛上蔓延到了男人身上，男人似乎毫无所觉，依然用猛烈的节奏肏干着鲜美的祭品。  
他的身躯开始变化颜色，手臂和背部的皮肤变得灰黑，而长出了细小的鳞片，说不出这是什么兽类的特征，或者更像是某种爬行动物。  
特莉丝在诗人耳边说：“啊，不是费恩，是费恩的淫使魔，有人叫它们蜥蜴魔或者蛇魔。你能看出来为什么这么起名。”  
特莉丝解释：“有两根阴茎……所以在到底叫什么魔的时候，术士们有争议。”  
丹德里恩背后被吓出一层冷汗，他不想知道这东西的学名，他只知道这东西要变成怪物了，而它还在操可怜的杰洛特！  
台上的面具术士兴奋起来，举起双臂：“哦，西玛！费恩满意这个祭品。”  
魁梧男人变化得极快，转眼就成了一只人形但是披着鳞片，甩着巨尾，四肢发达，肉棒巨大的怪物。

丹德里恩倒抽一口冷气：“哦，不！”却被特莉丝摁在怀里：“别动！”  
杰洛特仿佛也不能承受这蜥蜴人的肉棒，发出了本能的闷哼，他的肌肉紧绷，整个人趴在祭坛上，尽力敞开大腿努力保持跪姿，但蜥蜴人变化之后体型变得很大，一直膨胀到了两米多高，又整整大了人类一大圈，整个覆盖在了杰洛特苍白的裸体上。这只怪物浑身都是冷血爬行类的特征，其中一根在变化的时候就没离开过可怜的猎魔人的肉洞，而生出的第二根带着倒刺，是灰蓝色的，模样狰狞，龟头巨大马眼里渗出蓝色的不明液体，充满了色欲的邪恶。这第二根跟埋入杰洛特体内的一样大且一样的形状，光是想都觉得很疼了。特莉丝不禁皱起眉头，咬着嘴唇，虽然她知道猎魔人的身躯很强悍，可是被这样的怪物操，真的会出人命的，但费恩本人还没出现，她不能立刻动手。蜥蜴人突然吼叫一声，抽出了他的阴茎，倒刺将淫液刮了出来，撒了一地，这两个阴茎的样子完全暴露出来，确实都是一样狰狞，第二根的肉刺还在继续长出来，并变得更大了。  
众人发出惊叹，有人开始念诵一些类似邪教赞美词之类的东西。  
术士手中挥舞着法杖，吩咐：“猎魔人，服从它，让它充分的享用你！”  
杰洛特面无表情的翻身坐在地上，抬头看着眼前的怪物。  
怪物四肢着地爬了回来，并覆盖在杰洛特身上。


	30. Chapter 30

part 29  
而杰洛特伸出手臂抱住了蜥蜴人粗糙粗壮的脖颈，腿尽量分开，用腿间渺小的肉缝去蹭蜥蜴人翘起的巨大肉棒。

这姿势过于骇人和淫荡，宾客们被突然变化的西玛吓得往后倒退，此刻又因为淫邪的场面而情不自禁的涌到了祭台前面。

怪物似人非人的脸上扭曲出一个笑意，口水从满是利齿的嘴里滴落下来，舌头分叉，从嘴巴里探出来，伸向杰洛特的嘴，而杰洛特没反抗，任由那舌头伸进他的嘴里，

诗人快要看吐了，这场面太可怕了，但他其实没有吐出来，还目不转睛的。

怪物巨大的爪子可以很方便轻松的抓住了祭品整个结实的屁股和大腿，并将它们固定住，接着那两个成年人手臂粗的阴茎就顶到了杰洛特的股间。

丹德里恩发出了惊叫，但他的惊叫淹没在其他人的各种呼喊和叫声里，倒也并不显得突兀了。

术士阴恻恻的笑声在烛火间回荡：“插进去没关系的，西玛，这次的祭品非常结实，可以撑过去，嘿嘿嘿，说不定，还能享受到呢。”

起先谁都认为祭品会被这两根巨物撕碎，但是在烛火之下，他们看到那两个巨物的龟头缓缓顶了进去，明明细小脆弱的缝隙，明明是肿得看不到入口的菊穴，就像是接受了淫神的垂青一般，吞下了那狰狞的器物。

这场面异常的淫邪和恐怖，因为猎魔人肌肉结实瘦窄的腰胯不像是能容纳这体积，但却真的吃了进去。与此同时，猎魔人的喉咙里发出呻吟，并被分叉的舌头堵住。

杰洛特金色的眼眸睁大，眼角流出生理性的泪水，但却依然没有反抗。

他的下体被两跟足有手臂粗大的玩意儿塞进去，随着阴茎挤进，能从杰洛特原本平坦的小腹上看到了微微的凸起。

男人的股间塞满了两个巨物，自己那根漂亮的阴茎还翘起，滑稽的被顶在蜥蜴人的腹部鳞片上磨蹭。猎魔人手臂抓着怪物的脖子便如同搂着情人，低声呻吟，吞咽那根紫色的长舌，像是被操的很爽一般扭动，或者他在用自己最后的零星意识垂死挣扎。

不管如何，假如是普通人类肉体凡胎，现在早就下腹撕裂，肠子都被挤出来了，但这个祭品却很特别，他活生生的承受住了西玛的插入，用那具苍白美丽的身躯迎合这淫邪的酷刑。

丹德里恩看得肠子疼，可是鸡巴硬，他发现特莉丝的理论上是魔法道具的几把也是硬的，就顶在他大腿上。他的罪恶感就减轻了不少。

“天哪，杰洛特还能活着吗？”诗人暂时停止了思考。

“活得好好的，看来是魔法祝福了。”特莉丝冷静又没好气的说，假如没感应错误的话，她觉得杰洛特受到的魔法照顾可不单单来自于她的好友，那位任性而有才华的魔女。然而只要想想杰洛特平时的浪荡劲儿，怀着术士的孩子还去招惹龙似乎也不是不能理解。

但这也太过分了，万一孩子被挤掉可怎么办？

不，让杰洛特这么屈辱这么疼痛就已经罪无可赦了。

她要杀了那个王八蛋。特莉丝杀心已起。

蜥蜴人还在抽插，那两个性器在猎魔人股间滑动，带出来的不是泉涌的血水，而是湿淋淋黏滑的体液，西玛似乎超享受的，不断的挺动，吼叫着，过了好一会儿才射精了，而射精的时候，杰洛特又一次发出了叫喊，他的肚子鼓出来，就像是怀孕的女人那样，只不过里头不是长大的命运之子，而是西玛的精液。

当怪物拔出两个阴茎，猎魔人被捅开的洞无法合拢，依然是两个空洞，淫水和西玛黑紫色的精液从他被过度操弄的甬道里喷出来，西玛抓住杰洛特的双臂，把他悬在半空，仿佛在观察祭品的动静，而猎魔人一动不动，双眼无神，垂挂无力的双腿间，汁液从大腿流到脚踝，并滴落到地上，接着弥漫出一片硫磺味的雾气来。西玛在这片雾气里嘶吼，接着身上的鳞片掉落，那个魁梧的男人从诅咒中脱离，摔倒着昏迷过去，不知死活。接着，一个身体肥硕的男人摇晃着走到了猎魔人身边，他长出了兽角和羊蹄，背上都是黑毛，阴茎很长，头上是尖的，这形象过于恶心，诗人在自己最阴暗的诗篇里没描写过。

然而他的槽点可能在于即使这般恶心的怪物，似乎还能勃起并对男性人类祭品性趣盎然。

这大概也是因为附身的是人类的关系。


	31. Chapter 31

part -30  
总之，因为之前【西玛】的出现，当信徒高喊着凯拉的时候，丹德里恩不需要特莉丝再介绍就迅速了解了状况。他想：啊，第二个呢，该不会是费恩要派他所有小弟都操一边可怜的杰洛特吧?他往祭坛边看过去，看到那些奇怪的怪物雕刻，心想原来不是想象的，是真的存在的怪物啊。  
凯拉的性器长相特别，按照诗人的看法，估计是可以伸缩的，因为它们有层叠的结构，这有点恐怖，当那头部如钩的东西操入猎魔人合不拢还流着汁液的肉穴，并蠕动着继续往里伸的时候，连猎魔人都似乎在担心肚子里的命运之子，而激烈挣扎起来。  
但随后挣扎停止了，他发出了高亢的呻吟，仿佛被操到了什么好地方。  
特莉丝的术士老毛病再次发作，跟呆滞的诗人严肃解释：“据说凯拉的阴茎是治疗性冷感的魔药……喷出的精液能让圣女化为荡妇……我认为，这意味着它的魔力能令人类不断高潮，被迫的。”  
“你们术士懂的黄段子应该比游吟诗人还多。”丹德里恩内心酸涩地想着。  
然而无论杰洛特叫得如何动人，又显得非常享受，他的瞳孔中的表情是痛苦而屈辱的，  
在这一刻，淫神的魔法似乎破开了术士设立的禁制，让杰洛特的神志得到一点点喘息，可是这点喘息却只是为了给费恩提供更多的乐趣罢了。  
杰洛特被肏干了片刻，呻吟才低下来，似乎被高潮搞得筋疲力尽了，接着凯拉把那根狰狞的玩意儿从肉穴里抽出来，确实够长的，令人心惊，它抓住杰洛特的脚踝又把那根东西捅进了后穴，这一次凯拉发出了公羊一样的鸣叫，阴茎开始蠕动得更厉害了，尾巴甩来甩去，仿佛挺兴奋的。  
与此同时，杰洛特柔韧的腰紧绷且扭转不安着 ，他嘴里发出了无措的破碎哀鸣，接着他的小腹再次隆起一块，然后又平复下去。屁股和大腿都开始了痉挛。  
“啊，该死……因为肠道比较深吗，而且也能高潮的。”特莉丝自言自语，一脸担心。  
而诗人觉得自己完全了解了术士要表达的意思，凯拉的肉棒估计可以到达很深的地方，没有任何人类的阴茎可以达到的深度呢。诗人自己也不是没跟男人搞过，他深知男人的肠道里 也有快乐的源泉，不亚于牡户的高潮。  
所以……杰洛特正在被魔物强迫着——陷入地狱一般的屈辱快感中。  
丹德里恩的蓝眼睛蓄着泪水，他替友人感到难过。他都不能想象杰洛特现在的感觉。  
当凯拉满意的抽出那根长长的阴茎，那个阴茎直接就拖到了地面上，并如同灵蛇一样扭来扭去。吐出了更多的紫色精液。  
满地的黑影因为被紫色精液泼洒而沸腾，接着，这些黑影开始升起来。而被凯拉附身的那个肥胖男人再次脱去了黑毛和羊蹄，倒在一边。这一次，黑影已经变得有祭台一样大小了。被这团凝聚而出的黑色雾气托起了猎魔人软绵绵的身躯——看得出祭品即使没死，也像是已经昏迷了，或者奄奄一息了。  
而那个黑漆漆又一个半透明的形体，假如杰洛特本人现在清醒，应该能看出它可是老相识了，这是一只触手状的淫魔。  
宾客们开始激动得喊起费恩的名字。  
果然，真正的费恩的形体是多变的，不可描述的，人类最多画出那些使者，而这些使者的怪异特征或许就是人类本身淫欲的投射。  
特莉丝拽着丹德里恩，混在激动的人群里，伸出胳膊似乎是想要触摸那只软体怪物以及那个可怜却似乎十分珍贵的祭品。  
杰洛特一动不动，眼睛却还睁开，空洞的望着天花板，他苍白的大腿被卷起，刚才的紫黑色液体都流光了，但他被过度使用的肉洞还敞开着 ，距离足够接近的宾客可以看到猎魔人无法隐藏的身体内部，那淫荡的肉壁，猎魔人的肠道和肉穴就这么被一览无遗，作为人类的尊严似乎已经丧失殆尽，只是一具被玩弄的躯壳。  
然而这似乎还只是开始。  
淫神费恩的分身降临是为了品尝祭品的滋味，可不是为了满足客人的淫念的。  
面具术士高喊：“请求降临！请求降临！”  
随着他的喊声，信徒们涌上去，伸出手臂。  
特莉丝趁乱也伸出手，扔了什么东西到祭坛上，并摸到了猎魔人温热的大腿，感谢上帝他还活着，特莉丝飞快的在他的大腿上印了一个法印，并隐藏了它，猎魔人的瞳孔顿时缩起又颤抖了一下。  
接着凯拉化为半透明的触手巨物包裹住了杰洛特。大大小小的触手都欣喜的玩弄卷勾着人类的躯体，并开始分出小团的触手靠近祭坛边缘的人群。宾客们很多都不是第一次参与了，伸出手去摸那些半透明触手。还有一些企图 用生殖器来碰触那些淫神的分身以得到青春和性能力。  
他们都处于半疯狂热状态，特莉丝和丹德里恩被挤来挤去，极力保持着自己最有利的位置，彼此搂抱着，还得避免露陷被察觉。  
诗人在这群疯子中间低声问特莉丝：“你刚才？”  
“嘘！”特莉丝说。


	32. Chapter 32

part -31

杰洛特升到了半空，他的肉洞对着癫狂的信徒和宾客，半透明的触手插入了两个松垮下来的肉洞，将软肉顶得汁水淋漓，滴滴答答的淫液随着触手的抽插继续滴落，有些信徒的脸上被沾到了这些汁液，便狂吼欢呼起来，发出犹如性高潮的呻吟，而他们所见的也是世上少见的奇景，高高捧起的俊美健硕的祭品，被四肢摊开，杰洛特的嘴中也被插入了那些半透明的触手，他身上所有享乐的洞穴，都在被费恩宠爱。本就不该属于他的肉缝被透明触手撑得极大，阴户的肉壁也被撑得几乎失去了弹性，透过半透明的触手，艰难的蠕动给所有的人观看。

触手们不知满足，尽量扩开这甜蜜的甬道，探索到了隐秘的尽头，那尽头就是圣杯——杰洛特的魔法子宫，是孕育生命的地方，在那里，一圈金色的祝福光芒和红色的魔法之力守护入口，不令邪恶之物碰触里面的命运之子，或许它还只是一块无知弱小的血肉，但既然有珍视它的人保护，费恩也无力吞噬，只能不甘心地捻弄那脆弱的入口，尽力折磨猎物一番，并向他的蝼蚁一般的信徒们展示那淫欲的邪恶。

与此同时，后穴也遭遇了类似的事情，那本来羞涩紧闭的排泄之地，遭遇了无情的侵犯，猎魔人私密的体内景象，被迫裸露人前。

和苍白的身体相反，那红宝石色的粘膜多么淫荡。

信徒们对着那洞穴里流着水的淫肉欢呼，赞颂他们的神带来的狂欢。

杰洛特似乎因为凯拉的精液而不再感觉疼痛，只能感受到欢愉，特莉丝抬头见到他被淫神宠爱的痴态，只能以此安慰自己。

术士在秘银的面具下激动得浑身发抖，他爱死了这淫荡而邪恶到极致的祭祀场面，他从费恩的魔力中汲取的性能力在疯狂涌动，胯下靠着魔法才能成功行事的器具现在与费恩通感着，享用着漂亮又强悍的猎魔人的肉体。他自认虽然供奉邪神，然而并非使徒，他才是控制者，术士着迷这种控制全局的感觉。

也因为处在激动中，他忽略了有人正在破坏他的飨宴。

特莉丝进来的时候被搜过身，但是对一个术士来说真的没所谓，她是个很会找准时机的女术士，虽然每个术士都有护身符，但谁知道呢。

身为费恩祭品的杰洛特，身上突然长出了金色的藤蔓，反向缠住了那些触手，费恩十分困惑，便在此时，特莉丝踩着诗人的肩膀，用一个痴肥男人作为盾牌，发出了一个指令。顿时召唤邪神的祭坛暴出一朵火焰的巨花，金藤也火中变为了火藤，这很显然都是同属性的自然元素魔法，由于相互叠加，造成了扩充N倍的破坏力，唯独杰洛特没受伤，特莉丝算好了时间，让杰洛特成为燃藤的宿主，以保护他不被灼烧。

而那半透明的费恩却被金色藤缠住并被伤害了。

费恩的虚幻投影顿时一阵的晃动，无法保持状态，被缠住的部分似乎已经全部显形，无法挣脱，但大部分还在虚空之中，不能退也不能进，这时候邪神的力量最为薄弱，他在位面的投影无法供给他力量的通道，只能靠信众身上的刻印了，面具术士只觉得自己的背脊疼痛，什么东西将要从他的召唤刻印长出来。而有些带着刻印的信徒开始变作各种畸形的怪物。

术士忙使用镇魔咒语压住这股反噬力量，他可不要变成费恩的傀儡，而他也得分出力量压制身边公爵的诅咒，他可不能让有权势的金主出事，但就在他分心的时候，一只大火球也轰中了他。

特莉丝擅长制造混乱，跟叶奈法一样是经历过许多战场的那种机灵的术士，她需要保护的只是杰洛特，而她知道杰洛特身上的祝福足够让他活命，手里就不太留情了，她为了这场营救准备好几个瞬发卷轴，黑暗，闪光，滑腻术，丝网术，大火球。当费恩的祭坛被捣毁，邪神会很愤怒，但它无法报复，被卡在投射点的时候，它能够动用的力量反而最少。因此特莉丝隐忍到它化为半实体才出手，时机很准。

火焰烧灼着阴冷的湿气和黑色粘液，半实体被弄伤了。费恩从未遭遇过袭击，这时候不知所措，它虽然震怒，但召唤者却不肯为它所用，它只能选择退出投射，抛弃它的信众。

特莉丝趁机把杰洛特从触手上解下来，招呼诗人：“快点，背起他。”

信徒中也有机灵反应快的，看到这青年就是罪魁祸首，抽出匕首和弯刀上前，然而特莉丝使用了几个障眼法就让他们冲错了方向，她百忙中瞧了一眼，那气急败坏的术士面具掉了，枯萎的脸上是魔法侵蚀的痕迹，他看样子很生气，分开人群，举着魔杖朝特莉丝施法，而特莉丝突然扬起手，手中一根银色的尖刺在混乱和黑暗中刺向了术士的咽喉。术士应该有保命的护符的，可是这次却见一线血剑，接着他无声倒下了，从袍服里滚下了一个圆形包着皮革的东西，被逃窜的信徒们踢来踢去，丹德里恩此刻背上背着沉重的猎魔人正离开祭坛，那个皮套正好滚到他身边，他顺手就塞进了裙子胸围里。


	33. Chapter 33

part -32  
特莉丝同时打开了传送门，她优先救援杰洛特，刺杀只是顺便，看到自己得手的瞬间已经打开了门，而拽着诗人的裙摆和杰洛特一起跳进了门里。

一瞬间天旋地转，他们已经从特莉丝在城里租用的房间里掉了出来，特莉丝看了看地上昏迷的杰洛特，赶紧摁住他的大腿，把金色藤蔓从他腿上拔出来，顺手治疗了一下那个长出藤蔓的小坑。丹德里恩摔得很惨，提着裙子凑过来，摸了摸他的颈部皮肤，幸好还是热的，有脉搏，接着他说：“你居然在杰洛特身上种这种奇怪的东西！”

“他不会介意的，都生死关头了。不过就是些魔法道具而已。”特莉丝耸了耸肩，接着说：“拿上你的行李我们快点再传送一次，公爵一定会全城搜查——当然，前提是他没有跟费恩的力量牵连太深，不然现在可不会很好过的，搞不好已经变为怪物了。”

诗人非常知道好歹，他二话不说跑去拿上了他的琴（几乎是唯一的财产了），他们匆匆传送走了。

连续两次的传送，特莉丝也觉得非常疲惫，从镜子里出来就瘫在一边，魔力也快用完了，支撑不了她的变形术，于是她又变回了女身本体，穿着松垮下来的男装，颇有些遗憾的看了看自己的胸，不得不说，每次乔装成男人，她还挺乐在其中的。

救猎魔人花了她好多资源，可以说是非常昂贵的营救行动，且血亏根本没补偿，但看到杰洛特全须全尾的躺在床上，她还是松了口气。

诗人直接吐在了地毯上。

他拿裙子擦了擦嘴：“安，安全了？”

“没有辜负叶奈法的托付，我替她救了她的男人。”——同时也是自己最好的朋友。

特莉丝摸了摸杰洛特的脸，假如不是最后杰洛特选择的叶奈法，应该还是最满意合适的男（炮）友。

“啊，接下去还得给他解开傀儡术。现在的术士真是毫无底线！”她又掀开毯子看了一眼杰洛特的裸体：“需要再清理一下里头的内容物呢……好像……不太对劲。”

英俊的猎魔人安静睡眠着 ，块垒分明的腹肌不知为什么看起来像是隆起了一块。

诗人也凑过来往里看：“呃……不是错觉，确实有点凸起……会不会是费恩触手堵在里头了。”

特莉丝研究了片刻：“不会的，费恩半实体只是能量，就算是精液这时候也化为硫磺雾了……所以应该是别的东西。”

特莉丝伸出纤纤玉手，轻柔的试探着摸上去，她掌心亮起光芒，接着她神色复杂地缩手，盖上了被子转身对诗人说：“……是孩子。”

丹德里恩：“啊？”

“孩子，那个胎儿，你说的，杰洛特怀上的那个，长大了……”

“等等，这么快？”

特莉丝的手指点在嘴唇上，不确定地说：“如果要我猜测的话，你告诉我的，命运之子被祝福过，因为生长在不该生长的地方，它需要额外的养分，叶奈法想到了这点，所以她做的魔法圣杯可以转化这些能量提供给孩子养料。龙的祝福则加强和丰富了这种能力。简直可以吸收一切自然中存在的能量，包括负面的，费恩这种邪神的精液和体液，似乎也可以……所以你看，在邪神的祭祀中，杰洛特他没有受伤流血，他还吃了很多养分。”

诗人睁大眼睛：“你是说，这些……都能被当做养料，把孩子养大？”

由于某人本来就是个容易想歪的性格，现在他完全已经开始遐想了。

特莉丝别扭的比划了一下：“是，吃了费恩那么多精……不，能量，才大了一点儿。或者还是需要十个月吧？”

身为术士，她自己没生过孩子，对孩子没什么执念，却对生产孕育过程充满了好奇，但又因为杰洛特的身体而担忧。他毕竟是个男人，哪怕猎魔人很强壮，但生育确实不是他的天然能力，希望命运之子顺利出生，杰洛特就能解脱了。

“啊，那么其实，最好的办法就是，让这个怪东西尽快长大？杰洛特也就能恢复成原来的杰洛特了！”诗人总结。

“是哦……”特莉丝若有所思。

诗人突然想起了什么，从自己那件换下来的裙装下面掏出了他捡来的东西。

“是那个面具男的东西，我总觉得应该是什么好东西吧，就顺手捡来了。”这是游吟诗人的本分。

特莉丝打开皮卷，惊讶地看着那只红色的晶体。、

“哦，天哪！是这个东西。”两个人都发出了惊叹。

他们都亲眼见到猎魔人把这件宝物从……里拿出来，是术士媚眼做给瞎子看当众展示的魔法道具。

说真的，或许那帮凡人只觉得这是件漂亮的淫具。

但特莉丝知道这上面每一件素材和每一道法咒模型，都是价值连城的宝物。

“哇，赚了！”女术士开心起来。


	34. Chapter 34

part-33 

杰洛特醒来的时候眼神依然是呆滞的，特莉丝试了三种方式，都没能解除那傀儡术。

特莉丝烦恼起来：“这或许说明主人还没有死。不然一定失效了。”

但她没有气馁，因为杰洛特在没有术士的指挥下，也会听从别人的简单吩咐，就是没有“主人”那么细节丰富，符合心意罢了。

杰洛特可以吃饭，可以睡觉，可以根据吩咐起来散步。

但是他不说话，除非复述对方的问句。

诗人说：“我们还是等叶奈法来吧，她会有办法的。”

特莉丝：“如果身为第一治疗师的我没有办法，她也不会有的。”

“那怎么办？”

特莉丝咬牙道：“让我想想。”

但是时间不等人，确切的说，杰洛特的命运之子开始了躁动。

它很显然不满只有费恩那一餐。

现在它需要更多，但什么都没有。

杰洛特在夜晚睁开了双眼，开始呻吟，并动情的扭动起他健硕的身体，把床铺弄得乱七八糟，他很快蹬掉了内裤，把手放在自己的性器和肉缝上，特莉丝听到了动静，从沙发上醒过来，吃惊的看着杰洛特。

杰洛特的眼神不再是浑浊无神，他可以主动呻吟了，可是他居然是在自我慰藉？

谁下的命令呢？

特莉丝过来抱住杰洛特：“亲爱的，你到底怎么了？”

杰洛特看向她，好像突然理解了自己的处境，他口舌不太灵便的对特莉丝说：“法术……法术松动了……”

特莉丝眯起猫眼：“因为情欲吗？我的杰洛特。”

杰洛特显然有些无奈，他 觉得自己的身体不听使唤，尤其是他的下半身。

他不想在特莉丝面前自慰，在女士面前这般放荡可不太好。

然而没办法，他的甬道饥渴得仿佛有一张贪婪的嘴长在胯下，叶奈法给了他一个什么样的圣杯啊？明明处女还是叶奈法夺走的，可现在这地方简直比女夜魔还放荡。

手指刮着热烫柔软的洞口，但他力不从心，因为身上还有咒术，命运之子为了得到力量而唤醒了他，却没有给他更多的解放。

只有在这种时候他清醒着 ，但他居然停不下来自己的指尖。

特莉丝顺手抚摸他的小腹，像是从前他们还互相取乐的时候那样握住他的肉棒。

“需要我帮忙吗，杰洛特？”

白狼蹙眉，严肃地说：“恐怕你帮不了我，特莉丝。”

特莉丝心疼地亲了亲他的额头：“忍耐一下，我会想到办法的。而且我感觉到了，魔法操控在减弱，他没找到我们。”

白狼也能感觉到，傀儡术需要一个强劲的意识魔法，但术士一定是因为被重创，失去了掌控力，只要能拔出诅咒，那么就会摆脱了。

他断断续续喘息着，把经过告诉了特莉丝，特莉丝靠在气喘吁吁的男人身边，目睹他放荡的抚慰自己的阴户，特莉丝很难不分心，但还是灵光一现。

她坐起来，从抽屉中拿来了那件宝物那粉色的红玉髓散发着忽明忽暗的光芒，里面不安的弱小界灵还在不知疲倦的撞击挣扎。

但随着特莉丝加上的刻印，它的形体更清晰了一些。

特莉丝用界灵的语言企图跟这个东西交流。

告诉它如果它能配合，将来就放它自由。

而小东西虽然看起来过于弱小，可能听不懂人话，但却安静下来了。

接着特莉丝走到杰洛特面前，故作轻松地朝他晃了晃那件东西：“杰洛特，记得术士怎么说的吗？命运之子吸收魔法，它强大起来之后，傀儡术也会被吸收掉，所以，只要我们协助你的孩子强壮成长，一切都能解决。”

杰洛特说：“不，不是我想的那样。”

特莉丝：“你在想什么？跟我想的一样吗？”

女术士爬上床，笼罩在杰洛特丰满而汗津津的身体上方：“把你的手拿开，让界灵帮一把手吧。它的能量足够让你的圣杯暂时平复饥渴了，你至少不用这样难受。”

杰洛特说：“叶奈法呢？”

特莉丝：“顾好你自己吧，我和丹德里恩会去打听她的下落的，但根据那个术士的说法，叶奈法只是被困住，说不定情况比你好。”

她已经把那根精巧的艺术品摆在了杰洛特毛茸茸的胸腹上，上下滑动，挑逗他的欲望，事实上特莉丝知道猎魔人很难堪，但只要故作调戏的话，说不定反而让他没那么尴尬。

果然，杰洛特无奈看着她，眼里满是挣扎，接着看向了那根怪异的魔法道具。

“我没有力气了。”猎魔人诚实的说，傀儡术让他浑身像是捆着丝线又像是脑袋无法指挥手指。好容易神志清醒了，但他只能迟钝的动作，连给自己撸管都做不好，剑更是拿不起来了。

特莉丝怜惜地亲了亲他的脸：“我不会不管你的。”

她想了想。“亚斯科尔也不会。”

猎魔人想反驳她，撇清一下关于诗人的部分。但因为某些原因，他欲言又止，面露尴尬。

他想起了诗人热情似火的肉棒和灵巧的舌头，要说接下去假如他注定要陷入这般难熬的情欲中，那么就算是特莉丝也会疲于应付，首先，特莉丝没有男人的肉棒。

而女术士也是这么想的，特莉丝可从来不在性生活上亏待自己，她也很清楚身下这头饥渴的白狼平时在床上是多么的精力旺盛需索无度，魔女在道德上可从不受拘束，因此当特莉丝想到猎魔人在祭坛上的表现，她就明白光靠自己，在这段时间是安慰不了猎魔人的。

她想诗人一定愿意帮忙，光看他对着可怜的猎魔人流口水的样子，就知道了。

然而特莉丝不着急，她还是第一次看到叶奈法的杰作，或者所有术士都会好奇这杰作的。

特莉丝早就趁着杰洛特昏迷的时候 好好研究过一番了。不得不说，这接近完美，且太过诱惑了。强悍的白狼或许正需要这样的点缀，显得更加富有情趣了。

叶奈法是个天才。

特莉丝吻了吻猎魔人满是旧伤的胸膛，接着滑下去。

白狼用欲拒还迎的虚弱声音说：“特莉丝，别……”

魔女对他微笑：“杰洛特，很不幸的，接下去的一段时间，你要学会来者不拒呀，要不然，命运之子又怎么出生呢？你希望生下他——对吗？这是你自己要求的。而现在愿望要实现了，你可不能畏惧不前。”

当杰洛特终于视线下移，才在迟钝中发现了自己似乎微微隆起的小腹。

特莉丝用手指在他肚脐下面打转，指点他的迷津：“对，就是这里，你记得位置对吗？你知道命运之子在哪儿。它现在——不知道为什么，啊，我想其实我们知道为什么，总之，长大了，成型了，看起来很小，更像是鸟或者龙……占满了圣杯，把它撑大了，但是，你太瘦了，你看，它只凸出来一点儿。在你的腹肌下面。”因为某人那漂亮的腹肌，术士的手指多留恋了一会儿。

说到龙的时候，白狼金色的眼瞳收缩了一下。

特莉丝继续说：“我收集过胎儿的标本，它们一开始都是那样的，接着你的肚子就会更大，因为需要容纳羊水和胎盘，我不知道圣杯的打算，但如果命运之子是人类，那么你得十月怀胎，并且分娩。哦，杰洛特，你细窄的阴户要怎么把婴儿生下来呀。”

魔女纤细的手指开始揉弄那确实十分细小的肉缝，虽然之前被邪神蹂躏过，但在强健的体魄，魔法的祝福，和女术士的治疗呵护下，肉缝又回到了原来的样子，仿佛一根手指都难以插入，然而特莉丝插进去的时候，毫无阻碍，甚至感觉到这小肉缝是湿润的，接着她笑了，把红玉髓棒顶住那精巧的花朵上，轻轻的挑逗研磨。猎魔人迟钝的身体只有对情欲反应激烈，不由自主的，大腿张开了，迎合了那挑逗。

特莉丝顺理成章的把那不算小的石雕阳具慢慢插进去，她很温柔，温柔到坏心眼的地步了。

想看到的是猎魔人金色眼眸里的焦躁。她也确实得逞了。

“特莉丝，别戏弄我。”猎魔人哀求。

“求我，我就给你，满足你一切的要求，我的杰洛特。”特莉丝说。

反正从前在床上求这个魔女也不是第一回了，白狼从善如流，用磁性沙哑满含饥渴的声音说：“求你，特莉丝。给我。”


End file.
